Pokemon World ENd
by Akio123
Summary: A Very Dark new Story in a new region of Ryusho. Follow Gold Elm in his quest with his team for glory...
1. Chapter 1: All Glitters are Not Gold

Chapter 1: All those Glitters aren't ever Gold!

Gold Elm was never one to care. He was the typical teenage loner with Black hair and intimidating gold eyes. Back in the Johto region he never had friends and that was the way he liked it. Gold would generally try to alienate himself from others as much as possible. Gold believes in one thing and that is to make money. That's all Gold ever wanted. However, he will soon learn that there is a lot more to life than simply money. Gold's family was moving from Johto to the region of Ryusho. His father, the great Professor Daniel Elm, was to be transferred there as the new professor of the east region. Daniel's family was quite happy…all except for Gold who didn't care either way. The whole family was overjoyed to hear that they get to start a new life in the nation with the most attractions, museums, and culture in the entire world. Gold as well as his family began to pack all they could, made sure they had their passports up to date, and said goodbye to all their friends in one week. Soon they found themselves on a plane to the new region. Gold's older sister Michelle was so excited she would even be studying in Ryusho's top University.  
"Gold aren't you excited about starting a new life?" asked Michelle to her ever apathetic teenage brother.  
"Why the hell would I care? It's just another place to spend my life until I die." Gold replied while rolling his eyes.  
"Gold stop that! We are going to be in a huge island nation with so much to do. Maybe you should think about becoming a trainer. I mean your finally sixteen, you got your driver's license, maybe it's time to try to get a trainer's---"  
"Why would I do that? Pokemon are stupid. They're what? Something to waste my life with--"  
"Gold, pokemon are not a waste of time! I've devoted my entire life to studying and researching pokemon to discover all I can about them. They are a mystical creatures that have a lot to offer us and I think if you just took the time to understand what they are and why they are here then maybe you'd appreciate them." Said Gold's father. "Dad, I'm not you. Just because my last name is Elm, doesn't mean I have to care about pokemon. I mean Mom is a famous breeder and you are a famous professor. Michelle is trying to become a Pokemon Neurosurgeon. However, just because I'm related to all of you doesn't mean I care about pokemon at all. I mean really, all I want to do is open up a store somewhere and live a nice peaceful life alone."  
"Oh Gold, when will you learn…?" Said Gold's mother who had just woken up from her nap. "You need to understand how important pokemon are. They are just as important as you or I."  
Gold rolled his eyes and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Gold awoke in a large black area. "Where the hell am I?" Suddenly in the background there was a laugh. "Well Mr. Gold you're here in the bounds of time…and time is what you don't have! Tick tock Mr. Gold. Time is about to run out. Suddenly two giant white silhouette of what looked to be pokemon started battling each other. The two beasts turned around and attacked Gold with two beams of light. As they were  
about to hit Gold, he had woken up.

Gold awoke in moving van. "Where am I?" he thought to himself as he had got up. Michelle sat next to him. "You were out for hours. Dad had to carry you out of the plane and they showed them all your ID and stuff. For a sixteen your old, your surprisingly light."  
Gold hissed at his sister. "Shut the hell up! I rather be light then be a County fair Miltank like you!" Gold's mom hit him over the head. "Gold behave! We are starting in a new town and we will be at our new house in about fifteen minutes. Tiny Seed Town is known for their small town feel and goodness towards your fellow man. I don't want us to be the town outcasts like in New Bark because of your apathy mister, so you better turn that frown upside down or no dessert tonight!" She said to her son. Gold, as per usual, rolled his eyes. He then took out his notebook.  
Something you should know about Gold is that he loves to write. He jots down random notes in his notebook of things he thinks of for novels and interesting things he sees around. This notebook is the only thing that Gold truly sees as a friend. Ever since he was a child all he would do is write in various notebooks. He has filled up 151 different notebooks with information he has gathered, as well as short stories , and poems. Gold was always gifted at writing. He was even published in a Johto Children's magazine at the age of twelve, but didn't care at all since there was no prize for being published. Gold wrote down what his mother had said in his notebook and closed it. "Why do I even have to come with you people? Couldn't I just have moved in with Grandpa and stayed at his ranch by Olivine City? I mean I liked the Miltanks there in the very least." Professor Elm narrowed his eyes. "Dad wanted you to stay with him too, but I said the islands would do you some good." Gold glared at his father. "If I commit suicide tonight it's your fault!" Professor Elm rolled his eyes. "You say that every other night. Seriously, if your going to do it, please do." Gold's mother punched her husband in the shoulder. "Daniel! Don't tell Gold to kill himself. He's your son. He maybe a whiny little nihilist, but he is still your son!"  
"Oh whatever!" Gold yelled. "Let's just get this over with. I'm not going to deal with any of you. I don't have the strength."  
"You never want to deal with anybody!" Michelle exclaimed while raising her arms. "All you do is complain about the world. If you hate it so much, drop dead or do something!"  
"Oh whatever!" Gold repeated. "I don't care because I don't need nor want to."

When the Elm family arrived in Tiny Seed Town, Professor Elm got out of the moving van and opened the back of the truck. "Alright Gold, you and your sister, should start taking out the boxes out of the van. I have to go get some boxes from the other vans that have all the stuff from the Johto lab that I brought." Gold rolled his eyes and went into the van. "Alright let's see…first I'll get the heavier things out of the way. Since mom will want me to help set up too, since she is unbelievably lazy, I'll set up the heavier things so the lighter things will be easier to put up." Gold thought to himself. "Michelle, help me bring in Mom and Dad's armoire. "Right sure thing." The two siblings carried the large shelf like antique into the large house they would now be living in.  
Upon entering the house, Gold had noticed it was unusually large. At least in his eyes anyway. They put it down next to the door. "Hey Michelle, why is the house so big? I mean isn't this suppose to be like New Bark?" Michelle grinned. "You noticed too, eh? Well it so happens that Tiny Seed is an obscenely rich county. Mostly Lawyers, doctors, and other white collar professionals live around here. Dad's a doctor technically, so we will fit in." Gold rolled his eyes. "Just what we need something else to feed our parents' egos. Maybe they'll kill themselves, though I could only hope." Michelle grin quickly turned to a frown. "Gold please, we are living in such a great nation now. Can you please try to make this a bit easier on everyone. I mean really, you could find something you really like here." Gold rolled his eyes again. "Look Michelle, I will never care about anyth---" Suddenly, bursting through the door were three very strange creatures. One was a green Gecko will yellow eyes, a small body, three fingers, a pink belly, and very thin legs. The second was a blue penguin like creature with a darker blue cape, a white face, black eyes, and yellow feet, the third was an ant eater pokemon with a black back, a yellowish-white stomach, slit-like closed eyes, and finally 4 red spots on it's back. It was also the only one of the three to be on it's back.  
"Hey a Treecko, a Piplup, and a cyndaquil! This region doesn't have it's own three starters so it mixed and matched Houen, Sinnoh, and Johto pokemon." said Michelle pointing to the three pokemon. Gold looked at them. "Okay so the green lizard thing is treecko, the bird is piplup, and the mutant fire thing is Cyndaquil. " Michelle smiled. "Your taking an interest in pokemon! That's so---" Gold shook his head. "Dad made me read his notes one day. He had to research the other two since he isn't used to Sinnoh and Houen pokemon." Michelle frowned again. Professor Elm ran into the house. "Kids, the pokemon are going wild because they are scared! Help me get them back!" Gold turned away from his father. "Eh, I don't care. You can handle this one." Professor Elm slapped his head and then looked at Gold. "I'll pay you $1000 to catch Treecko and bring him back to the lab." Gold's ears perked up when he heard the word pay. "You can leave it to me Dad."  
As Gold left the house to find Treecko, he felt a sharp pain in his head and was unconscious.

Gold awoke in the same Dark area he was in his dream. The two giant beasts appeared in an image beneath him. The beasts blasted each other with giant beasts, but on one side was a man in a business suit and the other was Gold. The man and Gold battled each other in a seemingly endless battle in which the man was winning. Suddenly, his beast and the other beast fused into one super being…" The man laughed. "Your time is running out Mr. Gold…tick tock…tick tock…"

Gold awoke minutes later and found himself in front of his new house. Piplup and Cyndaquil had already been found by Gold's mother and Michelle. Cyndaquil was smiling and took a liking to Michelle. "Gold go find Treecko." Gold got up and nodded. Gold ran through the town looking for Treecko. He scoured the town looking for the wood gecko pokemon. "Alright let's see…if I was a stupid green lizard…I would probably be in a tree." Gold ran over to a near by policeman and asked if there were any places with many trees around.  
"Why sure kid, there are a lot of places with trees in Tiny Seed. Go try the woods by Seedling Pond. If your treecko likes to climb, he'd love it over there."  
"Thank you pigs…I mean Officers."  
Gold ran off and went to woods by the large pond. "Hmmm, I wonder if there is anything interesting that happens around here. Oh well I don't care." Gold walked around and finally caw Treecko at the top of a giant tree. "Okay you stupid lizard some down now." Treecko stuck his tongue out at Gold and picked a blue Oran berry and then threw it at Gold, which splattered on Gold's face on impact. "Alright, that's it. I'm no longer pulling any punches." Gold began to climb up the tree. As he did, Treecko picked another Oran Berry and threw it at Gold again. Gold moved his head this time and it hit another pokemon at the bottom of the tree. This pokemon was a purple monkey like pokemon with no real arms. However, it has a giant hand on it's tail. "Oh crud, an aipom. They usually travel in packs. I really hope it doesn't---" Suddenly hundreds of Aipom and larger monkey pokemon with two tails and a more defined hand on each tail appeared. "Great, it's evolved form Ambipom too!" Treecko laughed at the pokemon and started to pound the Aipom. Ambipom however started to use the same attack on treecko. Treecko was no match. Gold tried running away but froze up. "What am I doing…I don't care about that stupid gecko…though if I don't bring him back I won't get paid." Gold rolled his eyes and turned around. He saw treecko being carried off by the Ambipom and Aipom. As they were about to go off into a very large tree with the wood gecko, Gold appeared with a stick in hand and started to pummel all the monkey pokemon. He grabbed Treecko and ran. Treecko was severely beaten. It was completely unconscious but also had a high fever. Gold ran to his Dad's lab to find him inside checking all the pokemon. "Alright pay up. He got attacked by some Aipom and Ambipom." Professor Elm's jaw dropped when he looked at Treecko's condition. "How can I pay you Gold when you brought back this to me!?" Gold turned bright red. "Look it's not my fault that he's haughty and rude. I tried to get him, but he kept throwing things at me and then he got attacked by the stupid monkeys." Professor Elm rolled his eyes. "Well a deals a deal son, but your mother is not going to be happy that I did this. " Gold rolled his eyes in the same fashion. "Whatever dad. What some ever." Gold pocketed the money as his dad handed it to him. Gold then turned around and went home.

That night, Gold's family got together with the three starter pokemon. Treecko had been sitting in the corner, while the other two seemed to have decided to join the Elm family. "I'm going to take Cyndaquil with me to college dad. Mom, Dad, is Piplup going to be helping you guys at the lab?" Professor Elm smiled. "Yes Michelle, Piplup is going to be helping out with Corsola and my other pokemon lab assistants. We have other starters coming tomorrow so it's fine." Gold turned to Treecko. "What are you going do about Treecko? I mean he's a starter too." Professor Elm thought. "Well Gold we've decided. We don't really think it's healthy that you want to just stay in the house forever. I mean really there is a whole world out there and well you should be apart of it!" Gold stepped back. "What exactly are you saying?" Gold's mother smiled. "Well we are sending you out to become a trainer starting tomorrow. Before we left we got you a Ryushodex, the pokedex of the region, and since Treecko needs a home, he'll be your starter. We even got you some new clothes and a pokegear." Gold looked at his family with a glare of utter contempt. "Why do you hate me so much?!" Gold ran upstairs to his new room and locked the door.  
Later Gold had found himself on his bed awake from a dream. It appears to have been around 6:00 AM. "It's weird, this is the first time I've fallen asleep in the last twenty-four hours in which I didn't have a dream about that guy." Gold opened the door to his room and found Treecko asleep on the wall next to Gold's room. "Heh, I guess this thing is a bit attached to me…" Gold picked up Treecko and put him on his bed and tucked him in. Gold fell asleep on an arm chair in in the corner of his room.  
Gold awoke later that morning to find Treecko awake and looking around him room. "Hey, um I guess we should start looking for what to bring." Treecko rolled his eyes in the same fashion Gold did and pointed to a bag pack with clothes next to it. "I guess mom started already. Let's see, so far my pokedex, wallet…with credit card, poke balls, changes of clothes, my pokegear, and some notebooks are packed already. So I need a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a water bottle and some and a mini-TV." Treecko rolled his eyes again and showed Gold on the pokegear there was already a TV function. "Oh well I suppose that makes sense that they got me the newest version." Gold and Treecko went downstairs and got the things they needed.  
"Morning Gold." His mother said to him with a smile. "For breakfast we have Pancakes, fried eggs, and bacon."  
Gold made himself a plate of eggs and bacon. Then he had quickly inhaled his breakfast. "Just saying I will never forgive you for forcing me out of the house and I do hope you and dad slowly burn in the depths of hell." Treecko was a bit frightened of the way Gold treated his mother. "Treecko, my parents don't want you or I here anymore so they are kicking us out. So, let's go get our stuff and get out." Treecko nodded and jumped on Gold's shoulder and they went upstairs.  
Gold saw new clothes laid out for him. The clothes included a red sweatshirt with a gray hood, gray pocket, and tabs on the sleeves that were gray, yellow shorts with black pockets, silver sneakers with a red poke ball symbol with black sides, all topped off with a black hat with a gold hat. He put on his new clothes and put the hat on backwards. "Alright, Treecko let's figure out where to go first. I suppose since I'm signed up for the Ryusho league I should probably find the first gym." Gold looked at the town map on his wall. "According to the map, the first gym is in Carnation city. The other gyms are scattered across Ryusho's archipelago-like region. I suppose we'll figure out how to get on a boat there to the other parts of the region." Treecko nodded and hopped on Gold's shoulder. "By the way where is your poke ball." Treecko pointed to the silver and black bag pack that his parents had bought him. In the small pocket where his poke balls were he found one labeled Treecko's ball. Gold nodded. "Alright, let's go."  
The two partners left the town without another word. They ran and found themselves on route 203 with hundreds of pokemon everywhere. "Alright, I say we make our first capture."


	2. Chapter 2: I want to be a Starly!

Chapter II: I want to be a Starly!

Gold and Treecko were on route 203, it was a very large route with hundreds of weak pokemon to be captured by new trainers. "Alright, let's look for a strong pokemon to join our team. I decided that as a trainer we have to get to the top be rich." Treecko looked puzzled. "Think about it we'll get endorsements and anything else we want. You could find yourself a nice grass pokemon harem if your famous." Treecko thought to himself and blushed. "Alright, let's think of something. We need to find ourselves a new team mate." Gold saw a small blue circular pokemon with two feet, a tadpole like tail, a black and white swirl on it's chest, two big eyes, and two red lips. "Wow a poliwag, maybe I should catch it." Treecko readied himself for battle. Gold took out his Ryushodex and scanned Treecko. "Alright, let's see…apparently know Absorb…good attack." Treecko looked nervous and kept pointing to Poliwag who was escaping. "What's wrong---Oh crap! Treecko chase…oh forget it. I don't have the strength for this."  
Gold and treecko had similar battles with several other pokemon including a Pidgey, a small brown bird pokemon, a Zizzagoon, an ersatz looking raccoon. "Ugh, this is the most infuriating thing ever. We haven't caught a single pokemon. You've beaten a few pokemon, but that's about it." Gold suddenly heard flapping sounds. "Hey that sounds like birds wings. Maybe we can find a flying type…you know this time we can catch it." Treecko rolled his eyes and the two ran towards the flapping sounds and saw hundreds of small bird starling pokemon. "Wow Starly, a whole flock of them!" We can catch one and we'll have a new team member." Gold took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.

"Alright so let's capture one!" Gold ran to the flock and suddenly a light brown bolt flew past him. "What the hell was that?!" Suddenly the light brown bolt stopped and looked at Gold. It was a lighter brown starly. It had the same white face and yellow beak, but he was a lighter tint of brown. "Cool a Starly that's strong. And it's a different color to boot!" Gold was actually very excited to find this Starly. Treecko readied itself for battle. "Treecko use pound on Starly!" Treecko jumped and was about to hit Starly over the head with its giant greet tail. Starly dodged and dive bombed treecko square in the face knocking it back. Gold stood amazed and hit himself on the head. "Oh flying types are suppose to be strong against grass types…sorry Treecko." Treecko glared at Gold. "What? You should know your weaknesses too!" Gold grabbed Treecko and they ran off to a nearby brush.  
"Alright, so we need to figure out how to get that Starly to come over here. I say we catch him by you using a pound on his head. Starly will probably try that dive bomb attack again…according to the pokedex, it's a strong flying type move called Aerial Ace. Let's you and I try to use that Aerial Ace against him." Gold took out his notebook and drew a target. "Alright we put this on the ground and you stand on it, Starly with Aerial Ace into the ground severely hurting itself while you hit him with an absorb or a pound." Treecko was amazed that Gold was able to plan such so well. "Don't look so surprised! I maybe hateful, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Treecko grinned, this led Gold to also smile. "Alright let's break." Treecko nodded and the plan was put into action.  
Gold hid behind a bush and watched Treecko. Treecko, haughty as ever, started to taunt the entire flock of Starly. However, none of the flock had any interest in what the wood gecko pokemon was doing. Instead the flock leaders, several large hawk- like pokemon with red streaks in the top of their heads looked. "Oh God no…Staraptors…of all the pokemon to lead this flock it had to be Staraptors…"Treecko looked at Gold. The Staraptors were confused as to what Treecko was looking at and saw Gold hiding in the bushes. "Oh crud… Treecko grab the target and let's go!" Treecko, as fast he could, grabbed the target and the two of them ran as fast as they could. The Staraptors began to charge large, yellow orbs in their mouths and started to blast them at the duo. "Oh God no! Hyper Beams!" Suddenly the beams were averted into the air by a light brown bolt.

"Starly!" Gold exclaimed seeing the small Starling pokemon diverting the beam into the air.  
Starly came to save the duo from its leaders. Starly approached the largest of the Staraptor. That appeared to be the king of the flock. The Staraptor seemed to have a soft spot for the Starly. "Maybe that's Starly's father." Starly spoke to Staraptor calmly about Gold and Treecko. It seemed to be saying how Gold was trying to attract him for another battle. Staraptor shrugged and flew off along with the other flock members. The light brown Starly however decided to stay behind. "I guess this means we get that rematch. Treecko, Pound!" Gold decided to catch Starly off guard by pounding it in the face. Starly angrily retaliated with a peck. "We aren't going to call for this again! Treecko use pound again!" Treecko slammed his tail against Starly again in the head. Starly was stunned a bit. "Now's my chance! Pokeball go!" Gold exclaimed as he threw a standard red and white pokeball at the light brown bird. The pokeball hit Starly and captured it. "Sweet I caught a Starly!" Gold said throwing the pokeball into the air letting Starly out.  
Starly looked at Treecko and Gold. "Hey Starly, I'm Gold and this is Treecko and we are your new partners." Starly smiled happily and planted himself on Gold's shoulder. Treecko climbed up on the other. "I was thinking maybe I should name you guys." Gold thought for a second and snapped his fingers. "Alright Treecko your name is going to be Shiki and Starly your name is going to be Manny." The two pokemon looked at each other and had a nervous sweat. "Oh well that's you're your names." Treecko and Starly rolled their eyes. "Alright Shiki, Manny, let's find a way off of the route." Shiki and Manny smiled and the new trio ran as fast as they could.  
Little did they know a man in a suit with a large creature next to him was watching and smiling. "Tick tock Mr. Gold…tick tock." Gold turned around and no one was there. "Maybe it's just me, but guys let's go as fast as we could." Gold managed a smile, but in reality it was the first time in a long time in which he actually was frightened about something. However he kept his smile and kept going down the route.  
Later that night, Gold and his pokemon had set up a camp on the route. "Man this is one huge route, if I knew it would have taken us this long, I would have stolen a car or something and drove it." My pokemon laid down next to me and we all stared up at the stars. "Well, this is my first night out as a trainer. I already have two pokemon and we already have a goal. We have to stick to the goal guys. It's not going to be easy, but we have to stick to it." His pokemon nodded. "For now, let's just go to bed…" Mid sentence, Gold had dozed off. During the night, a man in a hood appeared. He had not stolen anything but rather left something on Gold's neck. "Tomorrow starts the day that we will be monitoring you. For I, Mark, will make sure that you join us." The hooded man disappeared into the night without a trace.  
The next mourning Gold had awoke with something on his neck. He was wearing a black choker with a cross on it. "Well this is interesting, I hope nothing was stolen…oh well as long as they paid me for whatever." Gold had put on his new attire, a carbon copy of the same outfit he had worn the day before. "Eh, this is cool anyway." Gold said smiling. "Alright guys , what's up?" Shiki and Manny woke up and looked at their trainer. "Alright let's start packing up. We are half way down the route so it won't be too bad." Gold and his pokemon packed up all their things and they went on their trainer's shoulder. "Alright, let's go to Carnation City!" The three did a cheer and continued running.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Psyduck

Chapter 3: Don't Psyduck your first battle!

Gold and his pokemon continued down Route 203. Gold was annoyed because trainers began to bother him for battle. "Maybe I should get some battling experience before I actually challenge a gym leader right guys?" Both Shiki and Manny nodded. Manny pointed his wing towards a trainer who fishing. "Hey you punk! Battle me!" The trainer got up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a yellow polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and blue sandals. The teenager that was seemingly around Gold's age nodded. "Alright, what's your name?" Gold rolled his eyes. "I', Gold Elm, my family just moved to Tiny Seed with my parents. I started my journey yesterday." The kid smiled. "I'm Daryl, I've been a trainer for two weeks! Taillow, I choose you!" Daryl said without a second thought. "Alright I'll use my own flying type. Manny, go use Aerial Ace." Manny got off of Gold's shoulder and dive bombed into Taillow. Taillow got back up and also did Aerial Ace.  
For about twenty minutes the two pokemon slammed into each other at full speed. Taillow began to give way to Manny. Manny used a final Aerial Ace knocking down the Taillow. "Alright, let's change it up. I choose you! Mudkip." A small blue pokemon with a fin on it's head and three orange whiskers on each side appeared. "Alright Gold, choose your next pokemon!" Gold motioned for his wood gecko to go to the field. "Alright, Shiki use your Absorb!" Shiki's eyes glowed a bright green and energy from Mudkip. Mudkip jumped and blasted a giant blue beam at Shiki knocking him out. Gold stood motionless from the sight. "What the heck just happened?!" yelled Gold. "My Mudkip used Ice Beam!" Daryl said triumphantly. "I thought I'd teach him that to get the grass types that keep taking me down."  
Gold put Shiki back in his pokeball. "That was a great battle. I guess this means it ends in a tie?" Daryl nodded. "Yeah, so where are you going?" Gold turned to Daryl as Manny jumped on Gold's shoulder. "The three of us are heading to Carnation City for our first gym battle." Daryl started to laugh hysterically. "Do you really think you can take on the Carnation Gymleader?" Gold started to turn bright red. "Yeah why?!" Daryl stopped laughing. "Come down man. It's just that the Carnation Gymleader uses fire types. So you are going to have a really rough time unless you capture a water type or something. I mean your only chance now is your Starly, which by the way has an interesting color. I mean like you can try to evolve him before the gym battle, but it seems to me that you better catch a third member, best I could think of being water, before you head over to Carnation city."  
Manny scratched his head with his left wing and turned to Gold. Gold himself was thinking very hard as to what to do about their current predicament. "Alright, I suppose I should try to find a water type. Do you know any good water types that are around here Daryl?" Daryl picked up his Mudkip and turned to the river. "There are suppose to be a ton of very strong water types in the water there. Why not try to catch one?" Gold and Manny immediately ran over to the river. Gold began to take off his clothes to go swimming for a water type. "Wait! Wait a minute Gold!" Yelled Daryl running over to the river. "I have fishing rods, why not use those!" Gold stepped back and laughed at himself for being embarrassing.  
Soon Gold was dressed again. The Gold and Daryl had red and blue fishing rods respectively. The two trainers waited patiently for something to catch their rods. "I don't think that the pokemon are biting today." Daryl said to Gold. Gold then immediately rolled his eyes. "What do you care anyway, you have your Mudkip. Train him till he evolved into a Marshtomp and your set for the gym." Daryl sighed, "Well yeah but I want a back up water type just in case. I want something to fall back on in the case that Mudkip fails. There are suppose to be some really strong Gyarados and if I actually catch one, then I will be set for even a good portion of the region." Gold fell back. "GYARADOS?! Why would you even try to catch a Gyarados?! I mean Daryl, the thing can destroy cities. Sure, you'd be set, but your risking your life right now trying to catch one!" Daryl sighed again and looked at Gold. "Well I have special pokeballs for this and I set a trap for Gyarados." Gold's ears perked up as soon as he heard the word "trap." He turned to Daryl. "What's your plan exactly?" Daryl took out Mudkip's pokeball. "I taught him Ice Beam, because I felt that this way we could manipulate its flying type attribute." Gold nodded. "Makes sense, in retrospect if we were to find more than one Gyarados, I could use Shiki's absorb to take advantage of its water type attribute." Daryl nodded. "Alright, let's find ourselves some Gyarados and then we will go to the first gym together!" Gold happily nodded. He was not only happy that he had a new goal on the route, but that he had finally made a friend.  
The two trainers had caught many pokemon on their lines, but failed to find any Gyarados. "What are we going to do? We haven't found any Gyarados at all." Suddenly Gold's line was tugged again. Gold pulled thinking it was going to be the large serpent pokemon. Gold pulled as hard as he could and pulled…a Psyduck, a yellow duck pokemon with three back hairs on its head. "What the hell is Psyduck doing here?!" Gold yelled. "Go back into the lake! I have no interest in something as pathetic and stupid looking as you." Gold looked and saw that Psyduck was socializing with Mudkip and Shiki, who had been healed a little while before they started fishing.  
"Why not Catch the thing?" asked Daryl. "I mean it is a water type, plus according to my Ryushodex it knows some psychic attacks and---"  
"No! I would never catch something as stupid looking as that!" Gold picked up the duck pokemon and threw it as hard as he could back into the water. "There now we can continue fishing!"  
Daryl nodded and the two continued fishing. However, Gold was only able to hook the dame Psyduck. Gold would continuously throw Psyduck back into the water and the duck pokemon would keep attaching itself to the line. At one point Psyduck climbed up on the rock next to Gold and fell asleep next to him. Gold fumed and got up raising his leg. He then swiftly kicked the duck into a strange blue rock. The rock started to rise revealing itself to be a giant blue serpent. "Gya---Gyarados!" both trainers exclaimed. Gyarados readied itself for battle. Gold took out his Ryushodex. "I have to scan this pokemon."

In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.

"Well this is not a very good idea." said Gold as he watched the angry Gyarados thrash a about. The blue beast released a Hyper Beam that immediately knocked out both Mudkip and Shiki before they could even launch an attack. The Gyarados then turned to Gold and Daryl. It blasted a giant blue sphere at the two trainers. "Oh no! Water pulse!" Suddenly the giant sphere was stopped in midair. Some weird purple aura surrounded it. It was then thrown back at Gyarados full force. Gold was astonished to see that they were actually saved. "How was that even possible!?!" Daryl pointed to Psyduck who was now lifting Gyarados with his mind. He then blasted an ice beam at Gyarados freezing it solid. Daryl looked at Gold. "This one is yours man. If it wasn't for your friend we wouldn't have been able to do this." Gold thought for a moment. "Why would Psyduck actually want to help me?" Psyduck motioned for me to throw a ball.  
Gold continued to think and picked up a pokeball. He then threw it at Psyduck. Psyduck was caught off guard and was instantly captured. "Daryl," Gold said turning to his friend. "I'm stupid. I accidentally caught that Psyduck, so I guess that means that means Gyarados is yours." Daryl smiled. "Thanks man. Come on Heavy Ball!" He took out a pokeball with a black top and four blue spheres on each side. Two of the spheres occupied each side of the ball. The pokemon was atomically caught. "Sweet I caught one of the Gyarados lurking around here!" Daryl and Gold gave each other five. Gold walked to the other side and picked up Psyduck in his pokeball. "Looks like I have myself that water pokemon I wanted." He threw the pokeball in the air and Psyduck appeared happily. He jumped into Gold's arms. Gold reluctantly, yet happily, hugged his new pokemon. "You may look a little dumb…but you're my pokemon Psy---" Gold thought for a moment, "I'll call you Haru." Psyduck looked ridiculously puzzled at the name he was given but reluctantly smiled.

Later that evening Daryl and Gold had reached Rose City. "Hey wait a minute, aren't we suppose to be in Carnation?" Daryl asked Gold. Gold shook his head.  
"We are in Rose City. The city that is eternally beautiful." Replied Gold looking at his pokegear's map function.  
"Why do these cities have these ridiculously pretentious descriptions anyway? I mean this place is a bit of a dump." Daryl said almost gagging at the site of the city. Suddenly a tall teenage boy around Daryl and Gold's ages appeared.  
The boy had red hair, sunglasses, a pokeball on his anvil t-shirt that had two red sleeves. He had blue jeans on and pokeball themed sneakers. He had a messenger bag in the shape of a pokeball with one orange strap. The most interesting thing were his eyes. He had the most peculiar eyes. One was blue and the other was green. "Hey guys, I am really sorry. See I was trying to find the pokegear company. I got lost, but finally found this place---hey you in the yellow polo shirt. Why are you not listening?" The boy with the very strange eyes had not noticed that he had knocked Daryl unconscious. "Is he okay?" asked the boy. "I am really sorry I didn't mean to--"  
"You idiot! My friend is unconscious! Your going to pay!"  
The boy took out his wallet and handed Gold $50,000. "I really hope this will compensate for my minor stupidity. My name is Musha Gerard and I---"  
"Did you just say Gerard?!" Daryl said now out of his coma. "You mean your Senshi Gerard Son and Hikari Gerard's brother?! That obscenely rich Gerard family?! Your one of them?!"  
Musha took a step back. "I wouldn't call us obscenely rich. I think we are okay though. Wow I guess we are kind of famous then."  
It seems that a new member will be joining our two trainers on their journey to the unknown. Something interesting is probably going to happen soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Get in Pokegear and let’s go!

Chapter 4: Get in Pokegear and let's go!

Gold, Daryl, and Musha decided that the three of them would travel together for a while. "So exactly what should we do now? I'm really bored." said Gold. "Also, we need to find a place where our pokemon can be healed." Musha's ears perked up. "Let's find the Pokemon Center!" Gold and Daryl looked very puzzled. "What's a Pokemon Center?" both of the trainers asked. Musha gasped as if he had seen a ghost. "You both are trainers and have never been to a pokemon center?! Well it's this hospital that treats sick, injured, or simply let's tried pokemon rest up till their strength is back. Best part is that it's for free! Not to mention that it runs a hotel for trainers. There is one in just about every town and city. In fact there is only one town I can think of in Ryusho that doesn't have one and that would be Tiny Seed Town."  
Gold had rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, I'm from Tiny Seed. So I wouldn't know. I just became a trainer like two days ago so----" Mush looked at Gold in disbelief. "Seriously?! You must have only your starter then!" Gold's eyes twitch a bit then raised three fingers starting with his middle one. "I have three. A Treecko, a Starly, and a Psyduck. I caught starly and psyduck on route 203 and Treecko was my starter. I am not that much of a novice that I wouldn't have even made one capture yet." Musha fell to the ground and started laughing hysterically. "Wow those are some really common garden variety pokemon. Check mine out! Come on out guys!" Musha threw three normal pokeball into the air and three pokemon appeared. One was a red bipedal monkey with a flame on its behind. Another was a small bipedal black and blue dog with what looked to be a cat ears on top of it's head but regular floppy ears where they should be, and red eyes. On it's arms were small gray part. Finally the third was a small turtle with a green lead on its head, and a brown and black shell. "Meet Chimchar, Riolu, and Turtwig! These three are rare pokemon usually found in the Sinnoh region."  
Gold rolled his eyes. "So what? Your dad bought you some imports. You didn't actually catch any of them did you?" Musha's face turned bright red. "Chimchar was my starter! I caught the other two on my way here!" Gold grinned. "Looks like I hit a nerve." thought Gold to himself. "I guess he paid a pretty penny to get you that Chimchar. It doesn't even look like you raised it at all. I bet this is the first time you actually let it out of the ball. And yes, I am insinuating that you bought all of those rare pokemon." Gold watched as Musha fumed. "This is all too easy." Gold thought to himself. Musha pointed to Chimchar. "Alright let's battle 1 on 1. I choose Chimchar!" Chimchar readied itself for battle. Gold took out his Ryushodex.

It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps

"So it's a fire version of Aipom huh? Well I think I'll go with Haru!" Gold threw a pokeball into the air and a light of energy appeared out of it and yellow duck pokemon appeared. "Haru, use your water gun!" Haru nodded and blasted a huge stream of water out of its mouth. Chimchar was soaked and glared at Musha for choosing him. "Alright, Gokujou! Use your Brick Break!" Gokujou, the Chimchar, raised his arm. It started to glow a reddish color and then he hit Haru full force on the head. Haru's head began to swell. Gokujou started to float in midair by some strange force. "What's going on?! What's happening to Gokujou!" Gold began to smile.  
"You really are a novice yourself. You'd know that Psyduck has psychic powers due to it's permanent headache. Not to mention that Haru's a water type to so choosing Gokujou was probably the worst decision you could have chosen."  
Haru lifted Gokujou up into the air, with his mind, and flung him full force into a tree. Gokujou was completely unconscious. "Game set match." said Gold pointing to Musha. "Looks like this battle is mine." Musha fell to the ground and started to cry. "I thought that you were weak...I guess I was wrong again..." Daryl walked over to Musha and helped him up. "You under estimated Gold. He is the son of a pokemon professor and he is very smart. Musha all you did was underestimate Gold's pokemon because you think they are very common and that's what led to your downfall. You have to learn to never underestimate your opponent. We are going to Carnation City together and each of us are going to challenge the gym leader there." Musha got up and sighed. "I challenged him and won. I got the badge and thought maybe there were some gyms around this part. I guess isn't a gym here in Rose City after all. Gold, is there one in Tiny Seed?" Gold shook his head. "It's a nice town admittedly, but no gyms I'm afraid. Let's just all go to the pokemon center."  
The three trainers walked until they found a large building with a red roof. Gold, Daryl, and Musha took their pokemon to a tall woman with pink hair who wore a nurses outfit. "Hello, my name is Nurse Joy. How can I help you today?"  
"Hello Nurse Joy, can you heal our pokemon?" said Daryl taking out his pokeballs and handing them to Nurse Joy.  
Musha and Gold took out their pokeballs and gave them to nurse Joy as well. She handed us each three keys in exchange. "They are for one of our rooms it's stalked with a mini bar and beds." The three trainers walked down the hallway with their room keys. "Uh, maybe one person should take care of all the keys." said Musha looking at the keys. "How long are we staying here in Rose City? I mean I figured we'd just go get dinner, pick up our pokemon, and then head over to the Pokegear Company." Daryl and Gold shrugged their shoulders. "What's at the Pokegear Company anyway? You said that's why you came to Rose." said Daryl sitting on a comfortable bed with blue Squirtle themed sheets.  
"Oh well you see, there are some new applications I want for my pokegear." said Musha sitting on the Chimchar themed bed.  
Gold chose the third which was a Treecko themed bed. "What's the application for? I may want one for my own pokedex."  
"There are two. One is called the Gym reader. When you get to a city with a gym it reacts, and tells you the name of the gym leader as well as their type that they use." said Musha taking out his red pokegear, "The second application is for texting and going on line. You can go on the internet anywhere because the Wi-fi you get is from the entire region. As long as you have reception from the pokegear phone, you'll have reception for the internet."  
Daryl got really excited. "How can I get one? How much are they?! Musha, I just have to get one!" Daryl got very close to Musha, who was clearly very uncomfortable in the situation. "Well as a promotion they are giving away free ones until tomorrow night. Let's go pick some up and then head out in the morning." Daryl nodded and grabbed Musha and ran as fast as he could to towards the building. Gold rolled his eyes and thought. "What am I doing here? They aren't part of my goal...I don't need them. Why is it that I decided to make friends with Musha and Daryl. I mean I was so quick to warm up to these people that I am even going to be traveling with them...why is that?" Gold walked down the hallway a bit further behind his "friends." He began to reconsider his friendship with the two other trainers. "Really, all I need is my pokemon and I'll be just fine."  
Daryl has noticed Gold was far behind.  
"What's wrong with you man? Come on!" Daryl said calling to Gold still holding Musha's arm.  
"What's your problem? We are suppose to be having fun." Musha said smiling to Gold.  
Gold rolled his eyes in response not saying anything. "Fine whatever." Gold walked fasted up the two trainers and saw that there was no way he could get away from them.  
The Pokegear company was a huge tower with radio receivers everywhere on it. The building itself was a giant skyscraper with about two-hundred floors to it. The three boys walked in and saw that there was a line to pick up the applications. "This is going to take forever isn't it..." said Daryl to his friends. Gold turned his head to see a very pretty woman, who appeared to be in her thirties, wearing a bonnet and a red sundress had walked in. She was sighing as she was being followed by a very tall light brown skinned man. He had very muscular arms and on his left one, he had a strange black cross tattooed on it. He was wearing a shirt that was black and red in the fashion of a cherish pokeball. . He had black hair. His eyes were dark red, he had a goatee, and he was scowling. Behind him was a red eyes lion pokemon that was mostly black. It had black front legs with blue legs and sharp fangs. It's tail had a yellow star almost like a shuriken at the end.  
"Hey I wonder what that pokemon is." asked Gold. Musha looked at Gold. "That pokemon's called Luxray. It is the final evolution of Shinx. It's suppose to be really strong. Also by the look of that one, it's been very well trained." Gold took out his Ryushodex and had scanned the pokemon.

It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects.

"Jeff, please your organization couldn't have asked you to follow me everywhere. I mean I truly do trust Riccardo and Max's opinions, but you and Luxray must be very tired."  
The man rolled his eyes in almost the same fashion as Gold, "Ma'am, please just let me do my job. I am here to make sure that you are safe from the those bad people."  
"Hey the woman said that she doesn't want your help, so get to steppin you muscle headed doofus!" said Gold. He took his arm and slammed it into Gold's head. "Respect your elders kid." Gold got up, but had a bloody nose. He made a fist at Jeff, but Jeff merely held the boys hand grasping it, without any difficulty. "Your outmatched kid, so why not give up!" He threw Gold aside who was in an immense amount of pain. The woman pulled on Jeff's ear. "Listen here, I won't have you throwing around customers. My company welcomes the youth!"  
Musha walked over to the Gold and helped him up. He then turned to the woman, "Are you Ms. Annette Fennete, the president of the Ryusho Pokegear company?" The woman smiled at Musha. "Yes, I am. Who might you be?" President Fennete asked Musha.  
"I'm Musha Gerard, this is my friend Gold Elm, and that's Daryl..." Daryl chimed in. "Daryl Azumamiyah." Musha smiled. "Daryl Azumamiyah. The three of us are traveling together and we came here to get the two new applications for our pokegears." President Fennete looked at the boys and smiled. "Alright kids, here are the applications." She handed Musha three blue cards that said Online +Gym locator. "Scan these with your Pokegear signals and they will be updated." Musha smiled. "Thanks a lot man and--"  
Suddenly fifty men crashed through the windows of the buildings. "Don't anybody move! We are the D.o.C! We are here for your data on the gym locator!" The men were wearing strange purple jumpsuits and ski hats. They had the initials D.o.C. On their jump suit fronts and backs. "You heard us hand over your pokemon!" Jeff rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You just said you wanted the application. Now you want our pokemon! Make up your damn minds you trashy team rocket wannabees!" The men from the D.o.C all got enraged. "That's it, go Poochyena!" All fifty men took out purple pokeballs with several strange archaic markings on them. Out of the pokeballs appeared small, black, canine pokemon. They each had one fang on each side of their mouths as well as yellow eyes with dark red pupils. Their fur was a bit scruffy and they had small tails.  
"Wow Poochyena!" said Daryl sarcastically. "What, you robbed a pound or something? No wonder you want to steal our pokemon, they are so very common." Gold however was a bit puzzled.  
"What, are they suppose to be common or something? Bare in mind I moved here from Johto, so most things from Houen or Sinnoh are bit unfamiliar." Daryl nodded. "Check your Ryushodex, it has all the information on it. It's such a common pokemon that they are in just about every region. They are kind of like the dog version of rattatta." Gold nodded and scanned the scruffy dog pokemon.

It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back.

"Wow that is a very common pokemon." Gold came to realization however that they had not pokemon since they were all left in the center. "Guys what are we going to do?" Suddenly Jeff took out a black and red ball. It was in the same color scheme as his outfit. "From this Cherish ball! I summon thee! Hariyama!" Jeff threw the ball at full strength almost like a pitcher pitching a baseball at ninety miles per hour. The ball hit one of the Poochyena in the fact knocking it out then flew into the air releasing energy. Form the energy appeared a very rotund human-like pokemon. It had two giant hands and with three fingers on each. It had a brown color with an orange "outfit" on the back of his head was a black line that looked like hair that continued to it's eyebrows. It had two normal eyes but was the only thing normal about it.  
"What with the weird pokemon?" asked Musha to President Fennete. The president grinned. "Just watch Musha, Jeff will show you just how powerful he is." Jeff merely snapped his fingers. Hariyama jumped up and down causing a major earthquake causing all the Poochyena in the room to ram into each other. "Now, Focus Punch!" Hariyama's giant left hand glowed a bright white and it punched into one of the Poochyena sending it flying into the others and then knocked into their trainers and out the window. "And like that the fools are gone." Jeff turned to the president, "Alright now that's over with, my job is completed. President Fennete there is a 100% chance of your safety, but just incase I'll assign some regular agents from my organization to guard you." Jeff turned away and left through the door. Gold, who was still in a bit of pain, tried to follow him, but he was gone without a trace. "Just who was he...?"  
The next day a heavily bandaged Gold and his friends had left town with their pokemon. "What was with that Nurse Joy saying Please come again? Does she want us to make sure our pokemon get hurt again? What a total bitch." said Gold angrily. Musha nervously replied, "I think she just thinks it was a pleasure serving us. Though, you maybe right. If pokemon stopped getting hurt, then she would be out of a job." Daryl rolled his eyes in the same fashion as Gold. "I think you two are reading to much into this. In any case where is the next stop on the map?" Gold looked at his Pokegear. "Well it seems to be some place called circle forest. It is inhabited with ground types and grass types that are feuding so it says that we should proceed with a lot of caution." Gold thought for a moment. "Ground types are also suppose to be strong against fire types. I think we should make a quick stop!"  
Gold started running and his friends soon followed, however what they didn't know is that they were being closely followed from behind by someone. "Hmm, I suppose I left a bit to quickly." said a clearly male voice with a Luxray next to him...


	5. Chapter 5: Entering Ground Typezerp

Chapter 5: Entering Ground- type zero!

Gold ran full force into the forest seeing many different pokemon. "I wonder what I should catch for my gym battle." Several ground type pokemon were walking around the forest doing nothing. One circular rock pokemon with large arms but a small spherical body with a "tough" face appeared. "Wow a Geodude!" Gold thought for a moment and rolled his eyes. "I could do a bit better then a Geodude." Geodude, angered at the remark, punched Gold in the stomach and floated off. "Alright, let's see what I could catch..." said Gold barely recovering. "Musha, Daryl, what do you guys think---where are you guys?!" yelled Gold. Gold was lost and couldn't find his friends. "Okay don't panic, your pokegear must have some compass Gold...yeah that's it..." Gold checked his pokegear and it had no compass or anything of the sort. "Great, I'm lost... Oh well, I can figure out something." Gold looked around and couldn't find anyway out. Soon he began to hear rustling in the bushes. He nervously turned around. "Whose there?!" Out of the bushes appeared an injured Rhyhorn. The pokemon was a dark gray rhinoceros with a small gray horn. It was a quadruped pokemon with a large mouth, two fangs, and red eyes. The pokemon had a bit of an angry expression on it's face. Rhyhorn was severely hurt and fell to the ground in pain. Gold thought of just walking away, but the pokemon was moaning for help.  
Gold began to treat the pokemon. It slowly opened it's eyes and saw Gold. It licked Gold's hand in gratitude. "Yeah...don't mention it..." Once it was treated, Gold got up and turned around. "Well see you later Rhyhorn." Rhyhorn got up smiled and followed close to Gold. "Um, what are you doing?" Rhyhorn looked at Gold and jumped on top of him and began to lick him. It blasted a blue beam from it's mouth and froze Gold solid. The ice broke apart. "Wait...you know Ice Beam?!" Gold yelled. His yell caused a lot of pokemon in the forest to come out. Several were grass types that were to not fond of being awakened. "Wow, this is not good..." Gold took out Manny's pokeball. "Come on Manny!" Gold threw the pokeball and the light brown bird pokemon appeared. "Manny, use Aerial Ace"! Manny nodded and slammed into a nearby Oddish. The weed pokemon with a small armless body that was shaped like a bulb that had three leaves on it's head began to cry. It's friends, several large grass pokemon with the same body type and a large flower on each of their heads appeared. "Well Vileplume...that's just wonderful...." Gold took out his Ryushodex.

Vileplume's toxic pollen triggers atrocious allergy attacks. That's why it is advisable never to approach any attractive flowers in a jungle, however pretty they may be.

Gold cringed at seeing that. "Alright Manny time for you to really shine! Aerial Ace!" Manny flew up into the air and dive bombed into several of the Vileplume. Only two of them were unconscious. Gold, Rhyhorn, and Manny all ran as fast as they could. Soon they were all far away. "Alright, so what should we do now?" Gold thought for a second then his eyes widened. "Hey Rhyhorn," He said turning to the rhino pokemon, "Do you know the forest well?" Rhyhorn nodded vigorously and happily. "Alright, well have you seen two guys around my age?" Rhyhorn happily nodded and pointed to the two boys who were being attacked by several Geodude.  
"Guys!" Gold yelled over. He realized how stupid that was, because the Geodude were than about to attack Gold. Gold smacked his head and immediately threw Shiki's pokeball. "Shiki, use absorb!" Shiki's eyes turned bright yellow and energy bubbles from the Geodude started to go into Shiki giving Shiki more strength. "Alright Shiki! Now finish them off with one more good Absorb!" Shiki nodded and absorbed the rest of the energy from the Geodude. The Geodude all fell the ground unconscious. Gold hugged Shiki. "That's my Treecko!" Rhyhorn happily knocked over the two as well. "Well looks like you really seem to like us, Rhyhorn." Rhyhorn furiously nodded and licked Shiki and Gold. Gold stood up and started to pet Rhyhorn. "Alright, let's get out of the forest." Shiki, Rhyhorn, Musha, and Daryl all nodded. They all ran as fast as they could.  
"Hey guys do you feel that we are being followed at all?" asked Gold. Shiki was riding on top of Rhyhorn was nervously looked around. Musha's Chimchar was on his shoulder, while Mudkip had occupied Daryl's head. "We should north. The city is suppose to be a little further up. I guess we should just find where north is and go that way." Suddenly a giant light started flashing in the direction in front of the trio. "What's going on? Are we being invaded by aliens?!" exclaimed Musha in horror. Gold's eyes rolled and he slapped the back of Musha's head. "For some reason I don't think that we are being invaded by anything. In any case, maybe that's going to show us how to get to the northern part of the forest." Daryl put his thumb on his lip and narrowed his eyes. He then looked up at the light. "Alright, let's follow it then. If it is some light from the city that means that we are indeed getting very close."  
Gold turned to Rhyhorn. "Alright, want to join my team?" Rhyhorn happily tackled Gold and licked his face. Then got into a battle position. "I guess, I should see how strong you are exactly. Alright, well let's see how this works out. Shiki come on!" Shiki nodded and got into a battle ready position. Rhyhorn, without any hesitation, blasted a very powerful Ice Beam at Shiki. The Treecko had narrowly avoided it. "Shiki, use absorb!" Shiki's eyes turned yellow and energy bubbles from Rhyhorn absorbed into the small gecko pokemon. Rhyhorn got up and attempted a Take Down. It rammed as hard as it could into Shiki causing him an immense amount of pain. "Gold, Rhyhorn should be weakened a bit more from Take Down!" yelled Daryl over to them. Gold shook his head. "Rhyhorn's rock head ability prevents recoil damage." Musha nodded and bit his thumb nervously. "This isn't good, if Gold doesn't think of something quickly..."  
Gold rolled his eyes. "Okay Shiki, one more absorb!" Shiki's eyes turned yellow again and energy from Rhyhorn was once again transferred. Rhyhorn began to wobble as if it was on its last legs. "Alright, this is over! Pokeball go!" Gold took out an empty pokeball and threw it as Rhyhorn. The pokemon went inside with no problem and the pokeball wobbled a bit. It suddenly stabilized and stopped. "Yeah, guess who caught a Rhyhorn?! Yeah this guy!" Gold said pointing to himself. Gold and Shiki started to a do a very odd victory dance. Gold turned around to still see the light was still shining. Gold quickly got up and ran towards the light. He was closely followed by his friends. "Alright we are so out of here!"  
The boys, who now put their pokemon back in their pokeballs, continued on their way out of the forest. They got to the light and they were out of the forest and were in front of the city.  
"Wait...where did the light go?" asked Musha very curiously, "Nothing just up and disappears."  
"I guess it did." replied Gold sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes, "To be honest, I don't care. We've reached Carnation and that's all that really matters. I mean do you really care if we find that light or that we are here or not."  
Musha sighed a bit. "I guess, what about you Daryl, what do you think."  
"I guess Gold is right. I mean we aren't here investigating weird beacons, we are here to challenge the gym leader. Also now that Gold has a Rhyhorn, he just increased his chances for winning his first badge. Musha, what are you going to do?|" Musha smiled. "Don't worry I have my methods. I have one pokemon in particular that will help me."  
Gold shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say." Gold started to run and was soon followed by his two friends. Little did they know they were still being followed by the man with the Luxray. The man removed his hood revealing himself to be Jeff. "What fools...they needed my help to get out of the forest. Why is Max even interested in this one." Jeff took out a pokegear with a cross symbol similar to the one on his arm on the front. "Hello Rachel...yes your in Carnation? Yes, that's right the one he wants is coming your way. I want you to test him. Oh and I want Silver to test him too. Yeah, that's it well I'll talk to you later." Jeff hung up his pokegear and turned to Luxray. "I suppose this means that tomorrow we will see if the organization really does need these nitwits..." Jeff and Luxray suddenly disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: Set ablaze the World

Chapter 6: Set ablaze the world!

Gold, Daryl, and Musha ran into the city. "Well we have to find the gym. According to the gym reader, it's located on Lincoln Street." Musha looked puzzled. "I thought the gym reader also tells us a bit about the gym leader. Though in retrospect, I suppose that it's kind of unnecessary right now, since we know Roger uses fire types." Gold rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll have to go to Lincoln Street then." Musha and Daryl nodded. The three trainer began to ran towards their destination, the gym. They saw many sights on their way. One was a very large red building with a ribbon design on the door. It was a square shape with a light blue roof. Gold stopped in front of the building.  
"What in God's name is this monstrosity?" said Gold quite puzzles.  
"It's a contest hall" Replied Daryl, who had backed up to see it. "It's where pokemon contests are held."  
"I know what a pokemon contest is, we had them back in Johto, it's just that our halls looked a bit different and not so generic."  
Musha walked up to his friends. "Oh Gold, did I show you what I found in the forest?" Gold turned to Musha. "No what'd you find?" Musha took out a pokeball and threw it up in the air. Out of the pokeball appeared a small yellow creature with a small purple abdomen, a horn, and what looked like eyeliner under the eyes. It was a bi pedal creature with two small arms and feet. "Meet my new friend, Larvitar. I named him, Lavi." Musha picked up the creature who smiled and waved hello to Gold. "When we all separated, I found him all alone in the forest, so I decided to catch him. Also this will make things a lot easier for the gym battle. "All we have to do now is win." Gold and Daryl nodded. "Before we go to the gym, let's heal out pokemon first. We don't want them tired before a gym battle." added Daryl who took out a map. "Let's see it's conveniently across the street from the gym. That's horrendously convenient, but I won't complain."  
The trainers walked into the pokemon center to see the same pink haired woman in a nurse's outfit as the one from Rose City. She was accompanied by a large egg shaped pink pokemon with three hairs each side and two oval shaped black eyes. "Hello I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you today?" Gold became very nervous. "Not only have I met you before, but you're the same bitch who wanted our pokemon to become hurt again! What's your angle you witch!? Do you have some sick pleasure in seeing pokemon hurt. Also how did you get to Carnation City so damn fast? Do you have a teleportation unit? Or are you a clone? Tell me, what's the conspiracy?!" Musha punched Gold in the head and dragged him out of the way. "I must apologize for my friend. He didn't know you had Alzheimer's and have a teleportation unit."  
The nurse Joy grew quickly irritated and gritted her teeth. She looked at Gold and Musha and said, "Look kid, there is a nurse Joy in every city in every nation at every pokemon center. We all just happen to be related to one another. I don't know how we are all identical, it's probably due to all the inbreeding. That's why my sister has a third arm. In any case, do you want me to heal your pokemon." She said quickly reverting to her smile. Gold got up and smacked Musha. He then rolled his eyes and took out his four pokeballs. "My Treecko, Starly, Rhyhorn, and Psyduck need some Tender, loving care. See to it that they get it." Musha, while rubbing his head, took out his four pokeballs. "Same for my Chimchar, Turtwig, Riolu, and Larvitar." Daryl brought the rear by handing her his three pokeballs containing Gyarados, Mudkip, and Taillow. "Thank you so very much Nurse Joy. I apologize for my associates. They are not the most trusting...or smart..."  
Gold rolled his eyes. "So what should we do now?" Musha put his index finger on his chin. "Hey, let's meet the gym leader at least. I mean the gym is hard to miss..." Musha said while pointing out the window to a very large building in the shape of a Charmeleon flexing. On it's head was a sign that said CARNATION GYM. "That has to be the most pointless design I have ever seen." Suddenly a very large muscular hand appeared on Gold's shoulder . "I don't think my design was so frivolous." Gold turned around to see a very large man with a height of about 7'7. He was very muscular, had blonde hair and green eyes. He had black streaks though out his hair. He has three black earrings on each ear. He was wearing a red tank top and had black jeans with chains coming out of the pockets. He wore large black boots with a skull on the left side of each. He had a tattoo of a cross on his left arm in the same design as Jeff. His toothy grin revealed two very sharp fangs.  
"Howdy, my name is Roger, I'm the gym leader." Said the man, "Nice to meetcha. Are you challengers?"  
"Yeah, we are trainers here to battle for your badge. Will you accept our challenge?"  
"Oh so this is your team. It looks a little small for the tournament, but maybe you'll get more members."  
"What do you mean by team? I thought we had to each battle you 1 on 1."  
"No, no you don't. Don't you think that'd be completely stupid? I mean why would three battle each other one after another would be an exercise in futility. No rather, in Ryusho people form teams and enter the pokemon league. In each gym the team, or the gym leader depending on the rules, pick a member, or in my case members, to battle the gym leader for the badge. I'm not going to sit around and lie to you. I'm also going to assume that you three are a team."  
Gold thought for a second and nodded. "Yes Roger, we are indeed a team. We request a battle!" Musha and Daryl's eyes widened. They dragged Gold aside. "Excused for a moment" said Musha nervously, then turned to Gold, "I didn't agree to this! I mean I want to enter the league sure, but we don't really even know each other. This is such a bone headed move." Gold pushed Musha arm aside. "Look, I don't really care if we are friends or anything, I just want to get the top, but apparently I can't unless I'm in a team. So, if that means that the three of us are not going to have to officially join forces, then so be it." Gold walked up to Roger. "Alright, how many team members to we need to make a full team?" Roger looked at Gold and smiled. "You need at least six members to form a team. You can have more, but no more then ten members. Since you have three right now, counting yourself, you need at least three more to make an official team. However, you guys can actually register right here in the pokemon center. Every time you get a new member, they can be registered at the nearest pokemon center."  
The trio looked at each other and silently agreed. "Alright, so what's next? Can we battle you?" Roger shook his head. "Sorry, the day after tomorrow I can battle you. Tomorrow I'm hosting the pokemon contest and today, I have to go down to the center and help set up. I also have work to do at the castle." The trio perked up at the world castle. "There's a castle here in the city?" asked Gold. Daryl turned to Gold. "In the eight gyms located here in Ryusho, there are an accompanying eight castles. In each of the castles are suppose to be a lot of treasure and monks protecting them. The treasure is all worth an obscene amount of money. They are suppose to be the relics left by legendary ancient pokemon." Gold rolled his eyes then thought for a second. "If I was to take some of these treasures...me and my pokemon would be much closer to the top...best of all I could blame it on Musha and he could simply use his money to bail himself out of this."  
Daryl turned to Gold. "Are you listening? You are the one that asked about the stupid castles." Gold turned to Daryl. "Yeah, I'm all here. Say, Roger," Gold said turning back to the hulking man, "Is it possible for us to watch the contest, since you are cheating us out of a battle?" Roger rolled his eyes. "Is he always this charming?" Musha closed his eyes and took out some chocolate cookies from his messenger bag. "It's best not to listen to his whining. You'll find yourself a lot happier." Gold glared at Musha, who immediately turned away. "Anyway Gold, yeah the contest is free. Usually you would need to get a contest pass, but in Carnation anyone can watch. Just the problem here is that it's first come, first serve for the seating so you will have to get there early tomorrow if you want good seats. Unless you knew a coordinator, there would be no way to get to the front." Gold nodded and then turned and walked over to the Pokemon Center front desk.'  
"Hey Nurse Clone! Where is the hell are my pokemon?!" Gold yelled. Nurse Joy appeared with all of their pokeballs. "Sorry, I was in surgery. I checked all your pokemon, they are well rested, and ready for battle. Oh and by the way, call me or any of my family members, Nurse Clone again, I will bury you alive. Oh and please come again." Nurse Joy said smiling the whole time.  
"Why do you want to me again?" Gold asked picking up all the team pokeballs.  
"What do you mean?" Nurse Joy replied completely losing her smile.  
"Well your sister told us she wants to see us again. Do you get some sick pleasure in watching our pokemon suffer?" Gold said sending out his pokemon to examine to see if there was a problem with them. "Did she brutalize you Shiki?"  
Nurse Joy stomped her feet. "The Pokemon League forces us to say that! I wouldn't be a nurse if I liked seeing things hurt!"  
Gold rolled his eyes, "Sure, you just put on this happy nurse act to mask the fact that you are secretly a pokemon murderer and sadist. You make me sick!"  
Nurse Joy began to fume. "I am obligated to let you stay here, but just to let you know, I now hate you."  
"Alright, I'm fine with that. I'm pretty used to being hated by most of the Earth, so it doesn't matter to me that much."  
Gold turned away and walked over to Roger and his team mates. "I have all of our pokemon. Shiki and my other pokemon are in my bag already. What are we going to do till tomorrow? It's not like we have all that much to do right now. Want to go get dinner at a restaurant and make Musha pay?" Musha's jaw dropped. "I'm not your personal cash machine. I can't be the one to pay for dinner every night you know!" Gold completely ignored Musha as he explained to Roger how rich Musha was. "Well that's nice that you have a talking cash machine." Musha started to pout in the corner of the room. "Alright, so where do you want to eat?" Gold thought for a moment. "Let's go Italian again tonight, I would love some nice Penne and a nice white sau---"  
Suddenly, the roof of the pokemon center exploded and a giant trash can shaped machine with long metal arms appeared. It has no physical bottom and simply hovered in the air. "Who are you!?" yelled Musha. "I don't think the machine is alive." Musha's face turned bright red. "Oh...yeah sorry." Suddenly the top of the machine had opened up. Smoke started to rise and two characters appeared. "We are the light that stands at World End!" The smoke cleared and it revealed two DOC minions. One was a man with red hair and pale white skin. He had blue eyes and was wearing black gloves. He had a large mantis like pokemon with a lizard-like face, two scythes for hands and a very muscled body called scyther next to him. "My name is George and this is..." The person next to him was a girl with black hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, brown skin, a pierced nose, and a tank top going up to her navel and a mini skirt. "I am the fabulous Lopez and we are Mr. Scott's tag team grunt duo! We are so close to DOC Chevalierdom, it's just not funny! So give us your pokemon! Better yet we'll take them! I choose you Shellder!" She threw a pokeball and out of it appeared a purple shell pokemon. The shell opened to reveal to large eyes. A tongue soon came out stuck itself out at Musha.  
Musha grabbed his pokeball from Gold. "Alright, I think I'll take these two on! I choose you, Larvi--!" Roger stepped in front of Musha and took out a pokeball. "Come forth! Slugma!" He sent out a anamorphous blob of lava that took the shape of a slug. It had two rather large eye brows and revealed itself to have eyes and mouth. George laughed at Slugma. "What the hell is that thing going to?!" Gold, Daryl, and Musha took out their Ryushodexes and scanned the pokemon. "Wait, I didn't know you guys even had pokemon! You've never scanned anything." In the same fashion as Gold, Musha rolled his eyes. "We couldn't enter Ryusho's tournament without any. These work as trainer identifications." Gold shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose this was stupidity on my part for not asking before. In any case..." Gold scanned the Slugma.

Slugma the Lava pokemon. A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places.

"Slugma! Use Flamethrower!" A giant stream of fire came out of Slugma's mouth blasting both George and Lopez's pokemon. It then turned to themselves and their machine blasting them threw the roof. The trio trainer's jaws dropped simultaneously. "I didn't know you were that strong Roger." Roger turned to the trainers and smiled. "I wouldn't be a gym leader if I wasn't this strong." The trainers looked upon Roger as frightened and nervously smiled. "Well let's register." The three trainers walked up the front desk and handed nurse Joy their Ryushodexes. "What's your team name?" The boys though for a moment. "Alright, call use The Enders." said Gold. "Yeah, that's our name. We are going to be setting this world ablaze till it ends with us at the top."  
The heroes looked at each other happily and now simply awaited till the next day when the contest would start.


	7. Chapter 7: A true Contestfrontation!

Chapter 7: A true Contest-frontation!

The next morning, Gold, Musha, and Daryl began to walk to the pokemon contest hall. "I'm so excited! I've never seen a pokemon contest before!" Daryl exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Gold are you excited?" Gold was drinking a cup of a coffee he had picked up at the pokemon center's cafe. Gold was not exactly thrilled to be awake so early in the morning and simply grunted in response to his friend's remark. "I think this will be a great experience! Maybe we will find a powerful trainer to join our team. Remember guys we don't even have one badge yet, nor do we have another teammate. Maybe at the contest we'll find someone really cool to enter with us." Gold looked up. "I suppose that's true. I mean it couldn't hurt to find a contest trainer to join us. I mean it's not like they have some tournament they enter like the pokemon league. Since they don't have anything more important to do, I'm sure any coordinator would be begging to join us!"  
"Everything you said was completely and utterly wrong!" said a voice, "You have absolutely no idea how pokemon contests work, do you?"  
"Who said that? Who are you?" Gold said.  
A brown skinned, silver haired, light blue eyes, teenage boy appeared. He wore a black t-shirt with a purple and white pokeball on it. He wore navy blue jeans, a spiked choker on his neck, had a blue messenger bag, and blue bandana with the top half of a pokeball as the symbol on it. "How dare you say such a thing about contests! You obviously have no idea how they work!" Gold took an almost defensive stance towards the boy. "Who the hell are you to tell me off!" The boy took out a pokeball. "I'm a coordinator, a contest trainer. The name is Chris Harlown. I'm here to enter the Carnation City Contest and win its ribbon." Gold rolled his eyes. "Well explain something to me Chris. If your so smart, what's a contest all about. Enlighten a fool like myself."  
Chris walked up to Gold and flicked his forehead. "Fine, here is how contests work. First there is an appeal round. In the appeal round, coordinators use there pokemon to perform beautiful attacks known as appeals. Rather then use an attack to battle a pokemon, we use them to create spectacular works of art. The three judges then score our performances out of a possible thirty points. The eight coordinators with the most points go on to the second round in which we battle each other in a knock out tournament. Each battle lasts five minutes, you win by either knocking your opponent or deducting points from your opponent in battle. The points are rather simple, you lose points for your pokemon being attacked, an attack missing or failing, or your opponent using your attack to make themselves look more beautiful. The last opponent standing wins the ribbon for the city. Once you win five ribbons you go to something called the Grand Festival. Basically it's the contest version of the Pokemon league. The winner wins something called the Ribbon Cup, the equivalent to the Winner's trophy at the Ryusho League. In any case, that's Pokemon Contests in a nutshell." Said Chris while smiling at Musha and Daryl. He turned to Gold. "So no, it's not simple. In fact it's much harder, because not only do our pokemon have to be strong, but we have to come up with more creative ways to win."  
Gold rolled his eyes and looked at Chris. "Look, I'll be fair and say contests aren't as east as I first thought, but battling is still much harder. We have to teach our pokemon attacks and make sure we are always stronger."  
Chris's eyes narrowed. "We have to do that too, not to mention we have keep performances fresh so nothing is boring."  
"Well er...fine, whatever. It's not like I expect you to actually win this contest anyway. I mean just because you seem smart means you have any idea to actually make an appeal."  
"I don't think you realize who your talking to exactly. I've been training for a long time to do contests. Trust me, I am going to be winning this contest."  
"Fine, then Chris. My name is Gold Elm. I am going to make a deal with you. If you win this contest, then I'll admit defeat. If you lose however, you give up contests and join our Ryusho League team."  
"Sure, I accept your bet Gold. However, a little thing I'd like to add."  
"I'm listening, what do you want to add?"  
"You have to pay for dinner at any of the restaurants here in Carnation if I win for dinner tonight."  
"Fine, I agree to your little addition to our bet."  
Chris and Gold shook hands and then looked at Musha and Daryl. "So what are your names. You know mine now, so I'd like to know the names of the people I will be eating with tonight." Musha looked at Chris and said, "My name is Musha Gerard. Also I know about you anyway. Your Chris Harlown, Akira Harlown's younger brother and the son of Maya Harlown, the strongest gym leader in Ryusho and the head of the Harlown financial group. Your family is really famous over in West Ryusho, but what are you doing all the way here on the other side of the country?" Chris's eyes widened and he ran over to Musha. "Musha Gerard?! Of the famous Gerard family?! Your like the richest family...ever! What are you doing in east Ryusho with someone like Gold Elm...wait a minute Gold, would your father happen to be Professor Elm?!" Chris said grabbing his bag and taking out a book. Gold nodded completely frightened. "Your father is my hero! I swear! I must have watched every documentary he did. I remember he did say he had a son in which you could compare the attitude to that of a rabid Houndour." Gold twitched a bit and punched Musha in the stomach. "Hey what the hell was that for?! Chris said it!" Gold looked at Musha. "I've decided since your the dumb one, your going to be my punching bag! In any case, if your as famous as Musha said, why are you here then, they must have contests in west Ryusho?" Chris regained his composure and put his book away. "Well yeah, but I got a note that was supposedly written by my elder brother, Akira. As you all know he'd gone missing for the last couple months, so I decided to go looking for him myself." Chris took out the letter and handed it to Gold. Musha and Daryl looked over his letter and read the contents which said;

Dear Chris,  
How are you? I'm fine. I'm on a long journey to find the snake of the festival. However, my research has proven ineffective. I need your help finding the beast or how to summon it. Please come to West Ryusho and find me. I can not tell you my location for I am on the run from some bad people. They wish to find the beast and use it for some evil means, so I entrust this letter to you. I need you to come and find me. Do not tell our mother or our younger sister, Claire. Please your my only hope in this world. I hope this gets to you.  
Best wishes,  
Akira Harlown

Chris took the letter and put it away. "I don't know what to do. I'm at such a loss, I have no idea what I should even do. I mean my pokemon and I came to West Ryusho looking for him and while I'm here, I plan to enter the Grand Festival." Gold looked puzzled. "If your brother is here in West Ryusho where would he be exactly? I mean he mentioned some snake of the festival and some research. So maybe, it's a pokemon. Why not check the castle in Carnation, maybe he is there..." Chris held out his hand for Gold to stop talking. "I did, there was nothing there. Also, for some reason every other castle in Ryusho has been sealed off from the public. The keepers there aren't telling me something. I know it. In any case we better head to the contest, after all I'm going to be winning it today."  
Gold, Daryl, Musha, and Chris all continued till they got to the contest hall. Chris walked in and walked up to the front desk. He went into his bag and pulled out a wallet with the picture of a Squirtle on it. "Excuse me miss, I would like to enter this contest." He took out a plastic, purple card with a ribbon symbol on it. The woman swiped Chris's card through what looked like it was some form of a reader. "Alright Mr. Harlown, you are signed up for the contest. Someone named Steve Reiki was looking for you. Him and his Totodile seemed like they really wanted to see you. Chris's eyes started to twitch. "Seriously, that guy has been after a battle with me since I started contests, just because we are the fan favorites to tin the grand festival this year doesn't mean I have any interest in battling him at ever corner. However, I guess this means that we are both on out way to the top right now, so I guess I have no choice."  
Musha and Daryl looked around the contest hall. "Wow this place is huge. I never once went into a contest hall. I have always wanted to see what one looks like." Musha walked up to a girl who was training her Monferno. "Wow a Monferno! I have a Chimchar!" Musha said sending out Gokujou. Gokujou looked at Musha with his usual irritated expression and blasted his trainer with flamethrower. "Gokujou! Come on now! I just wanted you to see the Monferno!" The very angry monkey pokemon turned to the larger monkey.  
"Miss, how long did it take you to raise your Chimchar to evolve?"  
The girl turned to Musha and smiled. "Oh about three months, yours looks like he may evolve soon. Just keep using him for battle and he will."  
Musha nodded and picked up Gokujou. "Here that kiddo? You may evolve soon." Gokujou rolled his eyes and the two went over to Daryl. "So I wonder where Roger is. He said he would be here." A large hand appeared on Musha's shoulder. "Peek a boo!" Roger said happily to his young friend.  
"So where is Gold?"  
"He's with our new friend Chris. He's a coordinator, so he'll be entering today."  
"Oh that's nice. Introduce me, when the contest is over."  
"Yeah of course. I hope he wins. He said he wants to enter the Grand Festival. I mean this would be his first contest meaning he needs to find away to win all five."  
"Even you doubt my abilities Musha? Well we will see today." Chris said joining the conversation. "Hi, I'm there friend Chris you were told about." Chris said extending his hand to Roger  
"I'm the gym leader of this city, Roger." Roger replied shaking Chris's hand.  
"Well I have to head to the coordinator room. See you guys later!" Chris said running down the hall of the contest hall.

Later the contest began. Roger was wearing a tuxedo as the host and waved to all the members of the audience. "Hello folks, my name is Roger. I'm the gym leader of the city, but today I'll be the contest host! First off let me say what an honor it is to be the contest host here. However, enough about me, time to introduce today's judges. "First off the leader of the Carnation City Pokemon Fan club, Ms. Colette!" Roger pointed to a rather fat looking old woman with a huge smile on her face. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She had a vulpix on her shoulder that was also smiling. She was wearing a very large multi-colored sun dress that could be mistaken for a tent. "I must say, it is an honor for me to be a judge here today Roger." She had a very jolly sincere laugh. "Next on our panel is the pop star Lauren!" He pointed to a very beautiful, navy blue haired girl, violet eyed woman wearing an orange sweater , skin tight blue jeans, and red high heels. She had a Pichu standing on her panel. "Me and Pichu are as happy as a sunflower to be here." Roger blushed a little when she saw her. "Um, pleasure to have both of you beautiful ladies here. Finally on our panel is Misty, the gorgeous red-headed water gym leader of Cerulean City all the way from the Kanto Region!" He pointed to a pretty young girl with long red hair who was wearing a white cut off hoody with jean shorts. She had a Psyduck standing next to her. "Pleasure is mine, Roger." Roger blushed when he looked at Misty as well. "Well now that you know me and our panel of beauty queen judges, time for the contest!"  
Soon coordinators began performing. The audience could see a Magmar doing a flamethrower combo with psychic, a yanma using sonic boom, and finally a Beautifly using silver wind and Psychic. Soon it was Chris's turn. "Alright, do your thing! Kaze!" Chris threw a pokeball into the air and out of the pokeball came a feline-like black weasel with two very sharp claws on each hand and feet. It had a feather -like ear on it's head on it's right side on it's left it had a cat's ear. For a tail it had three feathers. On it's forehead and stomach there were each two yellow gems. "Wow a Sneasel!" Gold uncharacteristically exclaimed. "It's always been kind of a cool pokemon I thought." Gold took out his Ryushodex and scanned it.

Sneasel the sharp Claw pokemon. Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away

"Kaze, let's do Shadow Ball!" Chris said pointing to the ceiling. Kaze, on it's left claw, created a giant ball of purple energy and threw it up into the air. The ball stopped in mid air. "Alright, time for Ice Beam!" Kaze nodded and shot an a light blue beam from it's right claw. The beam formed a coating around the ball freezing it solid. "Now for our grand finale! Kaze Ice Shard Wedge! Then brick break impact!" Kaze shot shards of ice from his mouth to create a wedge in the frozen ball stuck in mid air. He then jumped up and his claw began to glow. It smashed into the wedge causing it to break along with the ball. It exploded into a fire works like prism display that shined though out the whole stadium. The entire stadium roared in approval. "Splendid display entry twenty-four also known as Chris. Let's see what our judges think." Roger turned to Ms. Colette.  
"That was a gorgeous performance. A tad unoriginal, but then again you added your own little twist to it. I give it a 9.5" said Colette happily.  
"I completely disagree. I think Chris's performance was completely original. I have never seen such an interesting performance...well there was my show in Las Vegas last year. So I suppose that means that I'm giving you a 10."  
Misty frowned a bit. "It wasn't bad, but I wish that you decided to do a bit more than simply use ghost and Ice moves. I mean you through in the brick break to finish off the effect, but it was kinds boring to me. Though the end effect I can't say wasn't anything less than wonderful. I'm giving you a solid 7."  
Roger went to the score board that. "That puts Chris at...26.5! An excellent score for an excellent coordinator!"  
Soon there were some more acts and soon came Steve. Chris watched from the coordinator stands. Steve was a tall black spiky haired, black eyed boy. He had a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans with a chain coming out. He wore black basketball sneakers. "Let's see if Steve improved since the last time I saw him." Steve through a pokeball in the air and out of it appeared a long brown ferret like pokemon. It last two semi-long pointy ears, two small feet and arms, and two black eyes. It had five brown circles on it's body and it stood on it hind legs. "Wow, Sentret evolved." Said Chris. "Let's check out Furret."

Furret, The Long Body Pokemon, Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokemon is very nimble and fleet.

Furret has a terribly angry expression. He had started sharpening his claws on the ground almost ready for battle. "Furret! Time to show off some of those moves I taught you! Start off with Surf!" Furret nodded and a giant ocean wave appeared from under Furret. "Alright, now show some control of it! Spin!" Furret began to twist his body to force the wave into a spiral-like tower. Furret then blasted it with an ice beam at an extreme speed to keep the shape. "Alright, now for my last trick! Hit the top of the ice spire with a shockwave!" Furret began rubbing it's feet on the carpet like floor. He then left paw which had an electric charge. It jumped to the top of the tower hitting it while spinning making the ice tower look like a light house. The entire crowd roared in the same fashion they did for Chris.  
Roger smiled at Steve. "Let's see what our panel of judges have to say." Roger had turned to Ms. Colette, Misty, and Lauren. Ms Colette clapped. "Oh my goodness that's a ten. It's so original!" Misty smiled. "I'll be giving that a ten as well." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Eh, it wasn't as glitzy as I would have hoped, but to be honest, I think it's the most original appeal I've ever seen. I will be giving that a 9.5." Roger smiled and went to the score board. "That put Steve in the lead for a great 29.5 for the appeals. Now that our last contestant has gone he are the finalists: Steve, Chris, Amelia, Conway, Devlin, Lily, Ayumu, and Phil. We will be having a ten minute intermission and the first battle between Lily and Chris will begin.  
Chris waited outside of the contest hall and drank some water. "Alright, for the battle rounds, should I use Gary or Rick?" Suddenly Gold, Musha, and Daryl appeared. "Alright, so Gold what did you think of the appeal rounds?" Gold rolled his eyes. "Fine, it wasn't exactly what I expected. I did enjoy watching the appeals. So who are you using for the battlegrounds." Chris threw two pokeballs in the air. Out of one pokeballs released a tiny blue turtle with red eyes. It had an orange-red shell and along tail with a spherical spiral tail at the end. It's stomach was yellow and muscled. It stood on it's blue hind legs and had two small blue arms. The released a small red bird like pokemon with a black collar. It had four curls on its head, two small arms and legs and a small tail. Its stomach and small soft beak were yellow. "Meet Gary, my Squirtle, and Rick, my Magby." Daryl and Gold took out their Ryushodexes and scanned pokemon.

Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.

Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon. Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames.

Gold looked at Magby. "We have a lot of these back in Johto. Squirtle, not so much." Rick looked at Gold and blasted him with a stream of flames. A thin blue aura engulfed Gold and flung him into a near by tree. "Rick, stop it!" Chris said. "Sorry Gold, Rick liked to use flamethrower and Psychic on people he doesn't know well. Anyway, I need to choose one of these two or my other pokemon I caught, for the battle round. I think I want to use Gary. He has a ton of strategies I use with him." Gold rolled his eyes. "Well you have a about a minute to get back to the stage, so pick now." Chris looked at Gary and Rick. "I'll go with Gary then."  
Chris went back to the stage and saw a girl already there. She had long brown hair and green. Her skin was some what tanned. She was wearing a white dress, short cut jeans, and was wearing high heeled stiletto red shoes with buckles. "Alright Chris, you and me!" Roger got on stage. "Alright, let the battle rounds begin Chris and Lily, let's get it on!" Chris threw a pokeball and the tiny turtle pokemon appeared. "Alright Gary, let's do this!" Lily kissed a pokeball and threw it. "Alright, let's go Smoochum!" A small, clearly female, bipedal pokemon with large lips, yellow hair, bit blue eyes, purple skin on her face and bottom and a yellow stomach appeared. It waved its small arms happily in the air. Chris took out his blue Ryushodex to scan it. "Alright, let's see...Smoochum..."

Smoochum, the Kiss Pokemon. Its lips are the most sensitive parts on its body. It always uses its lips first to examine things.

"Wow, what a weird pokemon. Oh well, Gary use your bite attack!" Gary opened his mouth to reveal sharp teeth. He ran over to Smoochum and crunched the top of Smoochum's head. "Smoochum! Retaliate with Hidden power!" Smoochum waved his arms in the air and twelve giant white spheres appeared and pelted Gary. Chris looked at the score board and saw there were only 4:10 seconds left in the battle and he had a quarter of his points gone, while Lily only lost about ten points. "Smoochum! Use Psychic!" Chris smiled. "Gary, Mirror Coat!" Smoochum tried to attack Gary with a psychic attack in which her eyes turned blue and a beam blasted at Gary, but Gary turned around and his shell turned a whitish-yellow and blasted the beam back at Smoochum knocking her out. Chris jumped up in the air. "Banzai!" Chris yelled being declared the winner of the first battle.  
Soon it was Steve's turn and he was to battle Ayumu. "Alright, let the battle begin!" Steve sent out a small blue crocodile pokemon. It had several spiked red scales on its back. It's most defining feature is his enormous jaw. "Meet Totodile everyone!" Gold, from the stands, scanned Totodile.

Totodile, the Big Jaw pokemon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful.

Ayumu threw a pokeball and a Treecko appeared. Gold began to chuckle to himself. "Steve doesn't seem like anything big. I mean he's using a water type against---" Totodile's teeth froze and blasted a beam of ice that knocked out Treecko in one shot. "That my dear audience members was a demonstration of the attack Ice Fang. It's a powerful attack that my wonderful Totodile, Hakuouh, knows. It will be the move I plan on winning the final battle of the contest with. Steve got off stage and walked over to Chris. "Keep this in mind Chris, you will lose. That Carnation ribbon is as good as mine." Chris sneered at Steve. "We'll just see who wins this city's ribbon!"  
Soon Conway and Amelia were eliminated from the contest. "So the finals are down to four contestants! They are Steve, Chris, Phil, and Devlin! The first battle Chris will go up against Devlin!" A tall boy with long brown hair covering his eyes appeared. He was wearing a brown sweatshirt with the phrase Screw It! appeared on stage. He had jean shorts and wore blue sandals. He had a huge smile on his face and looked at Chris. "Come on Chris! Let's make this a good one!" Chris smiled back at Devlin. "Sure dude, let's go. Gary, curtain call!" Gary appeared from his pokeball yet again for the best battle. Devlin threw a pokeball and giant snake made of gray rocks appeared. It had a large horn on its head. "Come on Onix!" Musha took out his Ryushodex and scanned the rock snake pokemon.

Onix, the Rock Snake pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokemon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.

"Onix dig!" Onix jumped and burrowed underground. Chris rolled his eyes. "Gary end this quickly. Blast a water Pulse into the hole!" Gary ran over to the hole Onix dug and from it's left arm created a giant sphere of water and threw it into the hole. Onix was thrown out of the whole and was hit by the sphere knocking him out. "Okay the winner of this battle to go into the Carnation City Contest finals, is Chris!" Chris and Gary hugged each other happily. "Alright, nice job Chris and Devlin! Next we have Steve and Phil!"  
Phil and Steve got on opposite ends of the stadium. Phil was wearing a blue t-shirt with a Staraptor design on it. He wore sunglasses and a backwards blue baseball cap. He had brown shorts and he white sneakers and he grinned. He took off his sunglasses to reveal blue eyes. "Alright, time for the tightest pokemon ever! Riolu your on!" A small Riolu, like Musha's, appeared. "Great, so one of Steve's opponents is copying me now." Totodile, like before, destroyed the small dog pokemon within an instant using another Ice Fang. "Alright, now Chris your mine! Then the ribbon is in my grasp!"  
After an almost cosmetically depressed Phil left the stadium, Chris appeared with Gary.

"I figured you and I don't need to use pokeballs. This is going to be just like when we were kids...expect I'm winning this time Steve."  
"Don't hold your breath. This ribbon is going to be the first one in my case not yours. Then, I'm off to the Rose City Contest."  
"A contest in Rose City? Well I'm not going that way. I'm winning here, then I'm off to Aconite Town."  
"Where ever your off too, that will be your first ribbon, this one is mine. In any case, on with the show! Totodile, Bite attack!"  
Totodile assaulted Gary with his giant jaw. "Nice try Steve, Counter!" Gary's entire body turned yellowish white and the went back to Totodile with double the amount of damage. Totodile flew back and began to wobble. "Alright, Gary now use Aqua Ring!" Gary's body was shrouded in six floating rings that began to heal Gary. "Now every time you attack Gary, he'll heal and then you'll lose points. Now Gary Focus Punch!" Gary's fisted glowed white and punched Totodile in the face knocking it out. Chris stared in awe as he had just won the contest that he had been training months for. "I can't believe it! I won! I can't believe it!" Chris hugged his tiny turtle pokemon. "Gary, thank you so much!"  
Chris was awarded the ribbon in front of Steve and everyone. The ribbon has two long pink and white strands of silk on each side. In the center was a gold metal in the shape of a carnation flower with a small pink gem in the center. "Presenting the winner of the Carnation City Contest! Chris Harlown!" Chris, Gary, and Kaze waved to the crowd.

Later that night, Gold, as promised, took Chris to dinner with everyone. "So, Gold I guess this means I won't be joining your team." Gold sulked a bit. "Yeah I guess that means---" Chris smiled and took out a small water gun and blasted Gold with it. "Hey what the hell was that for? You got your dinner! Don't insult me!" Chris smiled and said, "Look, your gyms are on the way to my contests. So, I decided to join your team, but the thing is, this means we will be stopping for a contest in every town till I get four more ribbons." Gold winced. "That...was your first ribbon...you were serious." Chris nodded. "Yeah, I've been training and watching contests for a while. Don't worry though, on our way to Adler City, a city with another gym, we have Aconite Town. Aconite Town is holding a contest in a week. We can take a boat from here, straight over there. Thus we can have your gym battle tomorrow, then the next day leave for my next contest. As you've seen my battling skills are great and I can even help you teach your pokemon certain moves. " Chris gave his hand to Gold to shake. "Alright, I accept, let's go register you later tonight."  
Musha and Daryl smiled. "Yay, that means we have four members!" Roger appeared in the restaurant. "Well, I see Chris has joined your team. He told me from the contest he was feeling sorry for your guys." They looked at Chris. "Well you only had three members, I figured an even four would make things fun. After all, this way I have my own personal cheerleaders as contests. " Gold began to fume. "You bastard! I'm going to make you do laps!" Chris smiled. "No, I think we should just wait till the gym tomorrow."  
That night the newly formed quartet of The Enders ate with the gym leader till the next day in which a huge battle would take place.


	8. Chapter 8: The Melting Point of No

Chapter 8: The Melting Point of the No return!

The day following the contest, Gold, Musha, and Daryl went to gym across the street from the Pokemon Center. Gold had Haru, his Psyduck, and Carlos, his Rhyhorn, outside of their pokeballs. Gold was a bit nervous for two reasons. The first is that he would not be using Shiki in his first gym battle. Gold felt as though he should be using the small wood gecko in his first gym battle, but since it's a fire gym he had to use the pokemon he had that were strong against fire types. "Haru, your strong enough with your Water gun, Water Pulse and Psychic, and Carlos so far I know you have a great tackle and a strong Ice Beam. According to my Ryushodex, you also know…Dig…" Gold was very curious. His pokemon knew moves that normally couldn't be learned on their own. However he quickly abandon the thoughts, because the gym battles was going to be happening soon.  
The trio of trainers came upon the large Charmeleon shaped gym. On it they saw Chris standing next to the entrance. "Where did you guys stay last night? The Pokemon Center?" He asked revealing his Squirtle on his back. The tiny turtle pokemon ran up to the three trainers and smiles. He jumped into Musha's arms and began rubbing up against his chest. "Oh, what a cute pokemon. His name is Gary, if I remember correctly." Chris nodded. "Yeah, strong too." Gary ran over to Chris and then jumped in his arms. "My first pokemon, he is generally very friendly. Unless Steve is around, his Totodile is his rival so he get's very competitive when he is around. In any case, you guys ready for the gym battle. Roger is going to be picking two of us to battle him for the team badge. So, we are going to have to do our best."  
The three trainers nodded and went inside with Chris.  
The gym's interior was as strange as the outside. The gym had pools of Lava everywhere. In the middle of each pool was a boxing ring. There were eight pools in total and in the middle of each pool was a different symbol. "Alright, I am very confused here. I thought we were going to have one battle…not eight."  
Suddenly a large red bi pedal lizard appeared out of one of the pools of lava. It was about the size of a human child. It has a horn on it's head and had the body of a dinosaur of a large chameleon. The red lizard had two arms with three claws on each. The pokemon's eyes was a deep shade of blue. It's most interesting feature was it's flaming tail at the end. "Wow a Charmeleon!" Chris said. "Never would have guessed that's Roger's favorite pokemon. I guess the gym's design would never have tipped us off." He took out his black Ryushodex scanned the lizard pokemon.

Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins.

"Yeah, he's my favorite pokemon." Said Roger  
"I reiterate; I never would have guess."  
"You don't have to be so unbelievably sarcastic. I mean most people don't get that."  
"Who would never get that?! It's the freaking shape of your gym!" Chris closed his eyes to calm himself down. "In any case, what are the rules for the gym?"  
"Alright, as you may or may not know, I am going to pick two of you to battle me in a double battle. Each of you get's to use two of your pokemon and I get four. In other words double battle, four pokemon on each side. Sounds fair?"

Gold was a bit annoyed. "How did Chris know?" Chris narrowed his eyes and then hit his forehead. "Don't you guys read your gym-readers on your Pokegears? It tells you in advance certain gym rules. The issue is that you are told type, gym rules, and the persons name. Not their pokemon they use nor how strong their pokemon are. Not to mention these tell you the rules that are in act almost 90% of the time. Ryusho gym leaders are notoriously predictable." Roger was a bit hurt in hearing that. "I didn't think I was boring…" Chris nervously smiled since he made Roger upset. "No, I didn't mean that! In any case who are you picking." Roger smiled. "Alright, Gold and Musha you two are up."  
Chris and Daryl frowned then went to the nearby metal stands and sat down.  
"Well look at the bright side." Said Daryl.  
"What Brightside? We were thrown on the stands at the first gym battle."  
"At least we don't have to sit by the lava."  
Chris put his left hand on his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots."  
"Hey, it could be so much worse."  
"Yeah I guess. How are Gold and Musha at battling?"  
"Gold and Me have done pretty well. I've seen Musha battle Gold, but he lost. Though I remember, he caught his Larvitar, a generally difficult pokemon to catch, quite easily."  
"Alright, then, well I think they can take on Roger."  
Roger pressed a button, and the three of them were transported to one of the boxing rings. They looked around and noticed they were at the far end of the gym. The boxing ring had started the move. Gold was startled at what had been happening to them. "Isn't this dangerous? I mean if we fall we are all done for." Roger started to laugh. "Don't worry kids! Nothing bad is going to happen to us! Just sit back and concentrate on the battle. Now send out your pokemon challengers!" Gold smiled and sent out Carlos. "Come on! You can't beat Carlos!" Musha smiled. "Come on out Kyoya!" Musha sent out his Riolu. The small blue and black dog readied for battle against the rhinoceros. Roger smiled. He took two pokeballs from his pocket and threw them. Slugma appeared out of one of them, however out of the other one was a small reddish-brown fox with two black eyes. It was a quadruped pokemon that had six tails that curled at the end. On it's head it had three small curls. Gold took out his Ryushodex and scanned the pokemon.

Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon, At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled.

"Oh what a pretty pokemon you have Ms. Roger." Gold mocked. "Where's your purse and your Victoria's secret bra?  
Roger simply smiled. "It's where your pokemon are going…in the trash. Vulpix, flamethrower!" The small fox blasted a Kyoya with a stream of flames. Kyoya jumped and created a giant sphere of blue energy. "Aura Sphere on Slugma!" Kyoya aimed it's sphere of energy and shot it at the lava slug pokemon. Slugma dug under the arena to make evade the attack. It jumped back up with a malicious grin.  
Carlos jumped and used a tackle into Vulpix knocking it down onto the arena. Suddenly, it began to shake. A geyser of lava came through the hole that Slugma created through dig. The arena began to sink under the lava. Gold and Musha were horrified while Roger simply smiled. "Well the secrets out, you either have to beat me or fill the hole. Since you can't get near it, I guess you are going to have to beat my pokemon!" Musha was horrified and couldn't give any commands. Gold gritted his teeth. "Your so pathetic…Carlos! Use Tackle!" Carlos rammed itself as hard as it could into Vulpix. The fox pokemon flew into one of the poles that held up the ropes in the ring knocking it out. Roger smiled and put Vulpix back in it's ball. "He is a little scrappy pokemon, but he is still strong. In any case, next up is Torkoal!" Roger threw a pokeball and a out of it appeared a red tortoise pokemon with a dark gray shell with six holes on it. It had two narrow eyes and was on all fours. Gold scanned the pokemon.

Torkoal, the Coal Pokemon. It burns coal inside its shell. If it is attacked, it belches thick, black smoke and flees.  
"It looks strong. Though, Carlos and I are still going to smash it!" Carlos ran into Torkoal, but Torkoal dodged the move with much ease. "Alright, for now Torkoal use Iron Defense!" Torkoal went inside its shell. Carlos kept ramming into the tortoise but it failed. "Alright, there is only one way to do this. I have to knock it out of its shell." Gold thought for a moment then walked over the Musha. He lifted him up by the collar then punched him in the face. "Look you whiny little bitch. We aren't going to die! Man up and we will win a badge and out lives are saved! To get to the top, I need you to actually work. So do it or else!" Musha was still in shock due to the realization that he may die. "Oui fine. Kyoya, use your Aura Sphere on the shell!" Kyoya was a bit confused, but nodded. He crated a giant blue sphere and assaulted the tortoise pokemon's shell.  
Torkoal, completely raddled, came out of the shell and was then immediately rammed by Carlos. Kyoya then ran over to Torkoal and hit it in the face with it's glowing arm. "Cool Kyoya, knows some slapping moving." Musha got up and shook his head. "That was brick break! Use it again!" Kyoya continuously slapped Torkoal in the face until it was knocked out. Slugma, completely forgotten, blasted Kyoya with a stream of fire it had used on George and Lopez. Kyoya flew into the right pole in a similar to closest to Musha. Musha started to sweat. He put his goggles on. "Alright, now to get serious! Kyoya return! Come on out! Larvitar!" Out of the pokeball appeared a small yellow pokemon with a purple stomach and weird black "eyeliner." It was a bipedal pokemon with a large horn on it's head with two small legs and arms. "Ah, Larvitar. Good choice Musha." Gold said while scanning it.

Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow

Gold put his Ryushodex back into his gray pocket. He rubbed his chin with his hand and looked at Slugma. "Alright, let's make sure we handle this correctly. I want to take down Slugma, you handle Charmeleon when it shows up--" Suddenly, the lizard pokemon jumped out of the lava and readied itself for battle. No one had noticed that there was even more lava pouring out of the hole. They were sinking faster. "Oh crap!" Gold yelled climbing up on the left pole. The pokemon in the ring were un phased. Carlos suddenly started blasting large spheres at Slugma from its mouth. The balls were strange effective and Slugma started to waver. "What was that?" Gold asked nervously scanning Carlos. "You knew…or just learned…rock blast! So use Rock Blast again!" Carlos blasted several more spheres at Slugma knocking it out. Roger placed his pokemon back in the pokeball. Charmeleon's arm started to glow and he ran as fast he could into Carlos. He ran up to the gray rhino and hit in across the face with a brick break. "Your not the only one who has a pokemon that can use brick break!" Carlos was knocked out. Gold put Carlos back in his pokeball. "You did great, man. Haru let's go!" Gold let out Haru, but decided to hold onto the pokemon. He isn't like Larvitar. He can't stand in boiling lava." Haru blasted a light blue ice beam and created a pillar in the middle of the sinking arena.  
Musha suddenly noticed that Roger was standing in the lava.  
"You may want to get out of the lava. You may I don't know…die!"  
"Don't worry lava can go up to my waist. My pants and boots are fire and lava retardant. Thus, I'll be fine. I do this a lot."  
"You put your challengers in mortal danger?"  
"Yes, yes I do. Every gym battle something like this happens."  
"And you've never been put in jail, because of that?"  
"Yeah, but there is only sometimes you can be sued for the same thing."  
"Point taken. Larvitar--Lavi! Please demonstrate for us your Hidden power!"  
"Haru, use your Water Pulse!"  
Lavi was suddenly surrounded by twelve small spheres that it blasted at Charmeleon. Haru then blasted a giant sphere of water at Charmeleon. The two attacks combined into a beautiful display that perked Chris's interest in the battle.  
"Muy interesante. What an elegant combination. I think I'll write that down and put my own spin on it."  
"This whole they are going to die thing was boring?" Daryl asked.  
"It just kind of seemed like a cheesy pokemon version of Saw. The movie was bad enough without us ripping it off."  
"I think you need to drop the whole ultra-sarcastic thing."  
"I'm not being sarcastic. I mean don't you think that torturing is wrong in a gym on about thirty levels? I mean albeit the whole legal issue, I mean they are still winning by one pokemon. Musha was scared for about a second and that's it."  
"Fair enough, but we could try to actually cheer for them."  
Chris rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine, go go gambare! Go go gambare!"  
"What does gambare mean?" asked Daryl.  
"It's Japanese for essentially good luck, go for it, or go."  
"That's beyond redundant if you just said go twice."  
"Shut up Daryl." Chris said sitting back down.  
Back in the battle, Charmeleon got back up and it's claws started to extend and glow. "Use metal Claw!" Charmeleon ran up to Lavi and slashed him with his giant claws. Lavi stood back up in the lava and used another Hidden Power. "Now, use another Metal Claw!" Charmeleon jumped and used another Metal Claw slashing through the energy spheres and knocked out Lavi. Lavi flew right into Musha's arms. Musha quickly returned Lavi. "Come on! Let's go Gold! It's all up to you!" Gold smiled. "Okay Haru, let's rock him!" Haru smiled at Gold then turned to Charmeleon and gave an angry glare. Charmeleon gave one right back. Haru jumped on the ice pillar, which he had noticed had begun to melt. "Charmeleon, I'm feeling lucky. Use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon shot a very large orange stream of fire from his mouth.  
Haru was hit by the flamethrower and sustained a rather large burn. Haru got up quickly and shot a Water Pulse at Charmeleon. Charmeleon barely dodged but by doing sp fell to the ground. "Haru, water gun!" Haru shot a powerful stream of water from it's duck bill and hit Charmeleon in the face. Musha suddenly screamed. "Guys look!" Musha pointed to ground that was completely submerged in lava. Gold took a moment to smell the air around him…"Hey wait a minute…why do I suddenly want pizza…?" Gold looked at the lava and noticed something. "That's actually tomato sauce…isn't it?" Roger bursted out into laughter. He then swallowed some of the "lava" that was now up to his waist. "Yep. I thought it would be funny. No challenger ever figures that out until the end. I guess this is the end of the battle anyway. Charmeleon, use brick break!" Charmeleon's arm started glowing and slammed Haru on the head.  
"Wait, I just realized something." said Gold. "How did he sustain a burn in marinara sauce?"  
"Well one, your not used to the heat of this Marinara sauce. It's special Carnation brand, it's so much hotter when it's made. In taste and the actual heat it produces. I can eat it, because I've been eating this stuff since I was your age."  
"How old are you now?"  
"That doesn't matter. Charmeleon use brick break again!"  
Charmeleon's arm glowed again, but when it was about to hit Haru, he started flying in midair and was slammed into on of the poles. He was slammed into the pole over and over. Gold realized that Haru's headache was amplified, thus his psychic powers were at their peak. "Alright, aim one more Water Pulse at Charmeleon!" Charmeleon was dropped onto the marinara filled ring hard and as he got up he was smashed with a giant sphere of water. He staggered up a d looked at Haru. He smiled and fell to the ground knocked out.  
Musha jumped off the pole and ran up to Gold. He pulled his off his pole and hugged him. The two were waist deep in marinara sauce, but didn't care. They had both just one the first badge for their team. Roger hugged the both of them and they all smiled. Chris and Daryl even jumped in and before they knew it they were all swimming in a pool of Marinara.

Later that day, the Enders and Roger were celebrating in in a hot spring. Roger and Chris were drinking red wine, while Musha and Daryl drank some Japanese sake straight from the bottle. Gold noticed a cross tattoo like the one Jeff had, on his left arm. Roger was completely drunk and was singing a terrible song. Gold took out his badge case, which was next to their spring, and looked and his new Melting Badge. It was in the shape of a red drop of lava. "Wow, this is really cool. Thanks a lot Roger." Roger had a dazed drunk expression on his face. The large naked man hugged Gold.  
"Ya know, yur kinda sexy. Give daddy a kiss." He said holding Gold.  
"Um, that's okay. Let's stay friends."  
"No, you ow mee. I gay you dah badge. I wanna little smooch smooch."  
Gold kicked roger win the head then grabbed it. He then placed it under water. "Look if I didn't have sex with a muscle man for Saosin tickets, I am not doing it after I get what I wanted." Gold turned to his three friends. Musha, Daryl, and Chris were all completely drunk and began singing the Wheels on the Bus. Gold rolled his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this…"  
That night, after everyone but Gold had become sober, they all ate dinner at the same Italian Restaurant as the previous night. "Alright, so we leave for Aconite Town tomorrow, right?" Chris nodded. "Yeah after that we will go to Adler City for our next gym." Roger looked up at them. "How are you guys going to get there? Do you have a boat pass?" Chris shook his head. "I figured we could buy one tomorrow for the archipelago. I took a plane to this part of the region and I figured I would take a boat to get to every other town in the region." Roger shook his head. "You need a boat pass, then you have to register it at the Ducroix service." Chris looked very puzzled.  
"The Ducroix service is owned by Ansell Ducroix. He is a man from Louisiana that started a boating service here in Ryusho. You have to register with his service and it takes day to process. They are still open. I'll give you a boat pass, but you are going to have to register it yourselves." Gold nodded and took the boat pass. "Can you guys pay your own ways?" Gold placed some money on the table. "I'll you guys back at the pokemon center. I am going to register the boating pass." Gold ran over to a large building by the docks and saw George and Lopez holding woman captive with a knife. "We are the light that stands at World End!" Gold rolled his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this. Shiki go!" The small wood gecko pokemon appeared. "Use pound!" Shiki hit Lopez in the head. Lopez fell on top of George and they fell off of the docks into the water. Gold turned to the woman, "Are you okay? Good register my boating pass it's for four people." The woman made a smile.  
"Well aren't you just a barrel of sunshine." She said putting the pass in the computer.  
"I'm sorry, I hate those two so very much. I can't describe how much I hate those two. Also my friends and I have a ton of stuff to do so we need that pass."  
"Alright, you can ride the ferry the day after tomorrow. I would take the day to maybe win a gym badge."  
"I did already." Gold said taking out his badge case revealing the Melting badge.  
"Oh then maybe go watch coordinators practice."  
"My friend Chris, just won the contest. I get enough crap from elitist coordinators. Is there anything else this city has? How about the castle"  
"Yeah the castle is open for tours tomorrow."  
The woman pointed large castle. It was a giant gray stone grouping of twelve towers. "Is that's all the castle is made up of?" The woman shook her head. "No there is a giant main building in the center made of marble. Would you like me to set up a tour?" Gold nodded. "Make it four five people." The woman nodded. Gold took his pass and ran over the pokemon center to see Roger and his team. "Tomorrow we are going to tour the castle to kill time." Musha and Daryl groaned. "Can't we go shopping or sleep or…anything but what is essentially a museum tour." Chris and Roger shrugged. "This could be interesting." Chris said. Roger frowned a bit. "It is, it's just I've been there about a thousand times. Well alright, let's go tomorrow." Gold smiled. "We will have a great time!"  
The five friends were all having fun and awaited for the next day where a new adventure may unfold.


	9. Chapter 9: The Castle System!

Chapter 9: The Castle-System!

Gold, Chris, Musha, Daryl, and Roger met the next morning in front of the first of the twelve stone towers. In front of that one was a large white ticket booth. They noticed there was a large line behind them so they were happy to have gotten there early so that they could get in a bit earlier. Shiki and Manny were each on one of Gold's shoulders. Meanwhile Gokujou and Musha Turtwig, Fiore were taking up Musha's shoulders. Gokujou was drinking a cup of tea while Fiore ate a strange pink cookie with a heart symbol on it. Chris was carrying Kaze in his arms. Daryl and Roger decided to keep all of their pokemon in their pokeballs for their own reasons. Gold made Musha pay for five tickets since Gold seemed to believe Musha's real use on the Enders was suppose to be the team ATM machine. "Alright guys, let's go in. I am really excited to see this place." said Chris with Kaze suddenly jumping on his shoulder. The five of them walked passed the ticket booth into the first of the towers.  
The large tower had nothing inside, but a single large door at the other end. Gold and Chris looked down on the black and white checkered floor with a giant red carpet leading to the other end. "Well that pretty much says it all." Said Chris frowning. "I suppose the actual castle is at the other end of this monstrosity." Chris and Kaze ran as fast as they could to the other side of the tower. Gold rolled his eyes and himself, Shiki, and Manny ran to catch up to Chris. Chris kicked the door opening it. When he tried to get through, the door immediately closed. Gold laughed at Chris.  
"Well looks like Mr. high and mighty coordinator can't cut it in the big time."  
"Oh and High and Mighty Color reference, that is so refreshing. Three things; A. Hot limit, Over, and Ichirin no Hana are great songs, B. You couldn't do any better He who if you take three letters from his name you get the word emo, C. I think there is another way to open this door."  
Gold gritted his teeth. "Oh like I haven't heard the emo joke before. In any case, how should we open it."  
Chris looked at the door a bit more closely. "If you look here, it says that gentle touch is the key."  
Chris poked the door and they swung open. Chris, followed by Gold and their friends, left the gray tower and entered into a large court yard area. The entire area was surrounded by thousands of flowers of all colors from all different parts of the world. Chris was in aw, but then turned to the center where there was a giant marble castle in front of them. "Wow, that is so gorgeous!" Chris ran towards the castle. Gold rolled his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this…" He said running after Chris. "Hey guys wait up!" Musha yelled over to them. Musha ran as fast as he could to catch up to his friends. Musha caught up top Gold, who had now lost Chris.  
Gold and Musha waited for Daryl and Roger to catch up to them. Shiki and Manny were catching their breaths. Gold thought for a moment and slapped his forehead. "How am I suppose to steal the treasure here if I have to worry about any of my team mates?" he thought to himself. Gold suddenly grinned and looked at his friends pretending to be sincere. "Guys, we should look for Chris by splitting up. Let's each look around and meet back out here in about two hours. We have to look for Chris and I am really scared something bad has happened to him." Roger and Daryl's eyes narrowed. They obviously did not believe a word that Gold was saying.  
"Do you honestly expect us to believe that you are actually worried that Chris--" Daryl was suddenly cut off by  
Musha suddenly bursting into tears. "Gold that is the sweetest thing I have ever seen you do since we have met. Of course we will follow your plan!"  
"Hook line and sinker…" Gold thought to himself. "I figured Musha would be the one to believe this."  
Roger rolled his eyes. "In the immortal words of Gold, I don't have the strength for this." He then sent out Vulpix and Charmeleon. "Okay guys, I need you to help me find Chris. He was the really sarcastic brown skinned boy with the white hair in the stands from yesterday." The fire pokemon nodded followed Roger into the castle. Daryl sent out Mudkip and Taillow. "We are going to find Chris!" They nodded and they ran into the castle.  
"Gold," Musha said turning his peculiar eyes to his shifty friend. "Fiore, Gokujou, and I are going to the farthest point in the castle, go your own way. Got it?" Musha left as soon as gold nodded.  
Gold looked as Manny and Shiki, who were now in front of him on the ground. "Alright, here is what we are going to do. Manny you are going to Aerial Ace around any potential security threats in the castle. Fly ahead until you get to a potential danger corridor. Use these markers to show what you think could be a threat to us. Also leave it by any treasure that you think we should try to obtain for ourselves. Shiki, I think you should stay with me. If any security guards find us, You can knock them out with a good pound or Absorb." Gold handed Shiki a set of circular red markers he took out of his bag pack. Gold taped them to the back of Manny. "Hit your back and one of them will fly out and stick to whatever you want to mark." Manny nodded and flew off into the castle.  
Gold and Shiki ran around the castle looking for objects to steal. Gleefully they ran about the castle breaking into display cases using Shiki's pound and stole gems, crowns, and coins. Suddenly Gold had heard a scream come from somewhere in the castle. "What in the name of Arceus was that?" Gold looked at Shiki and the two ran as fast as they could to the other side of the castle. Gold heard more screaming and saw Chris and Kaze being tied up.  
"What do you thugs wants? What the hell is with your tacky outfits?! Ever heard of the Gap?!"  
"Shut up!"  
"How dare you talk to me that way!? Kaze, use Ice Punch!" Chris said in response to one of the grunts.  
Kaze's right claw turned light blue. He punched through the ropes and immediately went for one of the grunts' heads freezing them. Kaze then brick breached through Chris's ropes and the two readied for battle.  
"Chris! I found you!" Gold said feigning sincerity once again.  
"Oh please, do you really expect me to believe you actually were looking for me. I can see your pockets and bag full of treasure."  
"How did you know?"  
"Gee Gold, call it a wild guess, but the treasure spilling from your pockets and bag were kind of a tip off. Not to mention the fact that it's you."  
"Hey, I was wondering where you were! It's just …treasure takes priority over you."  
Chris rolled his eyes. "You're a great friend Gold…you deserve an award for how wonderful you are."  
Gold then rolled his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this…let's just go."  
Chris followed Gold. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"  
"See your catchphrase doesn't work right now, I'm the only one here."  
Chris pointed to the D.o.C. grunts following them. "Point taken.  
The two continued running and finally lost them by turning a corner. Chris motioned for them to continue down the dark corridor they were inside of. Gold took out his notebook and jotted some things down and quickly put it away. "Alright, so I heard some of these thugs saying some tall blonde haired girl and her red headed male friend were battling these guys. Who are they anyway? They keep saying they are looking for some mask or something for their mistress." Gold looked at Chris. "I don't really know. All I know is they are called the D.o.C. They attacked Gold, Daryl, and I back in Rose City at the Pokegear company. Some guy named Jeff beat the crap out of all of them with one attack from his really strong Hariyama. These two D.o.C. grunts in particular named George and Lopez keep following us trying to steal our pokemon. I ran into them last night, but I didn't realize their entire group was here in Carnation City?"  
Chris slapped his head and looked at Gold.  
"Don't you think that if two of them are here a whole group would be here? Gold look at the past, these groups don't travel in really small numbers for big jobs."  
"I don't know Chris, they seemed like those two idiots from that bad T.V. show with the guy and his Pikachu that don't age."  
"Oh you mean Two and a half men!" Chris said smiling, "Yeah I never much cared for Two and a half men either."  
"No, not two and half men! But it was on the CW though or one of those really bad network stations like FOX. In any case, let's just keep moving."  
The two trainers ran down the corridor carefully searching for any potential threats in the area. Gold saw Manny perched on one of the display cases. He motioned for the tiny light brown bird to come to him. "Manny, me and Shiki found Chris and Kaze." Chris and Kaze waved while Shiki walked up to his flying type friend. "Alright now that we are back together, let's try to get out of here." Chris said looking around. "Any idea how to get back the way we came?" Gold shook his head and looked at his pokemon. "Manny left markers everywhere back that way. I guess if we follow them, we can probably get back to the entrance and alert the police or the at the very least castle security." Chris frowned a bit. "See that's an actually good idea, but the only issue is if we go back that way we may run into the same bunch of D.o.C. goons. The two trainers thought for a couple more moments.  
"Our best bet is to take on some of these goons, take their outfits and try to find out way out. This way we can follow the markers and still get out."  
"One problem with that Chris is that they all use Poochyena, a pokemon neither of us has."  
"Well that's simple we will just call our pokemon back and just not run into any other grunts."  
Gold shrugged his shoulders. "Well alright, let's go for it then."  
The two trainers ran as fast as they could down the corridor they were going through. They soon came upon two tall grunts. The grunts were followed by the familiar George and Lopez. "We are the light that stands at World End!" Gold rolled his eyes. "Chris, this is the generic annoying odd couple known as George and Lopez. Lemme handle this! Haru go Psychic!" Gold threw out Haru's pokeball and the yellow duck pokemon used it's psychic power to throw George and Lopez out of the castle creating a giant hole in the marble wall. "Now Haru, use a water Pulse on these two! Shiki then absorb, followed by Manny with two quick Aerial Aces!" The two grunts were assaulted by the combination of attacks and fell to the ground. Chris striped the grunts and threw Chris one of the outfits.  
"Was it really necessary to take the underwear too?" Chris said frowning looking at the briefs.  
"Well, this way we are in full costume. I mean if we leave a piece of the disguise behind something may happen."  
"So…basically what your telling me if that something that is completely invisible to the naked eye would give us away? That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Chris said sarcastically.  
"Well, whatever, don't wear it, I guess it doesn't matter all that much."  
"Alright, I won't."  
The two ran down the hallway in their new attire with their pokemon put away. They made sure they hid their bags in their stomachs so that no one will realize it's not any of their fellow grunts but in fact them. They soon came upon two people battling several dozen D.o.C. grunts. One was a light skinned girl light with blue eyes long flowing blonde hair. She wore a long brown over coat and a white t-shirt that didn't cover her navel. She wore long blue jeans and wore black boots. She had a pair of black fingerless gloves on and had a terrible sneer on her face. Her partner was a red headed boy light skinned with a black coat with a red zipper and red pockets. He had silver eyes and gray jeans. He also wore black boots.  
"Rachel," Said the red haired boy. "We have to defeat all of these D.o.C. goons! If we don't stop them, the spiral mask may be found. Junichi left about a half an hour ago, who knows if he transported it to their Headquarters?"  
"I don't know Silver. Rika and Amanda are kind of weak from the battle earlier with Junichi. We just barely got away from him."  
The boy frowned. "Alright, then let's figure out a plan before…hey wait those two grunts!" Silver pointed to Chris and Gold in disguise who had appeared in the battle.  
"Stop in the name of the D.o.C!" Gold yelled at the two.  
"What are you talking about? Your not part of the D.o.C!"  
Chris and Gold nervously twitched. "Alright, so w aren't!" Chris and Gold tore off their outfits. Chris was wearing his normal outfit under while Gold wasn't wearing anything. "You idiot! Why didn't you wear your Clothes under!" Chris looking away so he wouldn't see Gold's "instrument." Gold turned around showing his behind. "Hold on my clothes are in my bag." Gold hid behind Chris and put on his clothes. "Okay, now that I'm not naked. Let's battle!" Gold sent out Shiki and Manny as soon as he said that. "Rick, Wes, come on out!" Chris sent out his Magby and another small lizard pokemon. The lizard has a grooved gray crown on top of his large blue head as well as two yellow circular ears on each side. It was a bi pedal pokemon with two small arms and legs. It had a large jaw with two fangs coming out of it's mouth. On the reptile's stomach thee was a yellow triangular spot. It had two big eyes with black pupils. "Meet ,my bagon, Wes! " Gold rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you say you had a fire type?" Chris looked at Gold and shook his head. "Gold know your pokemon, Wes is a Dragon type." Gold's ears perked up and took out his Ryushodex from his bag to scan the small lizard pokemon.

Bagon, the Rock head pokemon. Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles.

"Wow, that's a cool pokemon."  
"I know he is. Wes show them your Shadow Claw!" Wes and his small arms suddenly had an opaque black energy coming out of them. They formed into the shape of claw. Wes then started to spin making it looking like a black tornado and flew into all the grunts, Silver, and Rachel.  
"Hey watch it Shit-face!" Rachel screamed looking at Chris. "What are yah drunk?! Didn't you see us here?!"  
"Look you ugly Amazon bitch, we don't know if your our enemy or not!" Yelled Gold at Rachel.  
"What'd you call me tiny?" Rachel replied.  
Gold was stunned for a moment. "What the fuck did you just say to me you ugly bitch?!"  
"I just called you Tiny, I saw your dick, Tiny is a perfect name for you."  
"I think tiny is a better name for you. I can see your boobs…or maybe I should say I can't see your boobs."  
Rachel immediately blushed and covered up her chest. "You want to battle me punk." Rachel said coming down from the tornado. Silver made a nervous smile and said, "You know Rachel, maybe we should just concentrate on the mission and---" She glared at Silver who back down. "Alright, let's have a one on one battle. I choose Rika!" She threw a pokeball and a small green dinosaur creature with a green bulb on it's back appeared. It had red eyes and eye lashes and two fangs coming out of its mouth. It had spots on it's body, but on it's forehead were spots in the shape of hearts. "Meet Rika, my Bulbasaur!" Gold was intrigued. "Wow another regional grass starter pokemon." Gold took out his Ryushodex yet again to scan to green dinosaur.

Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.

Gold put his Ryushodex back inside of his bag and took out Shiki's pokeball. "Alright Shiki, show her whose better you or her girly dino!" Shiki appeared out of it's pokeball. The lizard pokemon was immediately attacked by a pink heart that came out of Rika's bulb. Shiki blushed and looked at Rika as if she was a beauty queen. "What just happened to Shiki?!" Gold exclaimed. "You can get laid later. Use Pound right now!" Rachel started to laugh. "Oh please, Rika used her attract attack." Chris started to chuckle. "Gold, Attract makes a pokemon of the opposite sex fall in love with you. It's a really handy attack, because now Shiki will refuse to attack Rachel's Bulbasaur, Rika." Gold gritted his teeth. "What a freakin dirty move. Alright then, I have my own ways of getting to Shiki" He turned to the Treecko and held out one of the coins he stole. Considering the fact that Shiki is just as dirty and underhanded as Gold was, the sound of money snapped his right back.  
"Shiki, use your Pound!" Shiki took his tail and knocked into Rika before she could retaliate.  
"Alright then. Rika, use your Energy Ball!" Rachel said. Rika immediately started charging a green and yellow energy in her mouth than immediately fired it at Shiki. Shiki then looked at the ball and was puzzled.  
"Shiki, do you want to try using energy ball?" Shiki nodded and tried charging the same energy in his mouth. He made a small one, but it missed and hit Rachel in the face.  
Rachel grew angrier with Gold.  
"Oh so we are going down that road and attacking each other now? Your lamer than I thought Dickless." She said taking out a comb out of her black bag pack she revealed under her coat. She then started to comb the burn marks created from Shiki's attack out of her.  
"Sorry, he was aiming at what looked like an ugly monster attacking Rika. We forgot it was you Breastless." Gold said smiling. Rachel recalled Rika. "I don't have time for this. Let's go Silver." She started running as fast as she could with Silver right behind her. "Till we meet again your worm! Next time, I'm taking you down!"  
"Like you could!" Gold said laughing.  
"Hey Gold," Chris said to his friend. "Looks like Shiki will be learning a new attack. Energy Ball is a really strong grass pokemon move. I suggest you practice it as much as possible."  
Gold rolled his eyes and the two continues on running. They soon came upon more D.o.C grunts. One was a very tall muscular man who wore a jacket, jeans and no shirt. He had the word "Katie" tattooed on his arm. "For the will of Lady Katie and the King! We have obtained the Spiral Mask of Calabolg! He who rests will live on once again! The snake of the festival will rise again!" Chris's ears perked up and he grabbed Gold. Chris pulled his closer to him and said, "They were talking about the snake of the festival. Calabolg must be this snake thing. My brother was the one talking about him in his letter he sent me. We have to confront them about the snake." Gold nodded and the two jumped out in front of them.  
"Who dares challenge us?! Unit three of the D.o.C! Lady Katie will be most displeased if we do not retrieve the Spiral Mask! So please step aside and you will not be harmed." Said the tall man. "For I am her humble servant, Junichi the strong!"  
"Okay yeah, um…how about no." Said Chris. "How about you tell me where Akira Harlown is!"  
Junichi smiled. "I can't do that. I don't know."  
"How about I pound the crap out of you in a battle and then we will see what you think." Chris said taking out Gary's and Wes's pokeballs.  
Junichi took a pokeball and threw it as if he was a baseball pitcher. At about ninety miles per hour appeared a large turtle pokemon with a flowing tail It had two fangs, a hard dark red shell, blue skin, a yellow abdomen and two ears that looked similar to that of a dog or a cat. "So, not only do you know where my brother is, but you also are using the evolved form of my trademark pokemon. Alright, Go Gary!" Gary appeared and stared at it's evolution. Gold was puzzled and took out his Ryushodex and scanned the large turtle pokemon.

Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. Its long, furry tail is a symbol of longevity, making it quite popular among older people.

Gary and Wartortle stared at each other angrily making faces at one another to see who would back down. Gary, normally friendly, was looking beyond hostile. Wartortle made the first move with a brick break, Gary shined yellow activating his Counter knocking the brick break right back into Wartortle face. The two started focus punching each other getting in clear shots. Suddenly, Wartortle closed it's eyes and made a green doll of energy appeared it soon became solid and Wartortle used it for cover. The green doll was in the shape of a lizard like mannequin with no eyes or real mouth, but with spikes on it's back.  
"Substitute huh? Pretty strong move for such a weak pokemon."  
"I don't even know why I'm fighting you. I don't have time for this. Does anyone know where George and Lopez are?! They were suppose to secure a boat for us!"  
"Oh they left. We took care of them a while back."  
"Crap, that means that we don't have a way out of here."  
Suddenly, Daryl, Musha, and Roger appeared with the police behind them. "Guys, the D.o.C. Are here and…oh your fighting them." Gary broke through the substitute but was hit square in the face knocking Gary down and he was out. Chris angrily twitches and put Gary back in his pokeball. "Looks like the superior pokemon won. Come back in about ten thousands years and try again. I'll hand it to you, your strong, but not as strong as me. Now goodbye and your brother Akira wishes you the best." Junichi threw a smoke ball and disappeared. Chris was annoyed to no end, but realized there was nothing he could do about his loss. "Oh well, you win some you lose some I guess."  
The day ended with the five friends meeting at the Italian restaurant. Chris had Gary out and was petting him on the head.  
"So Gold, you almost got arrested for stealing 200,000,000 poke dollars worth of priceless artifacts. If you didn't help stop them today you would have been put in a Ryusho federal prison."  
Gold grumbled without responding.  
"Well, you kind of made things worse with being caught with a D.o.C outfit. In any case, tomorrow we leave for Aconite Town on Ryusho Area 2. We first have to go through Sento Forest. It's a giant forest full of grass, normal, and bug type pokemon. The only way out if an underground path under the forest.  
"Alright, so maybe we will even find some strong pokemon to catch."  
"Yeah, until I find something I want to use I will send my pokemon home to my mom."  
"That makes sense." Gold finally said. "I may do the same. I mean I hate my dad, but he is a Pokemon professor."  
"You guys better get some sleep, I'll see you guys off tomorrow." Roger said before drinking a glass of Champaign.  
"Okay, we are going to miss you Roger. It has been so much fun. We all got so much out of this city. Shiki's learning a new attack, we got a badge, Chris got his ribbon---"  
"I'm going to teach Gary substitute, I think I can make a cool appeal with it."  
"I thought you were giving him a break for the next contest." Said Musha with a puzzled expression.  
"I am, but Gary still needs to work hard."  
"I agree, well then I guess we will see how well he does."  
"Yes we will."  
Later that night, the group went to bed, and woke the next morning. They got dressed a met at the pier. Roger was there and they all shook hands. "I wish you all well." Roger grabbed Gold and hugged him. "I registered my number in your pokegears and I have all of yours. Call me when you get to Aconite." Chris smiled and nodded. "We most certainly will." The heroes got on the boat to their next adventure. For their chapter in Carnation had ended and another one will soon begin.


	10. Chapter 10:I will sea you tomorrow!

Chapter 10: I will sea you tomorrow!

"What?! Steve won the Rose City contest already?!" Chris exclaimed. "When did this happen?" Chris was talking to the elderly captain of the ship. The captain was a tall man dressed in the traditional white captain's attire. He had gray hair and a large gray mustache. He didn't open his eyes much, but when he did he revealed he had violet eyes. Gold, Daryl, and Musha were hanging out on the hard wood deck. Musha was fishing while Daryl was listening to the RyushoPod application on his pokegear. "Well Chris, the Rose City contest never has that many people. People usually show up for just pokegear applications or repair. When people heard about the contest, no one cared enough. They had about eight contestants and the finals were right after the appeals. The last battle came down to Steve's Furret against a little girl's Sentret." Chris hit himself over the head. "Well at least I can refuge in the fact that he had to beat a little girl to win a ribbon." The captain smiled. "If you guys went back, I'm sure Chris would have won." Chris smiled back. "Thank you captain, so when will we be getting to Sento Forest."  
The captain looked at the ocean. "We will be getting to Sento Docks in about two days." We will going to Palm Island first. That way we can restock on supplies and fuel." Gold rolled his eyes when he heard that. "What type of ship doesn't have enough fuel or supplies from setting sail? Oh whatever, how far is this Palm Island place from Aconite Town?" The captain took out a white pokegear. He pressed a button and a holographic map of the entire region of Ryusho projected from the small watch-like device. "It is a small route, if we hurry we can be at Aconite by tomorrow night."  
"Wow, how did you get it to project the image like that?" Said Musha in complete awe.  
"Well, I got an application at the Palm Island branch of the Pokegear company. It is free if you are a pokemon trainer."  
"I have to remember to get one when we get to Palm Island." Musha responded.  
"In any case, we will be at Palm island soon. Why not take part in the annual treasure hunt?"  
Gold's ears perked up as soon as he heard the word treasure. "Treasure?!…Oh…is it like some cheesy Easter egg hunt? If it is, then I'll pass like a kidney stone."  
"No treasure as in real treasure." Said Daryl, who was taking out a guide book. "Apparently Palm Island is known to have buried treasure everywhere on the island. They say there is almost an infinite amount. Every year the Palm Island town hall throws a treasure hunt in which people all over town find treasure. Whoever finds the most treasure at the end of the day not only wins what they keep, but a special item known as the Miracle Seed. It powers up the attacks for grass type pokemon."  
"Cool, Shiki could use that. I'm in I guess." Said Gold happily.  
"I guess we'll enter as well." Said Daryl.  
The Enders continued to look around the ocean and it looked magnificent. "I wonder how long it will take us to get to Palm Island then…" Murmured Chris a bit anxious for his contest. "I guess I'll start training. Go Wes and Rick!" The small red fire bird pokemon appeared next to the blue lizard. "Alright guys, let's start practicing. Rick use fire spin!" Rick nodded and blasted a Spiral stream of fire into the air. "Now use Psychic!" Rick's eyes began to glow an eerie light blue and the flames were surrounded in a weird blue aura. "Now separate it into rings!" Rick nodded and the aura flames separated into five rings then reconnected into rings that resembled the rings at the Olympics. "Great! Still we can throw one more attack in there…"  
Daryl took out his pokedex to scan Rick. "Chris, why don't you throw in confuse ray?" Chris thought for a moment. He sat in the deck next to Rick. He then looked at the small pokemon. "Rick, try the appeal again, but this time use confuse ray to try to change the colors of the rings." Rick looked a bit puzzled. Chris made a nervous smile. "You know what that's fine for the day. We will try again later." He picked up Rick and turned around. He suddenly noticed a familiar beautiful blue haired woman wearing an orange sweater and blue jeans. "Miss Lauren! It's me Chris from the contest!" Lauren turned around and smiled. "Why hello Chris and company. Have you met my manager and boyfriend, Jerry?" She pointed to a man of moderate height with brown eyes and brown hair. He had moderately tanned skin. He wore a suite with a white shirt and yellow. His pants were navy blue and he wore brown shoes. His cufflinks were in the shape of pokeballs. "Why hello Chris. Lauren tells me your contest with her was very good. Congratulations being a step closer to the Grand Festival." Chris smiled.  
"Why thank you Mr. Jerry. Say I heard you're a great trainer yourself Miss Lauren. After all, you did win the Houen league ."  
"Why yes I did. Why not we have a double battle? Me and Jerry against you and your friend." Lauren pointed to Musha who was now drinking from a can of soda.  
"Sure, I would love a battle with you Miss Lauren. Musha get over here."  
"Why your Musha Gerard!" Said Jerry. "How does it feel being so rich?"  
"That sounded really sarcastic and insincere, but for the sake of getting this stupidity over with it's fine." Musha walked over and stood next to Chris. "Sure I'll battle with Chris."  
Soon the four trainers took different positions. Each was next to their respective partners. "Alright, let's each use two pokemon each." Lauren took out a pokeball and threw it in the air. Out of the pokeball appeared a purple shell with four spikes, two on the top of the shell and two on the bottom. The shell opened and a large reddish tongue came out. Two white eyes shined. "Wow a Shellder!" exclaimed Chris. "I've always wanted one of those! Though, I didn't know you would use such a weak pokemon Miss Lauren. You being a champion and all…" Chris thought to himself, "Okay, why is Miss Lauren using a Shellder. In her exclusive interview with Benito Suarez, she said that she would never use anything other than her beloved winning team that won her the Houen league. Oh well I will make my judgment later…" Chris looked over at Jerry.  
During Chris's contemplation, Gokujou was already out, Shellder became bored, and Jerry had sent out a green mantis creature with two scythes for arms and four back wings. Chris took out his pokedex and scanned each pokemon. He first scanned the Shellder.

Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon, its shell is harder than diamond. It hides in sand on the sea floor and catches prey with its soft tongue.

Scyther, the Mantis pokemon. It's very proud of its speed. It moves so fast that its opponent does not even know what knocked it down.

"Chris, are you ready, or would you like some more time?" Said Lauren with a seemingly sincere yet unquestionably beautifully smile. "If you could prefer not to battle it's fine."  
"No, I'm ready. Come on out Wes!" The blue dragon pokemon with the gray rock headed top appeared ready for battle. "Come on Wes, use your Toxic!" Wes began shaking it's body and belched up a weird purple liquid that hit Shellder. Shellder became very sick.  
"Toxic, as you know, is a move that poisons the opposing pokemon. Now until Shellder is either cured, or taken to the pokemon center, he is going to be poisoned."  
"Nice job Chris!" Said Musha giving Chris a thumbs up. He then turned to Scyther. "Gokujou, use your flamethrower!" The small fire monkey pokemon blasted a stream of flames at the mantis pokemon. "Scyther is a bug pokemon! If he can't take the heat get him out of the kitchen."  
"That was so very lame." Said Chris. "Wes, use your flamethrower on Scyther!" Wes blasted a stream of flames at the bug pokemon as well.  
"Quick Shellder Protect!" Shellder, in the very nick of time, jumped in front of Scyther and created a blue and green bubble around itself shielding itself, and Scyther, from the attack.  
"Scyther, quick slash!" Scyther nodded and slashed Gokujou. Gokujou flew back into Musha. "Gokujou, get back in there with another Flamethrower!" Gokujou made a malicious grin and blasted a stream of flames at Scyther knocking it out.  
Jerry placed Gokujou back in his pokeball. Then he took out a strange purple detonator that had the initials D.o.C on it. He immediately pressed the button and entire floor the deck collapsed. Musha, Gold, Chris, and Daryl all fell down into the bottom of the ship. Lauren and Jerry jumped down.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gold exclaimed in the most hateful manner. "We could have been killed! Do you have any sense of decency?" Lauren and Jerry started to laugh and tore off their clothes revealing themselves to be none other than George and Lopez…though when they took off their clothes they revealed to be wearing nothing under. "Excuse us for one minute." George said as he and Lopez went behind a steel beam to put on some clothes.  
"Who in the name of sweet Arceus are these fools?" Asked Chris to Musha.  
"They're George and Lopez. They claim to be part of the D.o.C. and have been stalking us. I think they are rapists."  
"What ?! That's awful! Why haven't you called the police yet?" Asked Chris frightened.  
"You think we would have done that…but you see Gold takes pleasure in using Shiki or Haru to blast them." Said Daryl putting his hand on his head covering his face.  
"Well, it's good to have target practice!" Gold retorted. "Would you rather I use you guys?"  
"Point taken." Musha said nervously. "Anyway, do you guys want to finish the battle or would you rather Gold simply blast you guys?"  
George and Lopez came out in their altered D.o.C uniforms. Lopez angrily told Shellder to attack Chris. She did not realize Wes was out and used a Dragon Claw on the bivalve pokemon. However, the move did not work for the shell was too hard for the physical claw move to take any effect. Wes's hand started to hurt and Chris thought for moment. A second later he grinned and looked at Wes. "Rather than using your dragon claw. Let's use something to bide time. Use your Zen Head Butt!" Wes nodded and lowered his head. Wes began to charge the purple bivalve pokemon. As Wes ran, he head began to glow silver, rather than its usual gray color. Wes knocked into Shellder full force into the shell pokemon. The pokemon was knocked into the a steel beam several feet away from the battle.  
"What was the point of that?" Lopez said laughing.  
"Well, why not you look at your pokemon and let's see if it's actually okay."  
Lopez turned to see that Shellder was knocked out. "How is this even possible!? Shellder's defense could never have been beaten!" Chris smiled. "Well miss… wait I didn't catch your name who are you guys?" George and Lopez grinned. "We are the light at World's End! We are Team D.o.C. George and Lopez! I'm Lopez the fabulous one! I'm George the strong one! We are the light at World's End!" Chris looked puzzled, but then shook his head and shrugged. "Alright Miss Lopez, well toxic finally ended Shellder's commission. See I wanted to get him…" She stopped him. "Shellder, like myself, is a beautiful woman." Chris shrugged his shoulders again. "Alright, I wanted to get HER out of blasting range. I figured she was on her last legs…err…spikes…horns whatever and hopping back to use any attack would be too much of a strain with the poison and the shots she was taking. I thought one good bashing would take her out. Now, Musha since I won the battle, I'm giving you the responsibility of sending these two packing." Musha grinned and nodded vigorously. "Yes sir, Chris! Gokujou, flamethrower!" Gokujou blasted a stream of flames from his mouth at the duo of buffoons as well as Shellder. The stream was so powerful that is blasted the three out of the ship by creating a hole.  
"Musha, that would have been great…id you didn't create a giant hole in the ship!" Gold yelled while hitting Musha with his hat. "Why would you do this?!"  
"Sorry…I forgot blasting them here would make a hole in the ship."  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Daryl.  
"Musha, use Gokujou to melt more metal around the hole. Maybe it will descend and cover it up!"  
Musha nodded and commanded the red fire monkey to melt the hole shut. Unfortunately, it just made the hole bigger and water started to seep in. "Well at least it's not marinara sauce like with Roger." Gold said while rolling his eyes. "Alright, what should we do?"  
"I have another plan." Said Chris speaking up.  
"Oh like your first oh so wonderful plan." Said Gold rolling his eyes again. "I don't have the strength for this…"  
"Oh we'll do your plan then. Your oh so very nonexistent plan. Yes, that plan will work perfectly Mr. Elm."  
"Oh fine, what's your plan?" Gold said focusing on Chris. "Tell us oh wise Mr. Harlown."  
"Well first off, leave your sarcasm at the door. Secondly, let's see if the captain has an emergency plan."  
"What happened to the captain?" Asked Daryl.  
The group turned around to see an unconscious man. "Oh dear." Said Chris. "Well, this would be the time to start panicking." Everyone, but Gold, started to scream. Chris started writing his last rites, while Musha and Daryl prayed to Arceus. "Guys, stop freaking out. This is very simple. All we have to do is get to the top of the ship. Not to mention, Daryl has Gyarados. We can just use him to get all four of us to shore. Palm island can't be that far away." The group all stopped panicking. "Oh right, we forgot about that."  
The group climbed to the top of the ship realizing they had forgotten the captain.  
"Musha, weren't you suppose to grab the captain?" Asked Gold. "I mean we kind of need him to navigate."  
"The captain is suppose to go down with his ship. Besides, we're smart we can get places on our own."  
"Right, because when we end up Brazil due to the fact that none of us no how to navigate, I'll remember what you said." Chris said sarcastically. "Seriously, I know I'm the one who told you to blast George and Hopez, but dear Arceus how are we suppose to navigate without the captain?"  
"Isn't her name Lopez?" Asked Daryl.  
"Did you see the trashy way she dresses? I meant what I said. In any case, Daryl, go get our bags and Musha go get the captain."  
The two trainers nodded. Daryl ran to the other side of the sinking ship and grabbed all four bags. Meanwhile Musha climbed down to see the captain almost completely submerged. Musha swam over to the old man and he soon woke up.  
"Wha--what's going on?! Why is my ship under water?"  
"Yeah about that…" Musha punched the man making him unconscious again. He dragged the man up. Daryl had released his blue serpent pokemon . Gold had gathered the rest of the supplies and they had mounted the serpent and left the boat.  
Soon, the Enders watched as the ship they were on had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. "I really hope the captain isn't annoyed that we destroyed his ship…" Said Chris. "I mean we were trying to save ourselves from D.o.C. members." Gold rolled his eyes. "Yeah the D.o.C members who make Lifetime television and Jay Leno look intelligent." Musha seemed offended at the statement. "In regard to Lifetime, yes it is television for bitter single women with about thirty Meowth and Skitty, but really to pick at Leno is just plain mean. I mean he brings out fresh material all the time and…oh whatever…" Musha had conceded the argument to Gold. The captain had suddenly woken up scared and confused. "Where is my ship?! Why are we on this Gyarados kids?! I want answers now." The man yelled. Chris began to explain everything that happened and how Mush had destroyed the ship. "Well I don't care if those D.o.C. jerks came bothering the Boss's shipping company again. I will not stand for this!"  
"Wait, what do you mean again?" asked Daryl frightened at the statement.  
"Well, the other night when I registered our pass in Carnation, I saw George and Lopez attacking the receptionist. They were asking her for an escape ship. Oh and when the D.o.C. people and Junichi needed an escape route they wanted to use the Ducroix service. That's why tweedle-witch and tweedle -muscles were there."  
"Yes, I'm afraid the D.o.C. has been after the shipping company for a couple months now."  
"Well navigate us to Palm Island. I'm sure they will help us at the Ducroix over there."  
"Oh yeah, they'll just give me another ship."  
"You don't have to be sarcastic you know…that's Chris's job." Daryl said. Chris immediately hissed at him.  
"No, captains have about fifty ships apiece. We have so many back up ships, in retrospect this doesn't matter. I will just sail the new one back to Carnation with all the people there. Oh and by the way, you will have to take a different ship to Sento Forest. Don't worry Palm Island will provide you with one."  
The Enders nodded and looked towards the sunset. They soon came upon Palm Island and said their goodbyes to the captain. Gold thought to himself that the treasure hunt was going to be so much fun. Gold was actually relatively excited about the next day. The others thought of their own issues. In particular, Daryl was worried about the D.o.C., but we will see what will happen next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Pirates of the Ryshobean!

Chapter 11: Pirates of the Ryushobean!

The group had anticipated a small turn out for such an event, but actually thousands of trainers were signing up for the treasure hunt. Chris sent out Kaze and Gary. The black weasel Pokémon jumped on Chris's shoulder and purred quite loudly. Gary jumped into Chris's arms. Musha smiled watching the adorable scene.

"Chris, your very close to your pokemon."

"Yeah, I've had these two for a very long time so the three of us are really close. They want me to catch two new friends for our team though. I think I want to capture a ghost type or an electric type."

"Yeah those would be great in contests."

Gold took off his hat and looked up at the sky. He then threw two pokeballs into the air. Out of the first one appeared Shiki who jumped on Gold's head. The second was Manny, his light brown Starly.

"Guys, here is our next big chance for a huge score. We are going to rob this place of all the gold it has...Shiki don't beat up old women and steal purses!" The trainer said yelling at the tree gecko Pokémon who was pounding an old woman for her money.

"Anyway, we are gonna do a treasure hunt. We are gonan collect every rare item and piece of gold this island has to offer."

Shiki and Manny, being as greedy as their trainer, grinned evilly and prepared themselves for battle.

"Why do you think you are going to need to battle today Gold?" Asked Daryl who, had his Taillow and Mudkip on opposite shoulders. "I mean pokemon are suppose to be used to help the trainer gather treasure, but you can't use them for battling." Gold starte4d grinning wildly and laughed.

"Daryl, tell me, where in the rules does it say I can't randomly attack trainers and beat the crap out of them and steal their treasure."

"What are you Dustin Hoffman?"

"No just Johnny Depp…didn't you see the title of the chapter?"

"What chapter?" Chris and Musha asked puzzled.

Gold rolled his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this…never mind."

"Alright…Anyway, come on Gokujou and Lavi, let's go and give a hundred percent!" Musha exclaimed throwing two pokeballs in the air. "Okay guys, are you ready for today?"

Lavi jumped up and danced around while Gokujou took sip of tea he made whilst in his pokeball.

"How does Gokujou even have the stuff to make tea?" Asked Gold with a puzzled expression.

"Oh well Gokujou is in a luxury ball. It's the type of pokeball that is fully furnished inside like an apartment. Gokujou always have a supply of _earl gray_ tea in the pantry inside of his."

"Well that's just…wonderful…" Said Gold roling his eyes yet again.

Three hours later the Enders were ready for the Palm Island treasure hunt. A large man got up to the podium. He was wearing a pink tuxedo and very odd red hair. He had a large pointy nose and had a yellow sash that read mayor. He was standing next to very tall green raptor like gecko Pokémon. It had a long leaf on top of its head and three fingers with claws on each long arm. It had two small legs and a tail similar to that of a Treecko.

"Wow, it's a Grovyle! That's what Shiki will evolve into. He will later evolve into a Sceptile." Said Daryl in awe of the larger Gecko pokemon.

"Wow, I should scan it…but I rather wait till Shiki evolves. To be honest I could care less about any of the pokemon I'll see today other than my own," replied Gold rolling his eyes and turning to his pokemon, "Okay we are going to have to up the ante with the thousands of trainers around. I want both of you to attack at many pokemon and trainers as possible. I stocked up on pokeballs this morning so if need be we will capture pokemon and send them back to the lab if they are blocking treasure." The two pokemon nodded.

"That goes double for you guys!" exclaimed Chris. "I want to see you both taking down as many pokemon and trainers as possible. I want to win he miracle seed."

"Gokujou, Lavi, we need the prize for the prize for Kazu. He is a strong Turtwig, but he still needs something to boost his attack strength. I would have called out Kyouya too, but he is fatigued still. So today we are going to give out hundred percent!" Musha said winking.

"Alright trainers, here are the rules," said the mayor in a happy voice at the podium. "You are to get as much treasure as you can carry in these special palm island treasure sacks. They are expandable so don't worry about not having enough room in your sack. The problem lies in how much you can actually carry on your back." At exactly 7:00 PM tonight, we will be weighing the amount of treasure in several 'sack stations.' The first is located in the Pokemon Center. The Second is at the Psyduck's coffee shop. The third sack station is at the Pokemart on Grand Street. The forth station is the city hall mail room. Finally the fifth is the shore shack in on the far west side of the island on Majuro Beach. You are allowed to use up to two pokemon for aid in hunting treasure and you can team up with other trainers to get more treasure."

Chris turned to Daryl. "Let's team up. Since we've essentially been put together as a double battle team, let's see how well we work together."

"Alright, since both of use a fast Pokémon and a water type as our starters, we can probably find some way of making this work."

"Hey Gold do you want to..."

"Sorry Musha, I would totally normally…okay I wouldn't, but especially not today, because Shiki, Manny, and I have a game plan that only works with the three of us. Next time…okay probably not next time, but we I should let you know."

The mayor coughed about to continue. "Now as you know all the treasure you obtain is yours to keep, but the grand prize is none other than the revered Palm island Miracle Seed!" exclaimed the mayor holding out a pendant see inside of a plastic casing. The seed looked a bit tattered.

"THAT's the miracle seed?!" exclaimed Gold annoyed. "That looks like some Pigmy sex toy."

The mayor had his Grovyle hold it. Grovly immediately began to glow and used an energy Ball. The Energy ball was gigantic covering most of the stage. When release it flew into a nearby boulder obliterating it.

"The seeds properties contain the power of the ancients who used Grass type pokemon. They infused some of Lord Arceus's power within the Seeds and thus gave grass types the power to destroy."

Gold was in awe of the Miracle Seed.

"I take back what I said, I want that seed for Shiki. I will be one step closer to…"

"Not a chance." Said Chris. "I am taking that seed and sell it for mystic water or a nevermeltice."

Gold rolled his eyes. "We will see who wins the miracle seed."

The hunt began and every trainer that entered had scoured island finds massive amounts of treasure. Musha, alone, found enough treasure to replace all the money Gold made him spend on expensive dinners and collateral damage. Meanwhile Gold attacked random trainer s and stole their sacks of treasure. Chris and Daryl found pieces of small pearls and rubies around the island and dumped them into their sacks.

Musha while walking along, he saw something glimmering in a forest he was passing by.

"This is going to get me the win I need."

Musha ran into the forest guided by the light of the object. When he finally came upon it, someone with brown hair, a vest with long black and purple striped shirt had already found it. The person turned around and had the same heterochromatic eyes Musha had but inverted. The person was a boy with mildly paler skin, jeans, dark brown (almost black) shoes, and a blue messenger bag.

"Who are you?" said the boy packing the large object which was actually a three foot diamond.

"Hey, that is mine!" Musha exclaimed grabbing the boys bag.

"First come, first serve dumbass." The boy said pulling his sack to his chest.

"Why not battle for the diamond?" asked Musha motioning for Lavi to come forward.

"Don't waste my time." Said the boy turning away. "I need to Miracle Seed for the organization and I do not have time to mess around with some wannabe trainer."

"What is that suppose to mean? I have one badge thank you for very much."

The boy went into his pocket and pulled out a small badge case revealing 4 badges. "I don't have a team yet only because I haven't decided to enter the league yet, but my criteria is that you have to have at least four badges for me to join your team or to join mine."

"So how do I know they aren't fake?"

"You don't but here is the thing. I could care less what an insignificant maggot like you actually thinks, so please just leave me and my 'fake' badges alone."

Musha began to turn as red as his sleeves. "Battle me or I will follow you forever!" The boy rolled his eyes in the same fashion as Gold did. He then took out a pokeball and threw it at Musha. After hitting Musha's nose, it bounced into the air and released a large black Doberman like pokemon. The Pokémon had a long black pointy tail, two horn- like ears, a gray exo skeleton, and was a quadruped like any dog. Musha immediately took out his Ryushodex and scanned the dog pokemon.

_Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves._

"Wow, cool that works! Come on Lavi, you can take him!"

The boy who owned Houdoom sat on a nearby tree stump and took out a sandwich. He began to eat and Houndoom began to fire shadowballs at Lavi.

"You should be conducting your pokemon! Stop stuffing your face and do so!"

"Nah, that's alright. I am going to win anyway so there is no reason for me to exert myself right now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Wow you really are stupid. Well basically what I'm saying is that your never going to beat me. Your too rash and have no strategy."

"Aren't you just using brute force right now? "

"Just shut up…"

"Whatever, Lavi use hidden power!"  
Lavi was suddenly surrounded by eight white spheres. The spheres flew into Houndoom knowing it back several steps. Houndoom retaliated with a huge shadow ball knocking Lavi into a tree knocking him out.

"Lavi, hang on!" Musha picked up the small rock lizard. "Are you alright?" Lavi nodded weakly. "You've earned a good rest." Musha placed the pokemon back in the ball and turned to the boy. "You, what's your name."

"Martin…Martin Sereia. I'm from the Kanto region."

"I'm Musha Gerard, of the Gerard Finance Group. I am the famiy's heir and your new rival."

Martin grinned widly and returned Houndoom. He ran over to Musha and slammed him against a tree.

"You do intrigue me. I accept your offer as my rival Musha. However let's make a bet. Whoever can get to the top of the Pokémon world is the winner. The prize is the rarest object the loser possesses. I'm sure from coming from such a rich family you own something you can part with."

"Of course I do, I am sure we each will have a prize that the other wants. So it is a bet Martin."

Meanwhile, as Gold was in mid battle with a Gloom who was hiding a Ruby. Shiki used Pound on the pokemon making it stumble and then called an Aerial Ace from Manny. Manny few up into the air and flew into Gloom at blinding speed knocking the weed pokemon over. Suddenly Manny began to glow and grew into a larger light brown bird with a swirl on its head. The bid had a longer beak, longer legs, and on its chest a light brown "M." Like his previous form, Manny retained his large black eyes, but his eyes grew a bit larger.

"Manny…your…you evolved!" Gold exclaimed. He jumped into the air happily. "Sweet, I'm not only getting the Miracle Seed, but a new pokemon as well." Gold took out his Ryushodex and scanned the larger starling pokemon.

_Staravia, the Starling Pokemon. It lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide._

Gold, Shiki, and newly evolved Manny kept going forward towards the forest where Musha was. Gold went into the forest and saw Musha and Martin.

"Musha, you never told me you had a brother!' Gold exclaimed astounded by the likeness Martin had to Musha.

"I look nothing like him!" Musha said somewhat insulted.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be nearly as pathetic if you looked as good as me."

"What was that?! You have the balls to say that again Martin."

"Sure, I guess you are kind of stupid. I kind of made this promise to rob you of your most prized possession. In any case, yeah if you looked as good as me then there would be no problem, now would there?"

Musha was now fuming. He showed Martin his middle finger and took out Gokujou's pokeball.

"Shouldn't he have been following you?"

"Well Gokujou didn't want any part in this so it's just been me and Lavi this whole time."

"Wow, I thought you were the trainer Musha."

"Hey I've been getting enough bullshit from the asshole standing over there. Please, the added negativity and Gold Style emoness is completely superfluous to the situation. Go listen to your damn Saosin and go cut yourself while you cry yourself to sleep."

Gold immediately shut up and sat under a nearby tree. Shiki and Manny sat next to him ready for their trainer's next orders.

"Guys, go scout out the area for some more treasure. Grab anything that is remotely shiny and bring it back here. I want to watch how things play out between Musha and that guy."

"My name is Martin Emo kid."

"Why the hell does everyone call me emo kid?! Just because I listen to Saosin, Hawthorne Heights, My Chemical Romance, HIM, play the guitar, write sad poetry, talk about my childhood, don't smile…shut up Martin…Musha kick this guy's ass."

"We already battled and I lost."

"You can never call me a beginner again. Seriously, have I actually lost yet."

"Not yet, but there will come a day."

"Somehow I doubt it, I am the invincible Gold Elm-sama, master of Pokémon, leader of the Enders, and future Sexlanthropist!"

Musha and Martin were absolutely silent.

Soon the day ended and none of the Enders or Martin had won the Miracle Seed. Martin had departed swearing to Musha that he was going to defeat him when they meet again. At the hotel, the group all hung out at the hot springs drinking tear contemplating the day's events.

"In the end, none of us won. I mean at least Musha got a rival and Gold, Manny had evolved."

"Yeah, but what ended up happening to you two."

Chris sighed and said, "Well, most of the stuff we got was good, but we never went after any big treasure. We just traded it in for two million pokedollars and then we deposited the money in our back accounts. We split it in half so we got a million each. I guess that's something, but with Ryusho's dwindling economy that million may not be worth more than a pittance in a couple of weeks. Seriously, with the election coming up, people better be keeping in mind this when voting."

Daryl nodded while taking a sip of his green tea. "Don't forget we need to find a way to put the infinite amounts of money we threw that that war in Almia Who would have thought that Christianity would have been the reason we had to go to war there. I mean seriously the church needs to stop trying to convert those who just call Arceus something else. I mean when people will learn the error of their ways."

"I don't know, I mean robbing and raping Almia has brought us back some oil right?" said Musha.

"Your family owns an oil company…you have to support the war. It pays for all those nice things you own."

Musha immediately shut up and drank so more of his tea.

"Enough about politics guys, it's more depressing than Musha's battle against Martin today. Let's let out our pokemon. They deserve some nice pampering as well," Said Gold pressing the buttons on his pokeballs that were next to the hot spring. Haru, Shiki, and Manny all jumped into the water. Carlos, being a rock and ground type was a bit reluctant to go into the hotspring.

"Don't worry Carlos, the spring is heated so it won't make you sick or anything." Gold pointed to a sign that Carlos walked over and read. The rhino pokemon smiled and hopped in licking his trainer.

Soon the rest of the group's pokemon, even the ones normally weak against war water, jumped in because of the way the springs were heated.

"Alright, so tomorrow we head towards Sento Forest. There are a lot of strong pokemon there, so it will be really fun for us," said Chris smiling while taking a wet rag to Kaze watching the feline weasel. Wes and Gary climbed on Chris's shoulders while Rick got up on Chris's head. "Sure, if we find something we can use for the contests, we can catch a new friend tomorrow." The four pokemon cheered loudly.

The Enders enjoyed their night despite their loss and went to sleep. After a long night's sleep, the Enders awoke the next day ready for the Ferry to Sento Forest. Upon boarding it, Gold saw a mysterious man smiling at him. He turned to his friends to show him the man, but soon the man was gone.


	12. Chapter 12: Gimme all your Munchlax!

Chapter 12: Gimme all your Munchlax!

The group left theship that took them to the large beach. Before them was a giant forest taller than anything they had seen thus far.

"Wow, the forests here are bigger than the buildings in the city!" exclaimed Musha, who was clearly the most in awe of the wonderous jungle they were about to enter.

"Over in Lotus City, there are mostly canyons. I am not really that used to forest," Said Chris looking a little nervous. "Then again, I am so frightened of the hundreds of Wurmple that could beat and rape me." He said sarcastically while walking into the forest.

"In Johto we mostly had forests. I never really cared for the outdoors though…I don't have the strength for this…" Gold followed Chris and Musha into the forest. Daryl simply smiled and followed Gold.

Inside of the forest, the group saw hundreds of grass and bug type pokemon. There were Bulbsaur, Wurmple, Caterpie, Dustox, Combee, and Heracross as far as the eye could see. Chris immediately took out a pokeball and threw it up in the air. Out of the pokeball appeared Rick, Chris's Magby. The small red Boobie pokemon readied itself for battle.

"Rick, since just about every pokemon here is a grass or bug type, I want you to blast any of the pokemon I tell you to with a flamethrower, got it?" Rick nodded and turned to a nearby cherry-like pokemon. It had a small pinkish-red body, a grin, two back eyes, and a leaf coming out of its head. On the was a small red juicy ball. It also had two very small stubble legs. Chris thought for a moment and grinned.

"A cute pokemon like Cherubi would perfect for contests." He said immediately taking out his Ryushodex scanning the pokemon.

_Cherubi, the Cherry pokemon. Sunlight colors it red. When the small ball is drained of nutrients, it shrivels to herald __evolution__._

"I want it now! Rick, use flamethrower and burn it to a crisp!"

Rick nodded and blasted a huge stream of flames at the cherry pokemon setting it on fire. Cherubi started to glow light blue while being lifted up into the air with Rick's psychic attack. Chris gave thumbs up at the pokemon and took out an empty pokeball. He grinned and threw it as hard as he could at the small cherry pokemon. However for some reason the pokeball was blown away by some odd gust of wind. Chris, with a very puzzled and somewhat annoyed expression, walked over to pick up his pokeball. He looked up and saw that there were some angry looking purple butterfly pokemon above him. The pokemon had two rather large translucent wings with an intricate black pattern on them. They had a somewhat less intricate body consisting of a purple oval body attacked to a cicicular head. The pokemon had two red eyes and two long black antennae. Chris took out his Ryushodex nervously and scanned the larger butterflies.

_Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away._

"Well, clearly Cherubi is you guys' friend so…Rick, use Flamethower!" Chris exclaimed. The small fire type immediately blasted the butterflies with a stream of fire allowing for Chris, Rick, and their friends to escape.

The Enders continued on their trek through the forest and saw more pokemon. Chris and Rick hung their heads low at the failure of capturing a Cherubi for the team. Suddenly to men in park ranger attire appeared from the bushes.

"Freeze Munchlax…oh sorry kids thought you were the imfamous Super devil Eater, Munchlax."

"That's not what Munchlax's species is calle," said Daryl. "Munchlax is the Big Eater pokemon, or in the Houendex, the Ravenous Eater pokemon." He took out his Ryushodex and showed a picture and description of Munchlax. Munchlax was a small bear-like pokemon. It had teal colored body with a creamy circle on its chest. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes.

_Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. It hides food under its long body hair. However, it forgets it has hidden the food._

"Wow what a pokemon," said Musha, "why is it such a problem, rangers?"

"Munchlax eats everything it can get he can get his greedy little hands on in the forest. From the berries that are on the trees, to the pokeblocks we make especially for the pokemon, to our own refrigerators we have back at our office. Pokemon are beginning to go hungry because of Munchlax! It's bad enough that Snorlax show up from the mountains here every year to have their mating season, we left off a special part of the forest for that, but then they accidently left behind a Munchlax egg two years ago and the thing has been a terror ever since it managed to learn to control the attacks it has. The fully evolved Venusaurs, Butterfree, Cherrim, and Meganiums even lose to the thing."

"We'll help," Said Gold with his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his back. The Entire team was in shock in hearing this revelation. "For exactly forty million pokedollars we will capture Munchlax and take him away."

"We are non-profit, how can you ask for such an egregious asking price?"

"Simple, your desperate and we have enough pokemon and tactical knowledge to lure, trap, and capture Munchlax. You on the otherhand, do not. In fact, I'm positive that you've asked other trainers before who just go at it with brute force. Trust me, we will catch it."

The park rangers sighed and gave Gold twenty million dollars in the form of a check watermarked with a Pikachu.

"You'll get the other half if we see Munchlax under your control."

"Fine, we will bring you Munchlax and its pokeball."

As the rangers left, Gold turned to his friends. He looked at Chris and Rick and then pointed to Daryl.

"What's your plan of action?" asked Chris to Gold. Rick was fidgeting a bit in Chris's arms wanting to be put down on the ground.

"Well you wanted a new pokemon. Well you got one; you're going to be the one to catch Munchlax."

Chris put his hand on his forehead. 'I'm surrounded by idiots…Gold, do you have any idea how cunning, and violent Munchlax can be? He's going to figure out we want to capture him and then he is going to prepare himself as such."

"That's why we are going to use Daryl's pokeblock skills to lure the beast out."

"Where on earth did you get the idea that I know ANYTHING about making pokeblocks?"

"Coordinators are the ones who normally use them on a daily basis for contests to increase the appeal ability of an attack and to make that pokemon's coat or skin shine," said Chris still with face in palm, "I have a limited supply on me right now because I haven't been able to make any before or while traveling with you guys. I hope you realize this means that we have no way to lure it out, right?"

Gold rolled his eyes, "I don't have the strength for this…Alright, and well how many do you have?"

"About twenty, but the way Munchlax eats we would need about double that…"

Suddenly, out of the bushes appeared a very happy looking Munchlax. It smelled around for food and then looked at Chris and attacked his bag. He went in and took out a pouch of pokeblocks. Rather than opening the pouch, Munchlax took it and ate it fabric, string, and pokeblocks. Gold, Chris, Musha, and Daryl stood there, mouths agape, as the bear pokemon looked through all of their stuff for more food.

"Do something, Chris," exclaimed Gold trying to hold Munchlax back. "It's going to be your new pokemon for the Aconite contest!"

"I refuse to use something I just caught…wait I am not going to capture that thing, Rick let's…Rick!"

Rick had already prepared himself for battle readying a flamethrower to attack the bear pokemon. Rick released a stream of flames blasting the bear pokemon. He then did his signature psychic attack lifting Munchlax into the air knocking it into a tree. Munchlax angrily retaliated with a Shadow Ball. It punched the Shadow Ball with full force at Rick knocking him back several steps. Chris got a bit irritated that his small fire pokemon was attacked after he was forced into Gold's greedy venture yet again.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice. Rick, use Psychic again and make sure Munchlax is completely immobile." Rick responded by lifting Munchlax into the air allowing it absolutely no way to move around. "Alright, now beautifully toss it head first into the tree."

Rick's eyes glow even lighter blue and at full force tossed Munchlax into a tree.

Munchlax however got up and gather sunlight quickly. It then turned to Rick and released a giant solar beam at the small bird. Rick jumped out of the way and used another flamethrower. Munchlax, with much speed, evaded the attack. Rick jumped on top of the bear pokemon and blasted it with a flamethrower square in the face. Munchlax fell to the ground knocked out and ready to be captured.

"Wow Chris, you and Rick really gave a hundred percent!" Musha said, "Though this only means that you did actually end up being part of Gold's money grubbing scheme. Though I guess it could be worse, he could be like other emo kids and write bad poetry…never mind."

"How do you guys know I even write poetry?"

"I went through your stuff last night and read your journal…you had a wet dream about your math teacher?"

Gold nearly strangled Musha for what he had just told him. Daryl and Shiki, who had popped out minutes ago, held him back. "Why the hell would you look through my journal?!" yelled Gold.

"Well, I was curious as to why you're a dousche so I thought maybe your journal would give me some insight." He put his hand on Gold's shoulder. "I would be as bitter as an old woman and her Purugly too if I had a wet dream about my math teacher." He then hugged Gold who was thinking about the horrible things he was going to do to Musha during the night.

Chris put his hand on his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots…Alright, pokeball getto daze!" Chris yelled as he threw a pokeball at Munchlax. The ball shook for a moment and then stabilized.

"Sweet, I got a Munchlax!" Chris said happily. He hugged Rick and let out his new friend. Munchlax got up and looked a bit confused. "Hey Munchlax, I'm your new trainer Chris. Whether you like it or not, I am taking you with me on a journey around the world forever entering contests in which you will be judged in front of people for your performing ability. The best part is you will never see your family and friends again, but that doesn't really matter, you were abandoned so we are your only family now!"

"Don't you think that is a wee bit…oh I don't know cruel, to say to Munchlax?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"Well it's the truth. We are going on a contest journey and besides now that he has a family, he will be better trained and have some fun. Oh and by the by Munchlax, your name is now Trey."

Trey smiled and jumped on Chris and Rick hugging them. Chris and Rick, not exactly being body builders, felt their backs crack with the giant bear baby on them. "Well aren't you just wonderful!" Chris said nervously to his new friend.

Later that day, the Enders went to collect the rest of the money from the park rangers. Chris showed them Trey. The rangers handed Chris the second check.

"That's bullshit; you fucking promised me the money!"

"We don't give emo kids more than twenty million pokedollars. We thought you would spend the money on HIM CDs, posters, and razors. Also Chris is the one who caught Trey; I can't give you the money for his good deed to the park." The ranger turned to Chris and said, "Chris, thank you so much, we packed a pouch of pokeblocks to replace the ones Trey had eaten. " They handed Chris the pouch and smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I need to know something. How do we get out of the forest?"

"Oh well actually if you keep going for about two miles using the road outside out office you'll get to Saltine Lake. Take a ferry from the Ducroix service there and it will take you straight to Aconite Town. If you want, we will drive you right to the lake."

"Thanks, we would definitely appreciate that!"

Gold mumbles d and then said, "Fine, I guess we don't really have that much time before the Aconite town contest, so I guess if this takes off some time to get there, so be it."

"I agree, we need to get to Aconite Town, the contest is apparently just four days way. Chris needs time to get to Aconite, register, and of course win." Daryl said winking and giving a thumps up to Chris.

Chris smiled and said, "You know I am going to win the Aconite ribbon. I can already taste the applause." Everyone began to laugh happily, even Gold.

The group and the rangers hopped into the rangers' jeep and drove to the lake. On their way, they saw hundreds of Pokémon in their natural habitat and that made the group feel good inside. As they got the lake they raced to the Ducroix service whilst saying their goodbyes to the rangers.


	13. Chapter 13: Saltache City!

Chapter 13: Salt-ache city!

The Enders continued their journey to Aconite Town and then Adler City. Upon arriving at the Ducroix service, they noticed no one was there. Chris started to jump up and down wildly as if he was a two year old. "Oh come on! Where the hell could the Ducroix service personel be? This is just so typical for us!"

Daryl put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Calm down, we just need to get to just go down the river, right? Well…Gyarados your on!" Daryl through Gyarados's pokeball into the air and out of the small red and white sphere appeared the enormous serpent. "Alright Gyarados, get into the water and take us straight till we get to the town." Gyarados nodded and slithered into the river.

Almost immediately after getting into the water, Gyarados fainted. The entire group gasped in horror at the sight of the snake falling to something like salt water. "What the heck just happened?" Gold asked. "I thought that was supposed to be one of the most powerful pokemon ever. Or was I completely right in giving up catching the thing in favor of Haru?"

"If Haru is so strong why not send it into the water? Maybe it can go find us a water type that Musha can catch that will take us to Aconite."

"Why me?!" Musha exclaimed. "The only water type I really want is a Corsola!"

"Too bad, you've been useless for the past couple days, so I want you to do something of significance." Gold replied quite coldly. "I mean really, the three of us have been pulling your dead weight since Carnation and I am bloody sick of it."

"Gold be quiet! Musha just hasn't had a chance yet. He is going to rock in just a bit. Don't you worry. You and I both know the guy is strong and I think you need to remember that." Chris said whilst smiling at Musha.

"Yeah, I am going to rock in the next couple days. I am going to give it my hundred percent!"

"Will you guys stop bickering? We need to find a way to Aconite!" Daryl said putting Gyarados back in his pokeball. "We certainly don't have time to waste on stupid fighting. We need to find the Ducroix staff fast so they can take us to town. I need the pokemon center to heal Gyarados."

Chris, Musha, and Gold all lowered their heads and nodded and went back to the Ducroix service building. They banged on the door and a tall man with messy black hair appeared. He had a clean wife beater tank top, black work gloves, blue jeans, a peculiar cross necklace and a kind smile. He had reddish brown eyes, a small nose and revealed very clean teeth through his smile. "Hello, my name is Yutaka Ducroix. I am the Ducroix owner's son. What can I do for you today?"

"We need a boat to Aconite as well as something to cure my friend's sick Gyarados."

Daryl sent out Gyarados, who looked very pale. The large dragon was in a lot of pain and looked like he was going to vomit. "…you sent him into the lake…didn't you?" Yutaka said somberly. Daryl nodded and looked at his dragon. "We need to get to Aconite, so I figured we could use Hazuki, my Gyarados." Yutaka smiled at Daryl. "That was a bit of a stupid move, Saltine Lake is not only a saline lake, but a lake that if anyone went in without actually being born in the lake, would contract Saltine Fever."

"What's Saltine fever?" Asked Musha to his friends.

"Saltine Fever is a sickness you get from going into Saline lakes or the oceans with high salt content. The salt levels are so toxic within the water; you become physically ill from the taste, smell, or touch of the water on your body. I should have remembered this," said Chris to his friends. "I guess I didn't realize the name came from here."

"Yes, and your Gyarados has contracted it. Luckily, this happens most of the time. We have an antidote inside so I can treat your Gyarados right now."

Daryl nodded and he and his friends walked into the Ducroix service. Yutaka took the Enders into a room and took out a syringe. "Send Gyarados into that pool over there." Yutaka pointed to a rather large clear pool. Daryl nodded and sent a very ill Hazuki into the pool. Yutaka then took off his clothes leaving only a small Speedo like swimsuit on. He jumped into the pool with the syringe and swam over to Hazuki. He them injected the large blue serpent with the antidote inside. Hazuki immediately got up and happily started thrashing about.

"Thank you so much Mr. Yutaka! Please now can you take us to Aconite…"

"Not a chance!"

The entire group was stunned when they heard Yutaka's response. "Why not?!" Protested Musha. "We need to get to Aconite town for Chris's contest. Can you please just take use there? Money is no option and we have a Ducroix group pass."

"I can't today. I have to build a new boat and test it by sailing to Aconite. Unless I can get the boat built by the end of the day today, there is absolutely no way I can help you guys."

Chris began to twitch and ran up to Yutaka and lifted him up into the air by the arms. "Listen here you little douschebag. While I do greatly appreciate you helping my friend, I need to get to my contest. If need be, we will build the damn boat for you. We have enough Pokémon and man power to help build a boat. Let us help you and you have a new boat in about four hours. In return, as you r test, you will take us to Aconite. Got it, you little shit?" Chris said throwing Yutaka into the pool.

"Al-alright…"Yutaka said kind of frightened "Don't be dysfunctional…my god you hit hard…"

"Don't mess with a coordinator and his contests." Chris replied while fixing his hair.

Soon the Enders began building the boat….horribly. Musha kept trying to use Gold's goggles as a hammer while Gold kept using Carlos's Ice Beam as form of sealant…forgetting that the water would melt the ice. Chris kept ordering people around and arguing with Yutaka about how his design was terrible. Daryl on his own was able to successfully build part of a boat. Chris stopped arguing and took notice and began to help using Rick and Gary.

"Wow Daryl, how did you learn how to do this?" asked Chris in awe.

"I'm from Floridia Town. We are a small port town south of Acacia City that no one really visits. However, one thing we are known for is the innate ability to build a boat quite easily. My dad taught me how."

"I guess when you are from out west you are taught things like rock climbing instead of building boats. My city is located within a canyon so we have to learn how to rock climb on our own," replied Chris while using Rick's flame to weld the nails into the boat. "I remember when my brother would take me out and we would climb up and down the canyon for hours. I can't tell you how many times I pissed off a Gliscor or a Golem family."

"Yeah as a Ducoix family member, I was taught to do this by my dad," added Yutaka. "I have to say that it isn't what I wanted to do. I really wanted to challenge contests like you Chris. I have always wanted to be a top coordinator and win the ribbon cup. However there were two issues with that…"

"It's never too late to start now," said Chris. "What is preventing you from being a coordinator?"

"Well the first part is my dad. He said that contests are a waste of time and I should not bother with them. The second is that my four pokemon are not really suited for contests." Yutaka took out four pokeballs and threw them into the air. Out of one appeared a rather large metal serpent with metal spikes on its sides. Out of another appeared a rather small yellow mouse with black ears and red cheeks. Out of the third appeared a rather large blue turtle with facial marking, rabbit ears, and a blue tail. Finally, from the forth appeared a Treecko similar to Gold's, but had a lighter green tint.

"Well, this is kind of nice," said Gold. "I am actually kind of enjoying myself. One thing though, why aren't any of these for contests? Treecko could make an interesting combination with Energy Ball and Absorb."

"Gold…that's actually a thoughtful combination," said Chris. "I'm guessing you've been watching my contest closely and trying to figure out what Shiki could do if he ever was in a contest."

"Well kind of. It seems that I could use combinations in future battles. I figured that say I ever did enter a contest, I would use Shiki and for battling Carlos or Haru. Shiki is my strongest, but Carlos can take a lot more hits." Carlos jumped on Gold and started to lick his trainer's cheek. "Hey get off. Your really heavy." The ground type rhino nuzzled up against him trainer. Gold rolled his eyes and pet his pokemon and the head. "Yes, I love you too."

Musha snickered a bit as he heard Gold's praise of his Rhyhorn. "Gold Elm saying he loves 's next? George and Lopez appear out of nowhere with new pokemon and challenge Daryl to battle?"

As Musha said it, the two fools appeared from behind the trainers. "We are the light at World's End!" The two did a pose and George jumped in front. "Alright, Gold it's about time I finally repaid you for all the torment you have given Lopez and I! I choose you, Kadabra!" Lopez threw a pokeball and appeared a short brown bidepal fox pokemon with two long whiskers who was holding a spoon and had a red star on its forehead. The pokemon has a lender body topped off with two very large white eyes with black pupils.

Daryl took out his Ryushodex and scanned the pokemon.

_Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close._

"Wow George must have strong mental powers for…" As soon as Musha was about to finish his sentence he looked up to see George collapsing from a headache. "Wow, I really spoke too soon. George is as weak as a Magikarp with Diabetes."

"Musha…that's just horrible…" Said Chris. "Really, that is just as mean as can be. In any case, I'll take him on." Chris turned to Rick who was readying himself for battle. "Alright, let's get this started---" Daryl had jumped in front of Chris. "Alright Daryl, if you insist on this."

"No use, not with Georges' new pokemon! However just in case, Yanma, I choose you!" Lopez sent out her red dragonfly Pokémon.

Gold looked at the pokemon. "A Yanma huh? We have them back in Johto. Where did you catch the little bug, Lopez?"

Lopez flipped her hair. "Well if you must know Gold, I caught him back in Sento Forest. We were trailing you guys and wanted to capture the Munchlax, but Chris beat us to it. Since we were a bit sad about it, we looked around for some new pokemon. I found Yanma and used Shellder's Aurora Beam to catch him. George caught Kadabra back on Palm Island during the treasure hunt."

"Wow you guys are real stalkers. I mean damn, you followed us to the treasure hunt. Look if you want our autographs you could simply ask us instead of tailing us around the region. It gets a bit creepy after a while." Gold replied to the villainess of the duo while snickering.

"Whatever, come on Yanma! Use your Sonic Boom!" Yanma's wings glowed white and created huge, almost solid, sound waves that Gold barely managed to dodge.

"Alright, come on Haru!" Gold threw the Psyduck's pokeball and Haru appeared. "Haru use your Water Pulse!" Haru nodded and created a giant sphere of water that flew into Yanma. Yanma was hit, but could still battle.

"Yanma, use your Aerial Ace," shouted Lopez while pointing at Haru. "Get that damn duck!"Yanma dive bombed Haru at full speed.

"Haru dodge and use psychic!" Haru dodged the flying attack and lifted the dragonfly into the air with his mind. Then he snapped his fingers blasting a huge wave of psychic energy at the pokemon knocking it out.

Meanwhile Daryl started his battle with George.

"Go Gyarados," Said Daryl sending out his Gyarados on land. The Serpent appeared and soiled himself as if it were as Cobra. "Gyarados, use your Ice Beam on Kadabra!" Gyarados blasted a super charged Ice Beam at the psi Pokémon knocking it down.

"Get up Kadabra," yelled George impatiently whilst he got up. "Wait…if Kadabra was awake then I would be down for the count. That means…oh crap." George quickly put Kadabra back in its pokeball. "Alright Scyther…"

"I don't think so! Shiki, use Energy ball on George and Lopez and their poor excuses for pokemon!" Gold yelled while pointing at the duo and their pokemon. Shiki charged and energy ball and threw it at the two trainers from the D.o.C sending them flying very far into the lake.

Yutaka was in awe of the battle. "Wow, you guys are as strong as you seem. I didn't think you could win that fast."

"It's really nothing. We deal with these two every day essentially. It really gets old having to send them flying every so often. They are always trying something stupid I have to say."

The trainers had finally finished building the boat and had boarded. As they sailed, they saw George and Lopez trying to swim to shore.

"I feel like some target practice," Gold said sadistically. "Shiki, why not practice your Energy ball on those two again."

Shiki grinned maniacally and charged a very large energy ball and shot it at the two causing them to sink into the river.

"Gold that's horrible! The two lost and you blasted them into what is essentially a poisonous lake. I mean really not even these two deserve that!"

Within the lake, a small blue fish in the shape of a hand gun appeared. It had a large fanged mouth and two whites with two small black pupils. It had two fins on the back shaped like boat rudders. It saw the two trainers and attempted to help them to shore. Some more of the same Pokémon appeared and aided George and Lopez to the banks of the river.

The Pokémon spit a pink viscous liquid from its mouth into George and Lopez's. The two awoke to see the small fish Pokémon.

"Hey a Remoraid, what are you doing here?" Asked George a bit puzzled.

The Pokemon jumped up and bit George's finger happily. Lopez poked George on the shoulder. "I think it wants to join us. We might as well let him.' George nodded and took out an empty pokeball and put the pokemon inside.

Meanwhile the team got to Aconite Town finally after days of traveling. "Yes my next contest is going to be in two days! I can't wait! I am going to win my second ribbon finally."

"With all the time and effort we put in traveling to this stupid place, you better win." Gold replied. "I don't have the strength for this."

"Oh please, this isn't that bad. This is going to be fun, after all, who but me could win this contest."

The team laughed and said their goodbyes to Yutaka who set sail back to the Ducroix service.


	14. Chapter 14: A Luxio at the end of the

Chapter 14: The Luxio at the end of the tunnel!

The next day came around and the team walked out of the PokemoN Center they checked into from the night before.

"Alright, let's start training for the contest. " Chris took out two pokeball and threw them into the air. Out of the first appeared Rick, who Chris had been working with over the past couple of days, the other was Wes.

"Chris…please don't tell me you plan on using Wes for the contest…," Daryl said with a concerned tone. "We have never seen you work even once with your Bagon. I mean how prepared can he be for appealing."

Chris held his hand up. "He's going to be battling in this contest. He will be perfect for this sort of thing. Rick has the appeal covered, while Wes will be used for battling. Also it's not like I have never used him in a battle before. I mean we've been together for quite some time now."

"Right Chris knows what he's doing!" Musha said while putting on a strange long leather coat and a bandana on his head. He took out a flag with a poorly drawn face on it that appeared to be Chris.

"Musha…what the hell is that…?" Chris asked horrified. "If that's suppose to be me…I am going to do such illegal things to you."

"Well since you are going to be giving your hundred percent in the contest, I'll be giving mine while cheering for you."

Chris put his head on his hand. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Though…I do appreciate the confidence you have in my ability as a coordinator. That means a lot so thanks." Chris said changing his look of utter horror into a smile. "And hell yes, I am giving it a hundred percent!"

Gold walked out of the Pokemon Center last. He had Shiki, Manny, Haru, and Carlos next to him. They were all very tired and very hungry. "Okay, so I am going to be missing your appeal round today. I have some training I want to do for the Adler Gym. I kind of want to practice with Shiki and get some time for Carlos. There is a move I want to teach him. By the by, what happened to teaching Gary Substitute?"

Chris smiled and said, "Well I actually stayed up late and started last night. I figured I would work on it while we were going to Adler and I'd use it in the gym. I mean I knew I wasn't going to need it immediately, so I thought I might as well hold off until I really need it."

"That's kind of irresponsible don't you think? I mean you've been devoting so much time to Rick lately, your other Pokémon have probably not gotten any stronger since Carnation. I hope in the contest, you manage to get far with that attitude."

"I'm sorry it's hard to take you seriously when you look like you are stoned because you just woke up from your sixteen hours of sleep. Is this an emo kid thing or a Gold thing?"

"You know what Chris, eat a fat wet dick."

Gold and his four Pokemon walked away, but not before stopping off, at the local _Crymucks Coffee._ Daryl and Musha decided to help Chris train Wes for the contest.

"Alright, go Taillow!" said Daryl sending out the small blue bird Pokémon. Taillow landed on Daryl's shoulder and nuzzled against his trainer happily.

"Gokujou, come on and give your hundred percent!" Musha said sending out the burning simian Pokémon. Gokujou…instead of greeting Musha happily scratched his trainer for apparently not letting him out for a while. "Sorry man, I've been busy. Can you just battle Wes over there?" He said in an apologetic tone while pointing at the small blue lizard.

Gokujou and Taillow prepared themselves for battle. Wes did the same looking at his two opponents and then looked at Chris.

"Alright, I'll start this off. Gokujou, use Flamewheel!" Gokujou jumped and turned itself into a flaming discus and flung itself full speed at the dragon pokemon.

"Wes Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Wes nodded and jumped out of the way causing Gokujou to fly into a nearby wall. Wes turned and blasted the monkey Pokemon with a huge jet of water that hit it in the face.

Gokujou became very angry and blasted a huge stream of flames at Wes. Wes was hit point blank with the attack. Wes quickly targeted Taillow, who he noticed was going after him with an Aerial Ace. Wes's claws grew and he used a Dragon Claw on the small bird before it could do anything. Wes slashed away at the blue bird and threw it into Gokujou. Both pokemon were almost down for the count. Gokujou, completely enraged, started to glow bright red and turned itself into a Flame wheel that looked like a small red void that sucked up everything into itself.

"Wow, Gokujou activated his blaze ability," Musha exclaimed. "Alright, time to destroy the area with a hundred percent!"

"That sentence doesn't even make sense. Also if blaze activated, that means that Gokujou is on its last legs. It only activates when a fire type is about to go down, so it automatically puts all its energy into its attacks." Chris immediately pointed to Gokujou after his exposition. "Wes, time for some chaos architecture, spiral pump!" Wes jumped and blasted a huge Hydro Pump, while spinning in the air, to create a spiral effect that hit Gokujou knocking it out.

"Musha, you need to practice with Gokujou to control Blaze. It's a really strong ability, but you need to be able to actually control it to make it worthwhile. Not to mention the fact that you need to make Gokujou learn how to control his temper. He attacks you pretty much everytime you let him out of the ball."

"I know guys, I guess I have some things to work on. I want to work with my other pokemon too. After the contest can you guys help me?" Musha looked kind of sad when he came to this realization. "I mean I know I can train my pokemon, but still."

"Yeah we will help you. I mean you aren't that bad of a trainer. You just need some practice. I mean who doesn't when it comes to Pokemon."

Meanwhile, Gold was training his four Pokemon intensely for the next gym. Carlos was battling Shiki, while Manny was battling Haru. Since its evolution, Manny has gotten much stronger and his Aerial Aces have gotten progressively faster and slicker. Shiki's energy balls have almost been perfected due to all the practice Gold has been putting in with it. Carlos was practicing it's take down on Shiki to increase its speed by dodging Energy Balls.

"Okay stop stop stop! This is not working," Gold said while putting his face in his palm. "I don't have the strength for this…Alright, Carlos your just going ton get hurt trying to dodge the attacks. We have to think of another way to increase your speed. It's not that you are really meant to be a speedster, that's more Shiki's forte, but still we still need to make sure you can dodge some hits…" Gold thought back to the gymbattle with Roger and Slugma's dig attack. "That's it! We are going to teach you dig! If you learn Dig then you will be able to dodge a multitude of attacks…plus we can use you to help dig for treasure."

Carlos jumped on Gold happily and began to lick his trainer furiously when he said he was going to be taught to use Dig. Gold hugged the rhino pokemon, because he does enjoy teaching his pokemon new attacks.

Back over by the contest area, Chris was practicing pokemon attacks with Wes still. "Alright another Dragon Claw on the tree. I want it cleaner when you hack it up this time!" Wes listened as his claws glowed white and slashed the tree into firewood. Suddenly a tall girl around Chris's age appeared before the group. She had short light brown hair, a tanned white skin tone, tall body frame. She wore cherry red lipstick, a long white dress, stiletto shoes, long diamond earings, and two gold bracelets. Next to her to was a short lion Pokémon with an annoyed orange face and a black fur mane and backside. The pokemon had an orange body and a ring above each of its paws. Next to it was a depressed fungal Pokémon with four orange buds coming out of its head and a drooling mouth.

"You're doing it all wrong. Dragon Claw should not be done that fast and should be done more accurately," the girl said. "I mean I know everything about dragon type moves."

"So where is your dragon type?" Chris asked the girl with an annoyed expression.

"What do you mean?" The girl replied while taking lipstick out of her purse.

"If you know so much about Dragon types, you must have one."

"I don't, just my Luxio and my Gloom."

Chris took out his pokedex and scanned both of the pokemon.

_Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. Its sharp claws contain potent enough electricity to knock out an opponent with nothing but a light touch._

_Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. The smell from its drool-like syrup and the pollen on its petals is so bad, it may make opponents faint._

"Wow, so a weed and…a shiny angry oversized cat, I'm in awe of your prowess. How so very amazing oh great dragon pokemon master who has absolutely no dragon types. I honestly think you are the biggest moron I've met in a long time. Bear in mind, I tend to say 'I'm surrounded by idiots.'…a lot. Honestly, who are you to tell me how I should be training." Chris said ridiculously sarcastically.

"My name is Charmaine Hennessey, the future winner of the Grand Festival. I refuse to lose to someone like you who does not even seem to understand what battling is truly about in Pokémon." Charmaine scoffed and pointed at Chris. "Now that I've introduced myself, tell me your name contest novice!"

"It's go away you crazy bitch I don't have time for this…O'reily." Chris said turning around. "Oh and by the way, I have a ribbon so I am not really a novice. In any case, I don't have time for your overly dramatic attitude and need to keep talking about absolutely nothing." Chris said while walking away with Wes.

"I bet you don't even have your outfit for the contest!" Charmaine continued while following Chris. "They won't even let your participate if you don't have a fabulous outfit. I can't wait to see you crash and burn in this contest."

"Why are your stalking me? Do you have no friends? Do you need money? Are you with the ?" Chris said to Charmaine angrily. "I don't have time for your bullshit right now. I have to practice…wait did you say outfit…well I can just buy one at a local shop or something. I guess you were not entirely useless. Bye now, I have to leave." Chris said quite quickly managing to run away from Charmaine, with Wes next to him.

Chris and Wes looked around from store to store looking for a perfect outfit. "Let's see…I need something that screams how wonderful I am…wow…I am starting to sound like Musha." Chris hit his head. "I must be the biggest moron if I'm starting to sound like Musha." Chris came upon a small tuxedo store with prom outfits.

"Hey, lemme get that black vest suit over there with the monocle."

"Alright that will be 60,000 pokedollars."

Chris took out his _Ryusho Express_ card and quickly purchased the outfit and left.

"Wow, this is absolutely perfect I gotta say." Chris said while looking at his new outfit. "I can't wait to wear you tomorrow when I win the contest. Honestly, with all the work I've put into all of this, I should hope that it will pay off."

Suddenly, from behind him appeared George and Lopez. "We are the light at World's End!"

"Do you guys just forget the rest of your motto on a day to day basis or what?" Chris asked while holding his packaged outfit.

"Does it matter?! In any case Chris, I will be entering the contest tomorrow too!" George said triumphantly. "When I beat you with the Pokémon I caught when you tossed me into the river it will be all the sweeter!"

"Really, because he is my pray!" Charmaine said from behind the corner. "I can't wait to trounce Chris! After what he said to me about being a bitch and a stalker, it will be great to destroy him!"

"Because you are definitely proving me wrong by following me everywhere and talking about my incompetence."

"Fine, whatever, I am still going to beat you tomorrow in the contest!" George said jumping in front of Charmaine.

Charmaine pushed George out of the way. He turned around to trip her causing her to fall flat on her face. Charmaine grabbed George's leg causing him to fall on the ground. Lopez put her face in her hand. George sent out his Remoraid and Charmaine sent out her Luxio, who quickly disposed on the pokemon with a thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Chris and Wes simply left the scene while shaking their heads.

Chris ran into Gold who was surrounded by hundreds of holes.

"Hey Gold, trying to dig for treasure again in this dried up little town?" Chris said while snickering.

"No, trying to teach Carlos to use dig. It's actually going pretty well considering it's his type of move. The main problem is that he can't jump out of the holes fast enough."

"Gold, Carlos is a rather slow Pokémon. He will never jump out quote 'fast enough.' " Chris replied. "But if you insiste on this being a problem I guess just practice until he learns it or simply turn this problem into a part of its form of dig."

Gold was a bit intrigued at Chris's statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if he stays in the whole longer, maybe you can use that to dodge longer or make the whole into a tunnel that other Pokémon have to follow Carlos into to attack him."

"Good idea, but I think we should pack it up for the day. I'm exhausted and we have your contest and more of my training tomorrow."

"Yeah let's go find Daryl and Musha and head in for the night."

The next day came around and the Enders went to the contest hall with a fully dressed Chris ready for the contest.

"Wow Chris, you look like a fancy count."

"What do yah mean?"

"You look absolutely cooler than anything I've ever seen!" Musha said in complete awe while touching Chris's really nice outfit. Gokujou, next to him, felt a bit insulted attacked Musha again. "Hey Gokujou! Get off of me right now!" The Pokémon backed up a bit, probably never hearing his trainer yell at him. "You have to stop attacking me all the damn time!"

"Hey man calm down, at least for right now. Chris doesn't need to hear all this crap right before his contest." Daryl said to Musha. "We should just concentrate on cheering for Chris. Take out the stuff you made to cheer so we can get ready."

"Please…please just say yay Chris, or something of the sort…that whole Chris loud cheer thing has gotten very annoying…really fast."

Suddenly George and Charmaine, appeared behind Chris. "Hey loser…I mean Chris!" said Charmaine to Chris evilly. "I can't wait till I defea—" George jumped in front of her. "She means's I defeat you!" George was wearing a black butler outfit with a red and white vest that had gold buttons. Charmaine was wearing a red cocktail dress that was very revealing.

"Wow…this is going to be easier than I thought…" Chris walked away snickering.

The contest was about to begin and the three rivals prepared for an all out war against one another and the other contestants. Chris was up first for appeals. He sent out Rick and prepared for his appeal. The judge of this contest was the mayor from Palm Island.

"Welcome to the Aconite Coast Con! This contest will be for the official Aconite Town Ribbon!" He then held up a ribbon with two green pieces of lace and holding them together was a gold badge in the shape of an Aconite flower with a green gem in the center. "Now contestant number one, the winner of the Carnation Contest, please gets this party started!"

"Rick! Come on Flame thrower into Psychic!" Rick responded to the command by creating a huge stream of fire and using psychic to control it. Rick bended the streams into an atom like shape. "Next use your Lava Plume!" Rick blasted several burning pieces of coal into the air. The pieces of coal flew into the stream of fire. Combining with the psychic turned blue, then green, then red. "Blow up the coal and the attack now!" Rick snapped his fingers blowing up the "atom-stream" creating a Technicolor fireworks display. Rick then jumped on Chris's shoulder and the two of them posed.

The entirety of the audience and the judges all applauded. "Wow Chris that was a delicious display let's see what our judges have to say!"

"Chris did a great job on a pretty original appeal!" Said the first female judge, a pretty redhead. "I gymleader Misty of Kanto, give Chris a ten!"

The next judge was actually Lauren. Chris smiled at Lauren who smiled back. "Chris, you've wowed me again. I'm giving you a ten!"

The last judge was their old friend Roger. Chris ran over to Roger and hugged him. "Hey Chris, how've you been? Anyway your getting a ten."

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate that perfect thirty."

Chris left the stage and looked at the other two evilly. "This ribbon will be mine. I have worked far too hard to get here and trained so damn much that this ribbon is going to be sitting in my case at the end of the day. I won't let either of you stand in my way. Understand? I will crush you both if you dare get in my way." Chris walked away from Charmaine and George. Charmaine got ready with her appeal and sent out Gloom. The heat is on for the three coordinators because they all know something very important is on the line here.

Charmaine got on stage and curtseyed. She then pointed to Gloom. Gloom, without any commands, used Shadow ball and then Energy ball. The two attacks combined to create a giant Gloom face that then exploded revealing a secret sleep powder. The display combined with particles from the explosion creating a powder display that was soothing for the audience. The judges were all in awe and without so much as a comment all gave her tens. Chris nervously thought to himself, "Wow I completely underestimated her…oh well…I guess this means I have to be careful next round."

Several more coordinators had gone and created some wonderful and some terrible appeals that were judged by the audience and the trio of judges. A trainer and their Magmorter created a nice display, while a trainer and their Blastoise made a miserable one. Next George went on stage and bowed. He sent out his newly caught Remoraid. From the stands Musha curiously scanned the pokemon.

_Remoraid, the Jet Pokemon. It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike even moving prey from more than 300 feet._

"A Remoraid …I wonder where he caught it." Musha asked Gold and Daryl. "I mean, I guess he could have caught it in the river when Gold decided to use him and Lopez for target training."

Gold looked away. "Look you can't blame me if George beats Chris in the contest…but if he does…he can never know about this…ever…"

"Remoraid! Use Water Pulse!" The fish pokemon responded by blasting an enourmous sphere of water into the air. "Quick now four Ice Beams to create pillers!" Remoraid jumped around blasting streams of blue light that supported the Water Sphere. "Now gyrate that sphere!" Remoraid blasted water up the support beams of ice making the sphere spin in every directing causing it and the pillers to fly up into the air. The pillers flew up horizontally spinning to create what looked something similar to that of Saturn if it were blue. George again got a perfect thirty.

With all the trainers in the second round, the first match is going to be Chris going up against George. The two look at each other preparing for the other mentally planning who will come up on top.


	15. Chapter 15: Second time is the charm!

Chapter 15: Second time is the charm!

Chris ran up on stage and looked at George. George had an enormous grin upon his face. He began to laugh and took out a pokeball. "Scyther, come on now!" George sent out his mantis pokemon that had not been seen for a while. The Pokémon began to sharpen its scythes on each other. "Chris pick your Pokémon. It doesn't matter because it's going to lose anyway. Nothing beats Scyther!"

"Alright then, Wes let's show George what a real Pokemon is!" The bagon appeared from his pokeball and began to stare at Scyther. "Come on Wes! Use your Ember attack!" Wes blasted a stream of small flames from his mouth at the mantis pokemon.

"Relatiate with swords dance!" Scyther began to spin around creating a windn tunnel around itself blocking the embers.

"You saw that trick on some TV show didn't you?" Chris said folding his arms and lowering his eyes at George.

"What makes you think I'm incapable of thinking up a strategy like this?!" George said angrily to Chris.

"Because I saw that on an episode of Hannah Mont---er…Yu-gi-oh…"Chris said nervously while looking away from George.

"Right…that's something you're going to live down…anyway, Scyther go in for a Fury Cutter!" Geroge commanded as Scyther appeared out of the wind tunnel. Scyther began wilding swiping away and ran towards Wes.

"Wes Ember now!" Wes quickly blasted a stream of flames at Scyther knocking it back several feet. "Quickly Dragon Claw!" Wes ran at full speed and with his claws shining and slashed into Scyther knocking it out.

"Sweet, I won the first battle!" Chris said happily. Chris ran up to the small lizard Pokemon and hugged him.

"Alright, Chris has indeed won the first battle of the Aconite Contest! Sorry George, better luck next time!" The mayor said pulling a crying George off stage.

Chris got off the state and walked backstage to the coordinator lounge. Two coordinators got up since they were battling next in the contest. Since Chris already had a place in the semi-finals, he felt like kicking back until then. He went over to the refreshments bar and ordered himself, and Wes, each a Ginger ale. He then sat on the couch and watched the next battle. On stage one of the coordinators, Bree, had sent out her Wailmer. The small ball whale Pokémon began to bounce up and down. The other trainer, David, sent out a lage mouse-like Pokémon with finely cut ears and a very long tail. It looked like a taller Pikachu. "Well, Bree has the type disadvantage here. I am almost positive she is going down. After all Raichu is not only stronger but…" Chris's mouth opened when Bree won in a matter of seconds using several well place water attacks.

"Well I suppose I'm next. Chris," said Charmaine turning to him. "Since I won't be seeing George there, I will be seeing you in the finals of this contest. We will settle who the better coordinator there is truly."

"We don't have to. I'm the better coordinator. You know why Charmaine? The reason is simple; I actually have a reason to participate in contests. I am not doing it for glory, I'm doing it to find out something about someone and I am not going to lose."

"What reason would that…whatever I'm going to win." Charmaine said turning around.

On stage, Charmaine was battling a man in a tuxedo with a British accent and sunglasses.

"Rond…Maimes Rond." The man said smoothly. "Go…Umbreon! Take her down now with your attacks and such!"

"Seriously… those are the worst lines and you're the worst parody I've ever…oh whatever! Come on Luxio! Let's show him whose going to win!"

Luxio appeared from the pokeball and readied itself for battle. "Luxio, come on and use your Charge Beam!" Luxio opened her mouth and began to charge light particles in her mouth.

"Umbreon, shadow ball now…but do it…sensually!" Umbreon charged a giant black ball of Energy in his chest revealing a shiny black undercoating on his fur. Umbreon then kicked away the Shadowball as if it was a soccer ball at Luxio. Luxio dodged and shot a huge particle beam at Umbreon. Umbreon barely dodged the attack, but still managed to.

"Crap…Luxio…its fast so use Scary Face!" Luxio made a horrifying, grotesque, and almost completely contored face that frightened Umbreon. ''I never understood how frightening a pokemon is supposed to make them slower…but oh well."

Umbreon began crying and tried to hide itself with its paws. The Pokémon was completely immobilized in fear. Luxio made a horrifying grin and she came up to Umbreon and used an Iron Tail point blank on its face causing it to faint. Luxio picked up Umbreon with her mouth and gave her back to Rond before he could say anything.

"The winner of the second battle of the Aconite Town Contest is none other then Charmaine!" Charmaine began to blow kisses as the audience and happily began to jump up and down.

After the battle she went back to the coordinator lounge and got a milkshake from the bar. She then bought some French Pokeblock for Luxio, who ate the Pokémon candy happily. "See I can battle as well as anyone else. Obviously the ribbon is going to be mine. I mean I scared Rond into doing nothing."

"Exactly, I simply saw a display of fear out there. That wasn't a real battle you just tried scaring the man's poor Umbreon. Honestly, when you show me some real talent, then I will pretend to be impressed with you. Right now, my only concern in this contest happens to be Bree." Charmaine's Luxio began to growl at Chris. Of course Wes did the same thing towards Luxio and the two almost started a fight if the trainers did not recall each of their Pokémon.

"Look let's just settle this when the time comes. We will end this en the finals, when I will show you once and for all that you're going to go down."

Meanwhile, outside of the contest hall, Gold was continuing his training. He got a text message from Musha telling him that Chris was going to be in the semi-finals. Gold texted him a little while before telling him he was going to watch the battle when it came. "Alright, we should wrap up the training for the day. Haru, lift Carlos out of the hole with a Psychic attack!" Haru's eyes turned blue, but as he was about to be lifted from the hole, Carlos jumped out on his own at a very fast pace. "Carlos, you mastered Dig!" Carlos jumped on Gold and began to lick him as per usual. Gold made sure no one was around, and then hugged the rhino Pokémon. "Great job, Carlos! We are one step further to being billionaires! Alright guys let's go!" Gold and his Pokémon ran into the contest hall and watched from the entrance of the arena. "I guess I'll just watch from here."

As Gold came into the Contest Hall, there was already a battle going on. The last two coordinators before the semi finals were battling. A man named Kiri was battling with a weird Pokemon that looked like a red spotted panda rabbit. Its eyes were weird spirals. The opponent was another man named with black hair that went down to his shoulders. He had blue eyes and a kind smile. He wore an outfit similar to Chris's but the vest was blue. On the pocket was a cross similar to that of Jeff and Roger's. Roger gave the man a solemn look on his face. The man looked and nodded at Roger quickly before anyone could notice. He threw a pokeball and out of it appeared a large yellow fearsome cat like pokemon with two lightening rod antennae for ears and black stripes. It was a bipedal Pokémon with two arms and began to charge electricity in its arm.

Gold took out his Ryushodex and scanned the Pokémon: _Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods._

Meanwhile Chris scanned the panda Pokémon from the Coordinator lounge. "Electabuzz belongs to that man named Mark. I read about him in _Contest Monthly._ Four contests already and he mainly uses his Electabuzz. Kiri is an experienced coordinator himself, but only has three ribbons. I suppose I can't say anything seeing as how I only have one ribbon myself. Then again, hopefully by the end of the day I'll have two." The Ryushodex revealed the panda Pokémon's identity to Chris.

_Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokémon. It is distinguished by a pattern of spots that is always different. Its unsteady, tottering walk has the effect of fouling its foe's aim._

The battle began and Mark commanded Electabuzz to use a Thunder Punch. The electric tiger pokemon charged particles in its hand and punched the panda Pokemon. Spinda dodged, and retaliated with a Shadow Ball attack that hit Electabuzz point blank. Electabuzz got up and charged a Hyper Beam and blasted Spinda. Spinda attempted to dodge, but unfortunately did not avoid the beam. The winner of the battle was Mark. Mark put Electabuzz back in its pokeball and then went to the coordinators lounge. Mark sat on the couch next to Chris.

"Well looks like this is going to be an interesting final battle. Chris I know for a fact you are going to be the one winning this contest. To be honest, I am here to simply observe you and your friends for my organization. "

Chris looked puzzled. "Well thanks for the confident words Mark, but I know about your past contests. You have four ribbons to my single one. I think that if I see anyone, but you, in the last battle than I suppose I could win."

"Don't worry, I can assure you the fact that you will win this contest and find your brother." Chris was horrified with Mark's statement. "Oh yes Chris, my organization knows everything about you and your friends. We even know where your brother is? Isn't that wonderful, that we can help you and your friends all you need? Heck, we can even find Musha's sister if needed. However, that is only id you join us." Mark took out a business card that had the cryptic and very odd statement, _Cheza World Inc._

"Who are you…?'' Chris asked with a completely horrified expression in his face. "How do you know all this about us?"

"Well looks like, it's my turn to battle in the semi finals. Don't worry, I believe I'll be losing right here and now, so please beat Charmaine and be one step closer to me. I will be seeing you in the Grand Festival." Mark smiled and walked off to battle stage. Charmaine was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Mark to get on stage so she could battle him.

"Why were you taking so long, Mark? I don't have time to be waiting for you. I need to beat you so I can take on Chris in the fina…what are you doing?"

Mark raised his hand. "I am going to be forfeiting this contest. I no longer wish to be part of this. I have four ribbons, but Chris and Charmaine only have one. I want them to catch up to me, so I am quitting this contest effective immediately. Mr. Mayor, please declare Charmaine the winner of the contest."

Charmaine was appalled at the action Mark has just done. She ran up to Mark and slapped his across the face. "Do you know how much I wanted to beat you?! How dare you take a battle away from me, the great Charmaine Hennessy! The future top coordinator and winner of the Ryusho Grand Festival demand that you battle her, this instant! Judge, don't you dare declare me the winner until I trounce him in this battle. I refuse to accept this victory unless he battles me!" Charmaine screamed at the top of her lungs causing the audience to jeer. Her sudden temper tantrum and show of arrogance instantly made her the least favorite of the contest. "What are your problems with me? I am the great Charmaine! I don't care what you think! I will win!"

Charmaine was quickly dragged off stage and was still declared the winner, though she should have been disqualified. Chris and Bree walked to the battle stage together and prepared themselves for the battle. Bree took out a pokeball and sent out Wailmer. Chris sent out Wes.

"Wes, use your Dragon Claw now!" Wes flew out at the ball whale pokemon at tremendous speed and slashed it. Wailmer flew backward but then started rolling around.

"Sorry Chris, but Wailmer is going to use Rollout!" Bree commanded Wailmer to roll into Wes at a quick speed. Wes was hit by the attack but quickly regained his composure. He then blasted a green cloud from his mouth.

"Perfect, nothing like Dragon Breath in the morning, good job Wes!" Wailmer flew back and angrily blasted an Ice Beam at the small lizard. Wes instinctively jumped because he knew was done for if he was hit by the blue beam.

"Sorry but there is not going to be a win in your future. Wes, use your Dragon Claw and then, we will use the move I taught you before Carnation!"

Wes nodded and made an evil grin. Wes's clawed began to glow bolted for Wailmer. Wailmer was hit by the dragon claw, but then Wes shot a purple sludge liquid from his mouth.

"Sorry Bree. Wailmer just got hit with Toxic!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Rollout again!" Wailmer's rollout got stronger and faster this time. It began to hit Wes several times almost knocking the dragon pokemon out. However Wailmer soon fainted.

"What happened…how did my Wailmer faint?!" Bree asked nervously. "What did you do to my Wailmer to make him faint? I demand you tell me this instant!"

"Well, your Wailmer was hit by toxic when most of his energy was gone already. This way, I was able to let Wes stop damaging your pokemon and let the poison take care of the rest. You shrugged off poison as if it was a weak move, but you forgot that it is one of the most deadly poisons in the Pokémon move world. Sorry Bree, but that's the end of this battle."

The crowd cheered Chris and Bree, because it was a good battle. Chris was declared the winner and then waited on stage for Charmaine. The final battle was about to begin and of course Chris was very nervous about it. Charmaine appeared on stage as angry as ever. She has apparently been crying because her makeup was running down her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to freshen up a bit before we start this?" Chris asked rolling his eyes while he looked at Charmaine.

"Shut up, I don't need to look fabulous to win in a Pokémon battle. After all, I just need to take you down one and for all and end this stupid contest. It seems like the only reason that Mark forfeited the battle was due to the fact that he wanted you to win the contest. However, that is something that will never come to pass. See, I do have my own reasons for entering the contest circuit. I cannot let you stop me from winning the Grand Festival! So prepare yourself, Luxio end his life!" Charmaine sent out her lion Pokémon.

"Alright, Charmaine, if that is how you want it. Then fine, Wes, destroy the world!" Chris dramatically sent out the blue lizard dragon Pokémon and the two began to battle.

"Wes stand tall, and use Toxic from the very beginning!" Wes blasted the same purple sludge he had blasted at Wailmer in the battle that preceded this one. Luxio was hit, but when it was hit, its eyes began to glow.

"Luxio, use Toxic on his Bagon right now!" Luxio ran up Wes and spit up a toxic purple Liquid. "You aren't the only one who taught your Pokémon to use Toxic!"

"Wes, Hydro Pump!" Wes blasted an enourmous stream of water from his mouth and shot Luxio in the face. Luxio was blasted back several feet, but countered with a Thunderbolt that shot Wes in the mouth. Wes was critically injured, and the poison added to its pain.

Wes got up and blasted a Dragon breath on Luxio putting the Pokemon in mense pain. Wes then managed to get up and slash it with a Dragon Claw.

"Luxio, use your Crunch attack."

"Wes use your Crunch!" Wes and Luxio charged each other and crunched each other's shoulders. Luxio however fainted from exhaustion.

"How did your poison supersede mine?!" Charmaine yelled angrily at Chris. "You must have cheated. How else could you have beaten my pokemon?!"

"Oh that's really simple Charmaine. When I use Toxic, I also add a little dragon breath for added effect. When attacks are combined in contests they normally are meant to simply be pretty. However, when used in battle they can have added effects. When I combined two attacks that had status affliction effect it ultimately caused double the amount of damage a normal toxic or dragon breath would cause."

"That's impossible! How did Wes do it without a command or me seeing it even?!" Charmaine asked stilled not believing Chris actually beat her.

"Well I told Wes before the battle, that his first attack no matter which the last opponent was should be that. I also made sure that there was enough sludge to mask the Dragon breath so you wouldn't see it. I mean it's a gas, hiding it an almost opaque substance is not exactly the hardest task."

Charmaine left the stage angrily, followed by Luxio. "I will get you back no matter what you say. I will not let this revenge go unpunished Chris. I will win in the end, even if I have to destroy you."

"Chris is the winner of the Aconite Contest! He is one step closer to the Grand Festival!" Chris was handed the Aconite ribbon by the mayor. Chris held it up and him, Wes, and Rick all waved to the audience happily.

Later that day, Chris changed and treated everyone to a well deserved expensive Japanese dinner for their hard work. "Everyone enjoy this meal, for all your work!"

"Chris, that was a great contest! You gave your hundred percent!" Musha said happily to Chris. "I really thought for a second Charmaine could have won. However, I realized you had the advantage all along."

"Well, it was not that hard…" Gold said while rolling his eyes. "Chris had a type advantage and he had a strategy. Add to that Charmaine was still pissed off that Mark forfeited the battle; she was not concentrating at all. Anyone could have told you Chris was definitely going to win this battle."

"Well, Mark essentially told me he was going to forfeit. Apparently he entered the contest, so I could win it. He had no intention of getting the Aconite Ribbon at all." Chris suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, Musha, Mark said he can help us each find our siblings. Have you ever met…even seen him before today? He knew all about us."

Musha was very puzzled at what Chris had just said. "How did I even come up in conversation?"

"Well, he said he knew where Hikari and Akira are. He said that if we join his 'organization' we can use their resources to find them." Chris said as confused as Musha. He handed his friend the business card that Mark had given him. "He said to contact him when we are ready to learn. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Well then…I guess we should play it by ear. For some reason, I think things are about to get even more confusing than they have been already."

"Well as far as I'm concerned we should just keep going to Adler now. Chris, do you know where the next contest is being held?"

"It's being held on the next route." Someone said from a table behind them. The Enders turned around to see Steve with Martin eating teriyaki. "More specifically, it's being held in a place called Strawberry Park. It's a tiny town called Felicia Park. It's known for their festivals and their Lake-like Safari zone. Keep walking about a mile north of here and you'll get there. I'll be participating."

Musha took out Lavi's pokeball. "I challenge you Martin. I am going to give this more than a hundred percent!"

"Sorry, I'm eating some delicious food. I don't have time for your stupidity right now. Steve and I have to get to Felicia Park ASAP. We want to get to Adler and meet Rachel and Silver." Martin replied not even looking up from his dinner.

"Wait a minute…you joined up with _the?"_ Gold said angrily. "Why would you form a team with those two...?"Gold was cut off by Steve.

"That's on a need to know basis Gold. All you need to know is that if you know what's good for you, you and your little friends won't join up with Cheza. After all, there is no way you could keep up with trainers like us."

"What is Cheza?" Asked Chris calmly to Martin and Steve. "Mark asked me to join and I kind of want to know."

"That's on a need to know basis."

"I need to know! I was asked to join!" Chris exclaimed so loudly the entire restaurant was looked.

The two simply paid their bill and left. The group left after they saw the duo. Chris had a new goal, the find out about Cheza by entering the Felicia Town Contest. The group left wondering about everything that had happened that day confused but still had their goals in mind.


	16. Chapter 16: The DoC Strikes back!

Chapter 16: The D.o.C. Strikes back!

The group entered the next route. After learning that Felicia Park would be the place of the next contest, the group decide to go there for Chris's next ribbon.

"How much farther to this place?" Gold said impatiently to his friends. "I mean Chris, you just won the Aconite Ribbon and alittle while ago you won the Carnation Ribbon, are you certain you are going to win this contest. I mean unlike Steve, you didn't have nearly as much time for preparation."

"Relax Gold; we are just a little farther away. Also, Trey and Gary can't possibly fail me. I mean think of how strong Trey is, he took out all those pokemon back in Sento Forest. I don't think he'd have that much trouble. I mean he did give Rick a bit of a hard time when he caught him. However, if you really think that I should train alright Gold." Chris turned to Musha after taking out Trey's pokeball. "Musha, I've never really got that much a feel of your battling ability. What say you we battle?"

"I'll be the referee for the battle." Said Daryl pointing to a place the trainers could have their battle on the side of the route. "It's probably best that we don't disrupt the flow of traffic in the road."

"Eh, does it really matter?" asked Gold apathetically. "I mean people can go around…then again most people in this god forsaken country are as stupid as those McCain supporters."

"Hey! I voted for McCain." Musha said taking out a McCain pin.

"Why am not at all surprised…" Gold retorted while rolling his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Chris said sending out Trey. The Munchlax smelled the candy bar and attacked Musha's hand for it. "Trey get off Musha and get ready to battle!"

Trey blinked for a moment and got himself ready for battle. The bear pokemon began to flex showing very large muscles.

"Alright, come on Kazuya!" Musha threw a pokeball and his Turtwig appeared. "Kazuya, use your Energy Ball!" The green leaf on the grass turtle's head glowed and a yellow ball made of solar energy appeared in front of him. Kazuya then kicked the ball at Trey.

"Trey, counter with your shadow ball, now!" Trey created aball of black energy similar to Kazuya's energy ball and shot it at the turtle. "Trey, you need to focus your energy into the ball a little more than that!"

Trey nodded and created a large shadow ball and blasted it at Kazuya. Kazuya dodged and countered with a bite attack.

"Kazuya, hold on for your life!" Musha yelled at Kazuya at the top of his lungs. "Kazuya, now use Leech Seed! Give it over an hundred percent!'

Kazuya nodded and blasted a giant seed out of his head at Trey. Trey attacked Kazuya, but then was hit by the seed. The seed stuck to Trey's stomach and yellow vines grew out of it. The vines began to surround Trey tied him up. They then began suck energy from Trey revitalized Kazuya. Kazuya then jumped up and bit Trey on the head. Trey tried biting off the vines. Musha began to dance a bit because he thought he was going to beat Chris and finally show the team how strong he was. However, right as Kazuya was about to deliver a final blow. Trey's arm began to glow and he Punched Kazuya in the face.

"What was that?!" Musha asked confused as ever. "That looked like brick break, but Kazuya was punched, not chopped."

"That was Focus Punch! Musha, lastnight I scanned Trey and saw all his moves and saw he knew Focus Punch. He also knows Brick break, Shadowball, as you saw, and finally thunderbolt." Chris smiled. "Let me demonstrate thunderbolt!" Trey nodded and raised his large left arm. From its finger a giant bolt of thunder blasted Kazuya."

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. Around the Enders were hundreds of D.o.C members that had nets and pokeballs.

"We are here for your Pokemon! You may not pass this route without handing over all of your Pokémon and your artifacts of the great snake of the festival!"

"Well one, we aren't giving you our Pokémon. Secondly, we have no idea who or what the snake of the festival is." Daryl said taking out Mudkip and Gyarados' pokeballs. "By the by, if you take one step closer, I will send you a step closer to hell."

Gold was sitting on the side of the road watching the battle. He got up brushed the dirt off his pants and walked towards the scene. He took out Shiki and Haru's pokeballs.

"You know when I get to watch my friends battle, I get some time to rest from training. I'm the future strongest and richest trainer in Ryusho you know. I am not very happy about having to be to be woken up by you. I think I am going to take you completely out. Honestly, I think that I am going to have to kill you now."

"Relax kid, we are just here to get this Gerard kid. Lady Katie wants him because she said she needs him for step two of our plan." Said a familiar voice that gave the heroes a bit of nerve in their step. They turned around to see Junichi commanding the D.o.C grunts. "I haven't seen you bastards since you fucked up our plans back in Carnation. To be honest with you, I think that right now it's time I paid you back for giving me such an embarrassing defeat."

"Yeah, Junichi you messed up so badly back in Carnation." Said some nameless grunts that started to laugh hysterically. "Seriously, you had to get a freaking mask and you completely messed them up!"

"Hey shut the hell up!" Junichi retorted to his subordinates. "You are my group members. I am not going to deal with your stupidity anymore. It's half of you people's fault that the mission didn't go through so don't just blame me for your incompetence!"

"Why do you want me?!" Musha yelled at Junichi. "I don't have anything from the snake of the festival. Exactly what do I have that you want?"

"That's for us to know boy! George and Lopez were supposed to capture you and all your friends' Pokémon back on the boat. They failed so it's time that real D.o.C agents to get you!" Junichi said triumphantly. "I don't think you can escape all of us."

Chris and Daryl sent out Gary, Kaze, Trey, Gyarados, Taillow, and Mudkip. "Alright, Gary and Gyarados, use both of you use Water Pulse now!" The two of them said together. Their respective pokemon created giant spheres of water that blasted away hundreds of agents together on impact. "Guys, come on let's show these D.o.C flunkies why they can't mess with the Enders."

"Well, I suppose I have the strength for some losers like these." Gold said sending out Shiki and Haru. "Shiki use Energy ball then Absorb. Haru, use Water Pulse and then Ice Beam. Show them the strength of the leader. Show them that Gold Elm is the future of Ryusho!" Haru joined his fellow water Pokémon and created a water pulse equal to the size of his peers. While Shiki jumped next to Kazuya and blasted and Energy ball at all the grunts."

"Enough of this, Alpha Team, all of you send out your Type-2 Pokémon!" And entire section of D.o.C nodded and threw pokeballs. Out of them appeared small blue bats with purple vein-like wings that could be seen. The bats had no visible eyes and large white fangs.

"What could those be?" Gold asked taking out his Ryushodex to scan the Pokemon.

_Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. It has neither eyes nor a nose. It emits ultrasonic cries that bounce back to its large ears, enabling it to fly safely._

"Guys, they are flying poison types! We have to shock or freeze them!" Musha said to his friends.

"Thanks Mr. Exposition, we couldn't have _possibly _figured that out." Gold said while rolling his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this…Haru, Ice Beam now. Take out as many as you can." Gold said while putting Shiki back in his Pokeball. "Having Shiki battle a Pokémon that has two type advantages that can beat Shiki is not the best…however Carlos's Rock blast can take out a few. Gold said while throwing Carlos's Pokeball. The Rhino was about to jump on his trainer, but instead prepared himself for battle.

"Carlos, use Rock Blast to take out as many as possible!"

"Gary, Trey, Kaze, Ice Beam and Thunderbolt combination now!"

"Kazuya…and Romeo," Musha said sending out his seldom seen Riolu. "Now Kazuya use your Leech Seed and Romeo use your Aura Sphere!"

All of the Pokemon listened to their trainers and performed the moves needed taking out hundreds of Zubat at a time. It was odd though that Musha, who had a rock type, was using Pokemon weaker than what was needed. Suddenly another explosion occurred and a tall red haired man with a Pony tail appeared. He had a horrible expression on his face. He had dark brown eyes and next to his left eye was a tattoo of an intimidating black dragon. He was dressed in a black coat similar to Junichi's and wore sneakers. He was quite muscular managing to punch Junichi in the face knocking him out.

"Junichi, I think it's time I take over this one for Lady Katie."

"Wow Master Renji appeared…" Said some of the grunts in awe. "I knew he was pissed at Junichi, but still…"

"Alright, so let me introduce myself. I'm Chevalier Renji of the D.o.C. I work under the Knight Chevalier Katie. Now let me explain some things for you kids since you are probably confused. There are ranks within the D.o.C. The top of the top is the king, the overall head and strongest. He is the absolute leader of our group. Under him are his four noble knights, the Knight Chevalier. Under each knight are four regular chevalier, like myself, and finally there are the nameless thousands of grunts. Now, the Knight Chevalier Katie, our mistress, wants your friend Musha for her plan. She wants to present him to the king."

"So wait your just a little stronger than a grunt is what your telling me?" Gold said ignoring the last sentence Renji had said. "Well, I guess your mistress isn't that strong. I mean I could take you so…"

"Oh please, Katie and the other three knights of the D.o.C are in a completely different league than you people. Don't even try to compare yourselves to her. Even I you could never hope to defeat! Watch as I show you the power of a chevalier! I choose you, Vigoroth!"

From Renji's pokeball appeared a large white Baboon- like Pokemon. It was very aggressive looking and had blast strikes on the back. It had a brown mouth, large eyes, and a very large red tuft of hair on its forehead. The Pokemon was a bid pedal Pokémon with two claws on each of its legs and arms.

"Vigoroth huh…" Chris said scanning the Pokémon with his Ryushodex.

_Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokemon. Vigoroth is simply incapable of remaining still. Even when it tries to sleep, the blood in its veins grows agitated, compelling this Pokémon to run wild throughout the jungle before it can settle down._

"Vigoroth, go catch the target!" Renji said quickly. Vigoroth, with immense speed, ran up to Musha and Focus Punched him in the stomach. Musha was knocked out. Vigoroth found Romeo and Kazuya's pokeballs and put them back in before they could attack it. The white baboon then put the pokeballs in Musha's bag and ran back over to Junichi. "Perfect, thank you Vigoroth, you deserve a nice long rest in your Pokeball." He put the Pokémon back inside his pokeball after petting it. "Alright fall back troops; we can head back to the base now."

All of the D.o.C agents suddenly disappeared in another explosion with Musha captive. The team was in awe of how much trouble they were in and started running down the route to find the base.

"Okay guys calm down; we just need to think of a plan of action of how to find Musha. I mean their base can't be that far away." Said Daryl to his friends and teammates. "I mean honestly there is not much we can do now. We have to calmly search for their base."

"I suppose your right." Chris said to Daryl a little upset. "Honestly, this could be worse. We could be people obsessed with all boys' schools and English teachers. Honestly, if you are that much in love with an all boys school, you are a closet homosexual."

"Freud would indeed have a field day with that." Gold said coughing a bit. "In any case, let's keep going."

Meanwhile, the D.o.C took Musha to a large building in the middle of the long route the heroes were on. The building was shaped like a normal apartment complex, but had many antennae and dishes for receiving messages. Grunts dragged Musha into a dungeon and chained him and his Pokémon to the walls. "Don't get out till we tell you to!" The grunts said to red haired boy as they left.

"Alright, Romeo, can you use an Aura Sphere? If you can, then we can get out of here rather quickly."

The bi pedal jackal Pokémon nodded and created a giant blue aura sphere and sent it flying into the bars breaking it open and broke his chains. Romeo then used brick break to free his fellow Pokémon. Gokujou made his tail fire larger so the group could see in front of themselves in the very dark dungeon. The monkey Pokémon jumped on his trainer's shoulder so he did not have to walk.

Musha and his Pokemon came upon a long winding staircase. They walked up and saw some grunts. They immediately hid behind a corner so they would not be caught.

"That Gold kid Miss Lauren said she is interested in." Said one of the grunts happily to another. "It's still hard to believe that a pop diva like herself is actually a Knight Chevalier and one of her chevalier is posing as her manager."

"Oh it is, though I wonder why she is interested in the Enders as well. I bet it's because Lady Katie is also interested in them. You know these Knights, they are always competing with one another for the King's affection. Except for that one Knight from Lotus City, he doesn't give a Kingdra's shit about anyone but himself and his little brother. He said he is interested in his brother alone."

"So no one cares about that Daryl kid?" answered the first grunt back the second.

"No, that crazy scientist wants him because he supposedly has some medicine that some organization developed that they are testing on Pokemon. He made his own version but he needs to blood of the trainer's Pokemon. Though he cares more about Project M. After all, he did manage to get it to age for sixteen years."

Mush was confused to hear so much vague information at once. After hearing that Chris's favorite idol was actually a Knight he almost screamed. Also the art about the Lotus City Knight confused him as well.

"Could that mean Chris's long lost brother is also a knight…?" Musha thought to himself. "That would mean that…I have to give this a hundred percent…"

Meanwhile, the group finally found the building where Musha was being held captive. They could tell because they saw some D.o.C grunts standing outside of the building standing guard. Gold put his hand on his head angrily.

"Honestly, do you people ever think? Shiki, time for an Energy Ball to their heads!" Gold said while sending his grass gecko out. Shiki used Energy Ball blasting the grunts in the head. Gold grabbed their clothes and then took his friends behind some nearby bushes. "Okay so which one of us is going to go in to save the idiot?"

"I'll stand outside and watch. Honestly, I refuse to go save Musha. Besides last time the D.o.C attacked a place I helped." Chris said shaking his head. "Daryl, you should go with Gold and find Musha. I mean how much have you actually interacted with real D.o.C members since they started becoming pains in our asses?"

"Chris, you know that's a bit unfair, I just haven't gotten a chance to…hey wait a minute you just want time to work with Trey on his moves for the contest, don't you?"

"I can multitask. I'll call the police and while I wait, I'll work on combinations. Besides, we have a ton of time before they actually show up. I mean we live in a world where they let teenagers go around catching sentient creatures and use them for glorified cockfighting and beauty contests. Clearly, the government does not really care about us at all."

"You do have a point. Though it could be worse, we could be friends with someone who constantly talks about a school he hates despite the fact that he says he despises it so much." Gold said. "I mean honestly, if I was friends with someone like that, I couldn't deal with him."

"How do you know it's a him?" Daryl asked while putting on the D.o.C outfit.

"Only a guy who is supposed to be very smart could be that stupid." Gold responded while also putting on a D.o.C uniform. "This time I am making sure I have my outfit on under this thing."

The two boys walked into the building as Chris stood in front. He tied up the two grunts and made Kaze freeze them so they could not escape. Daryl and Gold, meanwhile, ran around the building not being bothered by any grunts as to who they were.

"I bet we will find him somewhere around here… There he is!" Daryl said loudly pointing to Musha. Daryl grabbed Musha was a bit distraught until he realized that it was his friends.

"Let's get out of here." Gold said to his friends. "I think that the more I'm here, the more I hate life."

The group , along with Musha's Pokémon, left the building to find Chris, who was talking to some police officers. Suddenly Junichi appeared.

"How dare you snot nosed little brats come to my base without permission?!"  
"So we can invade your base we just asked you to come in…" Chris asked narrowing his eyes. "In any case, I guess you are going to be going to the big house and be going to be taking it u the ass from a guy named Molly."

"That is a bit graphic…don't you think?" said Gold to Chris. "In any case, as you can see we got out buffoon back."

Junichi took out his Pokeball. "I choose you, Wartortle!" He sent out his trade mark turtle Pokémon that was the evolution to Gary.

"I want to pay you back for what you did to me back in Carnation!" said Chris motioning for Gary to get into a battle ready position.

"No Chris, I want this battle." Musha said to his friend. "I want to finally prove my worth to you guys. I really haven't yet. I believe I need to show you guys I am a little more than just a cash machine for you guys to pay for dinner." Musha motioned for Kazuya to get into a battle ready position. "Kazuya, use your Energy Ball!" Kazuya attacked the turtle Pokémon with the flowing tail with a large ball of Energy.

The turtle Pokemon was hit full force, but still got up. "Mirror Coat now, show these fools how powerful you are!" the Wartortle shell began to glow several colors then a beam blasted from the shell and hit Kazuya. The grass turtle Pokémon was blasted and flew back several feet. "Kazuya, now use your Leech Seed!" Kazuya blasted out the brown seed that had hit Trey before at Wartortle. "Kazuya, now use Energy Ball!" Kazuya blasted the turtle and then was immediately healed from the seed that had been planted on Wartortle.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of a D.o.C Chevalier! I am going to win no matter what!"

"Like I would let you win! Come on, now Wartortle use Substitute!" Wartortle nodded and gathered a bit of strength to create a substitute. "Ha, now how do you expect to win now boy!?"

"Like this, Kazuya break down that phony Wartortle and give a hundred percent strike to the real one!" Musha said at the top of his lungs to his Pokémon. "Don't let that stupid turtle show you up!"

Kazuya nodded and blasted an enormous Energy Ball at the Wartortle clone breaking it apart and then it hit Wartortle knocking it straight in Junichi knocking them both out. "I told you I refused to lose to you!"

The police handed Gold a sum of money for discovering the D.o.C base. The police explained to the Enders that there have been a recent amount of thefts in the area and they figured it was the D.o.C, but they could just not find their hide out. There was no reward, but Gold threatened to tell the media that the police needed to rely on teenagers to solve a crime that was there job. The Enders then were on their way to Felicia Park.

"I can't believe you actually blackmailed the police Gold. I mean seriously, how bad that looks on you that you are actually doing that to someone."

"Well they were completely useless and I find it very funny that they rely on us to find the stupid things." Gold then thought for a moment. "Though there is one thing I just cannot put my finger on. Why exactly did they want Musha? I mean, dude, what did you do that they wanted you so badly?"

"I have absolutely no idea. All I know are the things I overheard." Musha's eyes widened. "Oh yeah guys, I have some information for you all. I heard some things while I was at their base. Lauren, yes the idol, is a Knight. Also one of the knights has a brother and is from Lotus City. Finally, they mentioned Project M. The grunts were really vague about things. Also Daryl, they said you have some medicine that they need for an experiment."

Chris and Daryl's eyes widened. Chris looked at the ground then punched Musha in the stomach.

"I can believe that Lauren is a knight, but if you are implying that my brother is a knight then I may just have to kill you. Let me tell you one thing Musha Gerard, if there is one thing I know, my brother Akira, would never join up with those D.o.C scumbags."

"I wasn't implying anything!" Musha said in a lot of pain getting up from the ground. "I just wanted to know how big Lotus City was. Maybe you would at least know one of the Knights! I figured we know half of them, maybe knowing all four would lead us to the king."

"I doubt that I would know anyone like that Musha. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't associate with such people. Honestly, I believe that we will find him at some point, so let's not think about that."

"Guys, stop acting like idiots." Daryl said calmly. "Also, look where we are." Daryl pointed to a sign that read _Felicia Strawberry Park_.

"Alright, we are finally here!" Chris said happily. "Third ribbon here we come!" Chris and his friends ran into the park with confident grins on their faces believing right now they were completely unstoppable.


	17. Chapter 17: Endless Faults

Chapter 17: Endless Faults

The group headed into the park happily. After their encounter with the D.o.C., the team was happy that they could see another Pokemon Contest. The contest was actually the day after the team came to the town, so they decided to spend the night in a nice hotel rather than stay in a Pokemon Center. After checking into the hotel, the group decided to help Chris train for the contest. Since Musha was the one who aided Chris in his first session, Gold decided to take on Chris this time so he would be able to get different types to battle with so Trey would be prepared.

"Alright Chris, I'm going to let you choose which Pokemon you want me to beat you with." Gold said while eating a candybar. He whipped some of the crumbs off of his chin and looked at his four Pokemon. "So who will it be?"

"Well, Steve is my biggest concern. All he has is Furret and Totodile, so I'm going to assume I'm going to be dealing with a water type and a normal type. I mean what is to worry about. Trey could take them both if he wanted." Chris said sucking on a lollipop. "Steve is pathetic, this third ribbon is mine."

"Big talk for the loser of this contest," said a familiar voice. "I think we should wait till the contest to see who is going to be winning this ribbon. This third ribbon you speak of, us going to be my third ribbon."

Chris turned arouned to see Steve with his arms crossed. He was wearing a cross that was similar to Jeff's and Roger's tattoos around his neck. Next to him was a small cactus like Pokemon with two large arms and two small feet. It had a little yellow grown on its head and several holes for breathing. "Steve, when did you catch a Cacnea?" Chris asked bending down to look at the newest addition to Steve's team. He then took out his Ryushodex to scan the Pokemon.

_Cacnea, the Cactus Pokemon. It prefers harsh environments such as deserts. It can survive for 30 days on water stored in its body._

"Wow, what a cool Pokemon!" Musha exclaimed. "I wish I had a Pokemon like that for my team!"

"Steve, between here and Tiny Seed, where could you possibly have found a dessert to catch this thing? I mean this doesn't seem even feasible." Chris said confused by his rival's new pokemon. "Seriously man, where did you catch Cacnea?"

Steve made a grin and laughed. "Trade secret Chris that is one of my trade secrets." Steve then went over to Trey. Trey sniffed Steve and went into his pocket. He pulled out a small bag of Pokeblock and ate them. "I see you have a new Pokemon for the contest too then." Steve said while trying to push off Trey.

"Yeah, I caught him in Sento Forest. He is pretty strong, but I don't think he is quite ready for an appeal." Chris said to Steve managing to pick up Trey. "That's my own little trade secret, but that's all I'll tell you."

"Yeah same with Cacnea, I am using him in the battle round. He needs some work, but for battles he is definitely ready. It doesn't matter anyway Chris because I'm ready for you this time."

"I doubt it Steve, after all, I am the best coordinator ever."Chris winked and pointed to his heart. "Sorry, but you are so over Steve."

"Chris, I wouldn't say that…hubris is the root of defeat." Daryl said while drinking from a root beer bottle. "I think we should just wait and see for what will happen."

"Yeah whatever Daryl, " Chris said while rolling his eyes. "Honestly, if you can't support your friends, then you're just pathetic.

Daryl immediately got up from the table he was sitting at near where Chris was training and walked away. He turned to Chris and gave a solemn look and shook his head.

"I think your two ribbons have gone to your head. When you lose this contest, maybe you'll rely more on sufficient training rather than thinking your some contest god. I hope that you will finally see this after all this time. I mean how can you simply think you're going to automatically win this contest?" Daryl asked. "Well it doesn't matter. Good luck on your road to hell. I'm going to go stock up on supplies while we are here." Daryl finally walked away and left the group.

"Whatever, Daryl is just mad because I have a talent and he doesn't. This third ribbon is going to be mine no matter what I have to do." Said Chris to his friends and Steve. "Steve, I'm coming for you. Don't worry about it. Once I take you down, I am going to win take this ribbon."

"We will see about that Chris. I even have an appeal that will knock your socks off. I've been training to beat you since the loss in Carnation you handed me." Steve pointed to Chris. "With my dramatic pointer finger, I declare your loss today!"

"Dramatic…pointer finger…what the hell kind of catchphrase is that?" Gold asked while rolling his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this..."

"Are we comparing catchphrases now?" Musha asked. "Seriously, I one hundred percent hate people who have those!"

"Oh the come on, does no one see the irony here?" Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." He then turned to Steve. "Well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow for the contest then. I mean I don't think that there is much we can say."

"Wait Steve, where is Martin? I kind of wanted to talk to him before you guys leave Felicia Park?"

Steve grinned at Musha. "Aww, how cute! Musha misses his husband."

"No, I want to take him on in battle. I want to show him some new battle strategies I've come up with." Musha responded. "I am the strongest between us and I intend to prove it."

"No, I don't think you're the strongest between the both of you. Trust me Musha; you're not going to ever beat Martin. Battling is his Raison D'etre, yours is to be some idol. Honestly Musha you have no place in Ryusho of all places. This is the battling capital of the world and you just go around pretending to be some great trainer."

Chris walked up to Steve and slapped him across the face. "You have no place telling my teammate he is weak. Sure he isn't the most useful member of the group but he is still strong. He actually beat a D.o.C member yesterday."

Steve got up but then looked at the group. "I am going to say this one last thing to you people. Don't mess with the D.o.C, you have no place battling them. You have no idea what they are capable of and I don't think that you have any idea what to do." Steve angrily left and walked off somewhere.

"Alright guys, time for the next battling session. Musha get up, send out another Pokémon to battle Trey with again. Send out any Pokemon you wish." Chris said to his friend.

"Alright, but Chris, Steve did bring up a good point."

"That you are bad at battling?"

"No," Musha said wincing a bit. "I mean that you have yet to come up with an appeal. Who are you planning on using for the first round?"

"Oh, I have an appeal with Gary planned. Last night, when you were all sleeping Gary and I practice an old appeal we did before we started doing contests. I have a ton planned for these kinds of situations. Don't worry; I think I am ready for that. We just needed to take it off the shelf so to speak."

"Something I noticed with a lot of these appeals is that judges love if they are original." Gold added to the conversation. "Chris, at the very least, is it something that you came up with or are it something that you, right?"

Chris nodded at Gold and Musha's questions. "Don't worry; I got this ready for the contest. Expect a perfect thirty." Chris turned to Trey. "To be honest, the only Pokemon I really feel I need to worry about is Trey. This is going to be his first official battle and I only know how strong he is based on how he battled Rick and he took out all those Pokemon in Sento Forest." Chris remembered all the Pokemon Trey had terrorized for food. "I mean he took out four flipping Venusaurs, I think he can take on a Cacnea."

"It's not just Cacnea; it's all the other Pokemon in the finals. Before Steve you'll have to battle two other potentially strong trainers. I mean this is a relatively famous vacation spot, chances are a lot of seasoned coordinators would never give up a chance to perform here." Gold said to Chris. "I'm just saying, maybe you should use Rick, Kaze, or Wes. I mean Wes totally owned the last contest like that."

"Yeah, but Trey needs to debut eventually I figured he'd debut sooner than later. I mean I want to know is the capture was worth it back in Sento Forest."

"Well alright, if you say so," Musha said. "Just remember, you are the one who wants this…Hey wait, Gold you never battled Chris."

"Oh right," Gold responded to Musha. "Haru, you're on the stage!" Gold threw his Psyduck's pokeball and his yellow duck appeared. "Use your water pulse attack!" Haru created a giant sphere of water that shot at Trey.

Meanwhile at the store Daryl ran into none other than George and Lopez.

"Hand over all your Pokemon!"Lopez said to Daryl taking out a knife. "We are going to skip our intro today just to be nice."

"No," Daryl said while buying medicine for him and his teammates. "I have no intention of giving you any of my Pokemon. I suggest you leave before something happens to you."

"Fine, I choose you Yanma!" Lopez sent out her dragonfly Pokemon to battle Daryl with.

"Alright, then, I suppose you leave me no me with no choice. Come forth my Pokemon!" He sent out a Pokemon that attacked Yanma at tremendous speed knocking it out in seconds.

Daryl's left eye turned yellow and the pupil slit. "Listen to me you fools. You are to not mess with my plans for my team. I don't have time to deal with the likes of you two right now. I have to make sure they make it to Iris City right now. Don't you dare interfere!" Daryl raised his arm and time stopped around him. George and Lopez floated into the air were sent flying through the window.

Daryl bought the materials and left the store to meet his friends. "I should probably leave for the contest. Chris is probably going to lose as I predicted. I have to contact the organization about this. I suppose I should go watch just in case. After all, we are still are teammates…for now…" Daryl suddenly disappeared into the wind…

The contest had begun. The judge appeared on stage for the contest. The Judge was a girl of moderate height with blonde hair. She had blue eyes and hair in curls. She had a giant ribbon in her hair and wore a long yellow dress and had high heeled open toed-shoes. She had long nails and wore a long red rope belt. She had four yellow bangs on her hands each with cross charms similar to Jeff's tattoo on them.

"Welcome to the Felicia Park Contest! I'm your delectable host Sylvia! That's right folks it's me, the idol Sylvia! This is my Pokemon, Vileplume!" Sylvia pointed to a small purple Pokémon with two arms and legs. It has an enormous flower on its head with white spots and a center made of very toxic pollen. Chris took out his Ryushodex and scanned Vileplume.

_Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen._

"Wow, what a pretty Pokémon. I kind of want to catch one…" Chris said to himself. He then turned to Gary. "Are you ready for this Gary? We have a big show today, so don't be nervous." Gary winked at his trainer and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"This contest we are going to be doing things a little differently. Rather than numbers for coordinators, we are going to pick out of a hat that is going to be going for each appeal. We are only going to be doing the first ten coordinators. In other words, even though there are sixty coordinators for this contest, only ten can actually participate. Even if your picked, only four not the usual eight nor ten, will be in the contest finals." Sylvia explained.

The coordinators angrily jeered at the host. They started to scream and yell. "What the hell is wrong with this contest?! Why are you doing things like this?!'

"Simple, well this contest is a new element the Ribbon Society has come up with for the contests. This contest is an experiment. It is known as the roulette hat! It's the type of contest, where to even compete, you have to be picked out of a hat. The battle rounds will be similar to that. You will see how it will work for the contest. Don't you worry about a thing, it will be fun!" Sylvia winked with her left eye and did a peace sign over it.

"This is bad…"Chris thought to himself. "What if I don't get picked? Sure I have a great a chance as anyone being picked, but that's just the probably. I have exactly a sixtieth of a chance of actually participating in this contest…what a horrible idea…it's like they are trying to work up the nerves of the coordinators…of course! The Ribbon Society is trying to weed out weak coordinators who are winning ribbons left and right for no reason. This makes sense I suppose, but still…they have a hell of a way to show it. Well here goes the first draw."

Sylvia pulled out a small piece of paper and put in front of the camera. Steve was the person who was chosen to go first. "Let's hear it for Steve from Lotus City!" Sylvia said pulled Steve on stage. "How does it feel being the first person of this social experiment? Are you nervous kiddo?" She asked Steve.

"Not really, not like I'm going to lose. Unlike some coordinators, I'm actually talented." He said while looking at Chris sitting in the stands.

"Well, let's just hope that confidence lasts long. After all, you never know who of the sixty could actually beat you."

"There is one, but he is going to be losing this battle today. Trust me, the Felicia Park ribbon you might as well be putting in my ribbon case from now." Steve took out a pokeball. "Now Sylvia, please get off the stage and let me blow your mind with this appeal. Come on out Totodile; let's show them what we can do!"

The small crocodile Pokemon appeared. Its usual angry expression showed. Gary took one look at the lizard and got angry. He started to fidget and from the stands, looked he was challenging Totodile. Totodile jumped up and began blast water from its enormous mouth into a spiral. The Totodile then began to spin its tail around in a spiral blasting water from it. The spirals hung in midair and stuck together. The spirals spun in opposite directions both began to fall.

"Totodile, now, last move for this round! Perfect Water Gun Aqua Tail combo, now let's work with Aerial Ace!" Totodile nodded at Steve and flew at the giant falling spiral at tremendous speed cutting it to pieces creating water particles with a rainbow. Totodile then posed at the end of it.

"What a coooooool act! That was a hundred percent perfect!"

"Hey, that bitch stole my catchphrase!" Musha said from the stands. He was sitting next to Gold. Daryl was still nowhere to be seen. "Gold, can you believe Sylvia? Can't I sue her for this kind of thing?"

"Sure Musha, you can sue her for using a phrase millions of people on this planet say per day. Want to sue me for saying the word_ the_?" Gold said while rolling his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this…Anyway; I think that this is a bad situation. With Steve being chosen, that means there are only nine spaces left meaning Chris has an even smaller chance of getting into the contest."

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that Steve's appeal was pretty awesome. There is no doubt in my mind he made it to the finals." Musha responded to Gold. "Then again, it's not like Chris can't make a great appeal too. However, I can't judge until I see an appeal. This is just the worst, a hundred percent the worst!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure Chris knows what he's doing for this. After all, Chris is probably the one coordinator we've seen whose actually confident right now. Though, I don't see why the contest organizers would do something like this. Honestly, this doesn't make any sense making the contest a matter of luck. I suppose they want to weed out coordinators by shooting their nerves up. I mean the contest doesn't even really start till the appeal is made."

Gold looked at the judges sitting over at the podiums. The first was brown skinned male with black hair and a goatee. He had brown eyes and was clearly well muscled. He wore a skin tight a shirt that said _Clamberonlie and Binch._ However, what could not be seen was his pants since he was itting down. The second judge was woman with long black hair and pinkish skin. She had long black hair and was wearing a leather jump suit and had red eyes. The final judge was a brown haired girl in an orange dress. She herself has light blue eyes. "Presenting, our judges, the handsome Brazilian Male super model, Stavros, the beautiful nightwear model, the German Mortasha and finally the sexy Kanto lingerie model, Cornelia Cornwall!" The three judges jumped out from their large podium. Stavros revealed himself to be wearing skin tight jeans and leather shoes.

"We have come to our decision," said Stavros. "Steve get's a 28.6, it was gorgeous, but not absolutely perfect. However, he probably will be going on to the next round. I would make love to you if I could; your appeal is making me hot and heavy. My jeans can barely stay on after that appeal."

"Calm now Stav, be a little professional." Mortasha said in a calm, yet very sensual voice. "Right now, we are judges, not models and or sex objects."

Sylvia coughed, "Alright, next we have…Amorosa! Come on up girlfriends, show me what you got!"

Chris began to get nervous, more and more people were called and he hadn't been. It was time for the last draw. Chris held Gary who looked like he was about to cry. "What if we aren't picked…?"

"Our last appeal will be made by Chris!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "Better luck next time everyone who didn't get picked! Remember to buy my new CD on sale in June!"

"You're plugging yourself in a contest?" Chris said while motioning for Gary to start. "Anyway, time for a wonderful appeal! Gary, use your bubble attack!" Gary nodded and created a pyramid of bubbles. They stacked perfectly in an order. "Alright, now use your Ice Beam attack!" Gary blasted the large bubble pyramid freezing it in place. Now use the move we worked on last night!"

Gold was puzzled at the statement from the stands. "Does Chris mean substitute? I wonder what is going to happen next…"

"Go on, use your Iron Tail, Gary!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs happily at the tiny Turtle Pokemon. The Squirtle's tail began to glow bright white and broke the pyramid into pieces creating ice particles that showered the stadium. Gary then posed next to Chris happily. The two then looked at the eager judges.

Stavros jumped out of his seat again. "Oh, I want Steve, you, and me to get in bed all night long. I am so heavy right now. You are getting a 27.8. You and he are in the finals, the winner of this contest gets me in bed tonight all…night…long…if you are a man of course."

"No, thanks…the ribbon is fine though. You might as well give it to me now because we know I am going to be beating Steve in the finals."

Sylvia coughed up and yelled. "Hey, I'm the star here! Now, time to invoice the finalists. They are Chris, Steve, Maria, and Phil! The first battle will be Chris and Phil, so Chris stay on stage and let's have Phil come and battle you!"

A tall brown haired boy with a brown stubble appeared. He had two ruby earrings and wore a tank top. He wore khaki shorts and sandals. He had two black wrist bands on his left wrist. He had a huge grin on his face. "Well Chris, it sure has been awhile."

"Yeah, too long, you still go to St. Bouquet Draconian Academy?" Chris asked the boy.

"Yeah, I figured I'd stay till the end. I love it though. Why don't you stop all this traveling crap and come to DA? I mean you're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"Maybe, after I win the grand festival, for right now let's concentrate on this battle?" Chris said while putting Gary back in his pokeball. "Alright, come on out, Trey!" The Munchlax appeared and began to flex.

"That's what I like to see! Alright, come on and shout, Skull!" Phil threw a Pokeball and a small brown lizard Pokemon with a skull on its head appeared. In its hand was a white bone. Like Trey the Pokemon began to flex its muscles.

"Alright, a Cubone, let's see what my Ryushodex has to say…"

_Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like._

"That Pokemon has got issues…" Chris said. "Seriously, Phil, is your Pokemon so hideous that it had to kill its mother for giving birth to it and stole her skull so it wouldn't…you know…have to look at itself?"

"No, she died while giving birth…"

"Oh dear God, I'm sorry…" Chris bowed his head. "May her soul rest in peace, in the name of Arceus, Mew, and Rayquaza, amen." Chris said doing the signals of the cross.

"I didn't know Chris was catholic." Said Gold to Musha in astonishment.

"I don't think Chris is Catholic, although if he goes to that school…"

"Shut up Musha…just shut up." Gold said slapping his friend in the back of the head.

"Skull, use bonemerange!" Skull took its bone and threw it full force at Trey. Trey was hit full force and the bone returned to Skull.

"Trey, quickly, use your Shadow ball!" Chris told his large bear Pokemon. Trey nodded and created a giant ball of black energy and kicked it at Skull. Skull was hit, but was barely phased at all. "Alright, get it again!" Trey created another Shadow ball and blasted it at Skull, who was again hit but it did minimal damage.

"Sorry, but this isn't going to be as easy as you think Chris! Skull, use your flamethrower!" Skull blasted a flame from under its skull at Trey.

"Skull, can use flamethrower?! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, I'm using a Munchlax I caught who knew Shadow ball for some strange reason." Chris said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, this isn't that important right now. Trey, use a Focus Punch!" Trey jumped up and punched Skull in the jaw knocking it down.

"Alright, Skull, use another Bonemerang!" Skull threw its bone at Trey again, however, this time Trey caught the bone and threw it back at him full force knocking the lizard Pokemon out.

"The first victor of the Felicia Town Contest battle round is none other than Chris!" Sylvia said holding up Chris's hand. "You and Trey were totally in synch!"

"Thank you and I hope I do well in the finals." Chris said humbly to Sylvia, the judges and the audience. He then bowed and left the stage. "Figured, I should be humble once before I win."

Phil walked up to Chris and shook his hand. "Great battle, and you better think about coming to school with me. You need to be there to hold down the fort with me dude."

"Sure, but right now, I need to take out Steve. I refuse to lose to someone like him. Not right now…especially after the incident with my brother. You know what happened. I can't do anything until I find him." Chris responded to his friend solemnly. "Remember Phil if you find out anything let me know, ok?"

"Yeah bro…" Phil thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I may have a clue to where your brother is. "Ever heard of Melodo corp.? It's one of the _Flygon 500_ companies. I heard your brother was seen with the president Senshi Gerard last weekend. It's only a rumor I heard at school. If you find his son Musha, you may find something."

Chris's eyes widened at the revelation. "Thanks man, that really helped me a lot."

Phil smiled. "No problem dude, anyway, I gotta get back to school see yah later bro."

"Yeah see yah man! We'll keep in touch." Chris said to his friend.

Phil left and Chris turned to look at the stage. Rather than go to the stands, he and Trey stood by the exit by the stands. "Let's see where this is going to go." Chris said to Trey who was sitting next to his leg eating Pokeblock. "I hope we can do as well as I think we can against Cacnea…it looked strong, but we haven't seen it battle."

Steve got on stage and immediately sent out Cacnea. Maria walked on stage and smiled. She wore a long shirt with a skirt at the end. She wore jeans under and designer sandals. She took out a pokeball and threw it. From the pokeball, appeared a female Rhyhorn.

Gold grinned at the girl and the Pokemon. "If I hooked up with her, Carlos would have himself a girlfriend. He can jump on her if you know what I mean Musha." He winked and nudged his friend.

"No, I don't know what you mean, Gold. Care to explain?" Musha said innocently to his friend. "Why would Carlos want to jump on top of a girl Rhyhorn?"

Gold slapped his forehead. "Do you even _know _how babies are born?"

Gold was immediately slapped on the back of the head. "Gold, do you want Musha reproducing," Said Daryl who had appeared with popcorn and soda. "We don't need any more of him running around this planet!"

"Oh good save man. I didn't know what I was thinking." Gold responded with a grin. "Alright, so Steve is battling this girl. Whoever wins gets to battle Chris in the finals."

"I see, well it would be pretty anti-climatic if it wasn't Steve, besides I doubt Chris would be motivated at all if he had to battle Maria."

On stage Cacnea just used a Focus Punch. Rhyhorn was severely damaged by the attack.

"Rhyhorn, use your flamethrower on that stupid plant!" Maria yelled. Ryhorn blasted a stream of flames at Cacnea. Cacnea however dodged and blasted a huge seed from its mouth at Rhyhorn. That exploded on impact Rhyhorn was then knocked out.

"That was a seed bomb for your information, Maria. Oh and between you and me, we knew this was going to happen." Steve walked off stage and laughed. "Alright, Chris come on you and me right here right now for the ribbon!"

"Alright Steve, I accept your challenge for the Felicia Ribbon." Chris said walking on stage. "I also am willing to accept your surrender from right now."

"Let's see if you can beat me first Chris." Steve said with a grin.

"Trey , now use your shadow ball!" Trey created a black ball of energy and punched it this time at Cacnea. Cacnea was hit and flew backwards several feet.

"Cacnea, use your Sunny Day!" Cacnea blasted a particle of energy from its yellow crown itno the air creating a small sun like sphere of heat.

"What could you possibly be doing with that? In any case, Trey use your Focus Punch!" Trey nodded and his left first began to glow. Cacnea, jumped up and it's arm began to glow purple, and it punched Trey in the face.

"Was that a drain punch I just saw Steve?!" Chris asked in awe.

"Yeah, it was, I thought it would be a good move to teach it because it would be interesting throwing people off. I've seen you do it about a hundred or so times, I figured it would be a cool idea to be the one to do so for once." Steve replied to his rival. "I've got an interesting strategy going."

"I'm so sure, you do. In any case, come on Trey, use your Focus Punch!" Trey Punched Cacnea in the face but Cacnea used Drain punch again.

"I'm bored time to end this! Solar beam, now end this battle!" Cacnea nodded and raised its arms. Solar energy began to spiral in them creating an enormous sphere.

"I have nothing to worry about; Cacnea's ability to use special attacks is not that special. Trey will survive this attack even if hit and then will use another Shadow ball knocking you down a couple pegs."

Steve began to laugh maniacally at Chris. "You're a fool if you think that!"

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"Check, your Ryushodex, you'll see exactly what I'm saying!"

Chris scanned Cacnea and eyes widened in horror. "How can this be possible…it's special attack reading…it's on par with Suicune's!"

Gold jumped out of his chair. "Dear, mother of Arceus no…Chris get out of there!"

"Too late, Cacnea Solar Beam!" Steve howled evilly at Chris. Cacnea released a giant stream of solar energy from the now enormous sphere of light. The beam flew down at Trey. The aftermath caused an explosion that left most of the stadium completely destroyed. Trey was left in the middle of the crater knocked out and bleeding profusely. Chris ran into the crater and silently put Trey back in his pokeball.

"The winner of the Felicia Park contest is Steve!" Sylvia held up Steve's hand happily. "Congratulations on your third ribbon. We hope to see you and Chris at the grand festival!"

Chris walked out of the contest hall silently as if he were no longer alive.

Later that night at the Pokemon Center, Chris had sent Trey back home. The Munchlax was almost completely healed, but its foot was almost completely shattered so it needs time to recuperate. Chris was completely depressed about losing. Gold looked at his friend sitting alone.

"I failed myself and I failed my brother." Chris said. "How can I face him, if I ever do find him" Chris began to cry.

"Chris, we all lose every once and while. There are other contests just enter the nex.."

"There is going to be a next contest, Gold, I'm done with contests. I already failed my brother and myself. I can't fail anyone else anymore. I just can't feel that pain anymore." Chris replied while looking at the floor.

Gold slapped Chris across the face. "Look, you're the Ender's coordinator. So here is how it's going to go. You're going to enter the next contest and win it. Got me champ? You're not going to get out of this."

"No, way I'm done with you and the team. I'll travel with you guys to Adler, but then I'm taking a boat from there home." Chris walked away sadly to his room.

Gold punched the wall angrily. "Damn it Chris! I sure as hell don't have the strength for this! I am going to get your confidence back whether you like it or not!"

"And I'll help!" Musha said coming from behind the corner. "Chris is our friend! We can't let him stay like this forever."

"Don't forget me," said Daryl with a kind smile. "We'll do our best and show Chris what being happy is again."

Chris's friends made a plan so that he could feel better. They knew that they had to help their friend no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18: A fairwell to Arms!

Chapter 18: A fair-well to Arms!

Gold got up early than the rest of his friends the next morning. Chris was up already as well. He looked at those he had been crying all night due to losing the contest. Gold was a bit annoyed that Chris's depression would inevitably start affecting the entire team.

"Chris, let's go down to the park and go look for some Pokemon to catch." Gold said with a smile. "I heard Felicia Park has some of the best and, some of the rarest, Pokemon in their Strawberry Zone." Gold grabbed Chris's arm to get up but he quickly pulled his arm away.

"No, the new Pokemon will just get hurt like Trey did. I don't even deserve the four Pokemon I have on me." Chris put his head in his hands. "Do you really think I could actually live through that again? Hurting another soul?!"

"Chris, seriously, you made a mistake. Everyone does every once and while, I mean you can't just give up. Did I ever tell you the story of when I first caught Haru?" Gold said looking up at the ceiling. "Let's go out on the balcony and I'll tell you." Gold got up and opened the large, full length window. He walked out and sat on a lawn chair set up outside. Chris followed slowly and sat on the ground curled up a bit. He looked up Gold. Gold could see a look of depression, loss, and fear on Chris's face.

"So what happened when you caught Haru?" Chris asked Gold.

"Well, it was the day I met Daryl. Shiki, Manny, and I had been traveling for about a day. I challenged Daryl to a battle and we tied. He told me about the first gymleader having fire types. I knew with Shiki and Manny, I had no hopes of actually winning. Daryl told me in the river on the route to Rose City, in other words Route 201 and the route we were on, and there were plenty of water types. He told me that he head Gyarados were plentiful in the river. We then began fishing. To tell you truth, I was happy I just made a friend out of a person. Anyway, I kept hooking Pokemon, but I kept hooking the same Pokemon over and over again, a Psyduck. At one point I kicked the Psyduck into a large blue rock, it turned out to be a Gyarados. Shiki and Haru battled it and lost. However, Psyduck battled the thing and not only beat it, but allowed me and Daryl to catch it. I threw my pokeball at Psyduck since he did like me; I figured maybe it was best I catch that. Daryl caught Gyarados and that's the one you see him using." Gold sent out Haru, who as soon as he came out of his Pokeball sat on his trainer's lap and fell asleep.

"I guess Haru was meant to be with you. I mean look at you two, I remember when we took on Roger. He totally wrecked Roger." Chris said while looking at the morning sky. "Maybe, I just wasn't meant to catch Trey."

"Chris, you and Trey are totally in synch, the issue here is that underestimated Steve and Cacnea. Think about your battle with him. He kept sapping your energy with drain punch. Not only is that a fighting move, that does double the damage to a normal type, but he was also stealing your energy so he would consistently be ahead of you." Gold looked at the sky with Chris. "Also, I read up on the combo he used. Chris, Sunny Day powers up Solar beam, one of the most powerful grass type moves ever. I mean the only way you could beat Cacnea was to have knocked it out before it actually could do a Sunny Day."

"I guess, but what should I do? I don't even know anymore. Maybe I should go catch a new Pokemon. I wonder what though, but it doesn't in the long run. As long as Steve is on the contest circuit, there is no way I am going to win anything ever again." Chris said. "I feel as though, I am in some forest of grief."

"Chris, let's just get the group together and go down to the park. There is even a fair going on today. Why don't we check out the fair, get some grub, catch some Pokemon, and leave tomorrow afternoon. I mean I checked the map on the Pokegear, we only have one more route to pass through. After that, we are in Adler." Gold responded. "We can take it easy for a day and check out the sites, so let's just check out the park. We barely got to see Aconite, because we had to move on to Felicia. So let's check out Felicia while we are here."

"Well alright, if you say so Gold, but just so you know. I still am going to be leaving once we get to Adler. Probably right after our gym battle, I will take a boat back to Lotus city. I no longer have the will to do this anymore." Chris said to Gold. Chris was completely broken inside. He looked like a lion that had been mortally wounded in battle. His pride was completely erased by his loss given to him by Steve the day before. "I am really just done with this."

"Well, we will just have to see about this. I don't think you will have that state mind when we are in Adler. I think an actual city will do you some good." Gold responded with a bit of smile.

Gold woke up Musha and Daryl. Rather than wear their usual attire, each member of the tam changed into more tourist like attire. Gold wore a pair of stone washed blue jeans, white sneakers, with blue stripes and a white t-shirt that read _loser_ in giant black letters on the center. Musha put on a red polo shirt and wore brown khaki shorts. He wore sneakers that look like a Chimchar's body. Finally Daryl wore a blue button down shirt with black buttons. He put on black jeans and put on plain white sneakers. Chris, after a long shower, put on a purple polo shirt and some jeans. Instead of his usual blue bandana, he put on a red baseball cap. He put on strawberry red sneakers that had Squirtles on each side.

"Alright, guys since we are all ready let's go down to the park and catch some Pokemon. I heard they have a ton of grass and normal types."

Chris's head lowered because normal types had reminded him of Trey. "There are also a lot of other types Chris. Hey why not catch yourself a Ghost type?" Daryl said trying to correct gold's mistake.

"Yeah that makes sense…" Chris responded completely dejected.

The group went down to the Park and got on line to enter the park. The line went quickly and they soon got into the park. After paying they were each given fifty special Pokeballs with a camouflage design on the top half. As they walked together they saw hundreds of Pokemon. Gold quickly spotted a gas like Pokémon with a black sphere of a head in the center. It had malicious black pupils and mouth with fangs. Chris saw it and walked away.

"What's that Pokemon?" Gold thought to himself as he took out his Ryushodex.

_Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. It wraps its opponent in its gas-like body, slowly weakening its prey by poisoning it through the skin._

"What a cool Pokemon!" Musha exclaimed looking as Gastly. "Hey Gold, I want to catch it! Come on out Gokujou!" Before Musha could send out his Pokemon, Gold kicked his friend in the knee.

"You heard the rules! No, catching the Pokemon with actual battling. Trust me I want nothing more than to just use Shiki right now, but I can't or we all will get kicked out of the park for life!"

"Your right…alright, Park Ball Getto daze!" Musha threw one of his Park balls at Gastly almost instantly catching it. Gastly disappeared as soon as it was caught. "What happened to my Gastly!?"

"The other rules are once it's caught, it gets sent to the main office, when we check out for the day, they will give you all the Pokemon you caught." Gold said reading a book entitled _Felicia Rules_. "Don't worry, we will pick up whatever we catch later. I am just going to send all my Pokemon I catch home and use them as reserves."

"When is our check out time?" Daryl asked readying while looking at the rule book from over Gold's shoulder.

"Around 5:30, so we have about 7 hours…assuming we use all of that time. We can check out early, but we have to be out by then." Gold said reading all the rules. "Alright, now I think I want to catch a Pokemon." Gold turned around to see an Aipom hanging from the trees. "I remember Aipom from back in Johto and in Tiny Seed. Some Ambipom and Aipom captured Shiki and I saved him. I see this as a form of revenge."

"That's kind of messed up Gold…" Daryl said while taking his Ryushodex. "Let's see what the Ryushodex has to say about Aipom."

_Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy._

"Alright, Aipom, you're going to be mine." Gold took out a Park ball and threw it at Aipom. Like Gastly, Aipom wasn't really paying attention and was caught almost instantly. "Sweet, I caught an Aipom!" Gold held up the Park ball and it instantly disappeared. "Looks like I have a Pokemon to use that's going back home for a while."

Meanwhile Chris was on the other side of the park simply wandering aimlessly. "I don't deserve to capture any Pokémon here. I would just mess them up like I did with Trey." As Chris walked along a nearby river in the park, a nearby Cubone was in trouble. Four snake Pokemon with long red fangs, red eyes, and purple "rectangles" and yellow shapes with circles in the middle of each and long blade like tails cornered the lonely Pokemon. The Cubone was also clearly very young and was crying. Chris took out his Ryushodex and scanned the Pokemon.

_Seviper, the fang snake Pokémon. Seviper's sword-like tail serves two purposes - it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose._

Chris turned and walked away, but kept hearing the Cubone calling for help. "Well, I guess I can't just leave the little thing." Chris ran and grabbed Cubone. He then ran as fast as he could away from the Seviper. The Seviper, very fast, were gaining on Chris and Cubone. Chris thought to himself and decided he could not fail Cubone. Chris then turned around and threw four of the park balls he had to try tos care away the snakes but caught all four of them.

"Well, that was lucky. These park balls sure are useful." Chris took out a fifth one and tapped Cubone on the head with it. "I think I will send you and my new Sevipers home to Mom. She will whip all five of you into shape. I guess maybe I should go and catch some new Pokemon to take my mind off of yesterday's egregious loss."

Suddenly Chris heard a rumbling in the bushes. He grabbed a small gray stone and quickly threw it at the bushes.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Chris?!" Yelled Daryl coming out of the bushes while rubbing his head. "I just heard some noises from over here so I decided to check it out to see if there were any cool Pokemon around."

"Sorry Daryl, I thought you were another Seviper." Chris said while picking up his four Pokeballs containing his newly caught snake Pokemon. "I saved a Cubone that was being cornered by some Seviper. I caught all four and the Cubone."

"Are you going to be keeping them or sending them home to your mother?"

"I'm sending them home as soon as we leave. I figured I would catch some more Pokemon then leave a bit early and wait for you guys to finish." Chris said responding to Daryl. "To be honest, nothing else caught my interest here."

Suddently a little girl with a red dress and pink pants appeared. She was wearing little black shoes and has long blonde hair in pigtails. She had green eyes that were filled with tears. She ran over to Daryl and Chris and hugged them.

"What do you want you little brat?" Chris hissed at the little girl. "I don't have time to deal with filthy little pick pockets!"

"Why is big brother so mean?!" The little girl screamed and yelled at the boy. "My name is Linda and I need help finding my Aipom. I caught him here in Felicia Park and I can't find him!"

"What do yah know…I don't give a crap what happened to your stupid Aipom. Maybe it realized you were stupid and didn't want you." Chris said rather callously to Linda.

"Don't listen to him Linda. Where did you last see Aipom?" Daryl asked Linda while getting on one knew, "We will need to know that if you want us to help you."

"Do I really need to help you too? I am sure you are enough to find Linda's Aipom. I kind of want to look around for some more Pokemon. So far, all I caught were those four Sevipers and my Cubone because I could not leave the thing alone.' Chris said to them.

"No, you have to help too, how else are we going to find such a small Pokemon in such a big place? Not to mention you can still look for wild Pokémon to catch while we are looking for Aipom. I bet that we can find something you can use for your next contest…" Daryl said forgetting that Chris gave up on contests.

Chris turned bright red out of anger. "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, Daryl?!" Chris then immediately stormed off in another direction.

Daryl then turned to Linda. He made a faint smile and motioned for her to jump on his back. The two of them began searching the park for the lost monkey Pokémon.

Gold and Musha had been looking for Pokemon on their own. Gold and he had lost Daryl while they had been searching for Chris. The two of them stayed close together since they knew how big the park was. Suddenly from behind them, appeared a small blue tadpole like Pokemon. It had a spiral chest, two large eyes, a pair of small pink lips, and a long fin-like light blue tail. It had no actual arms but two feet. The tadpole Pokémon walked by the two trainers not really noticing them.

"What the hell is that Pokémon doing?" Musha asked while holding onto Gold's arm for dear life as if he was afraid. "Should one of us capture it?"

"Musha, why are you afraid of it?" Gold said while scanning the Pokemon. "It looks fairly harmless, here let's look it up."

_Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking._

"So it's a water type I see." Musha said to Gold. "Not really, my taste in water Pokémon. If you send it home maybe it could hang out with Aipom."

"I don't have the strength for this…" Gold said while rolling his eyes. "How is catching this thing going to further our career as trainers? Oh well, Park Ball go and catch the thing!" Gold threw a Park ball at the tadpole Pokémon instantly catching it.

"Seriously, these park balls never fail. Why are they so freaking powerful?" Gold asked while taking out one examining it closely after picking up Poliwag's pokeball.

"Oh, I can explain that." Said a familiar voice coming from behind the bushes. "That's because they are lined with a special pheromone that attracts Pokémon within the park. It's like marijuana for Pokémon." The person behind the bushes revealed themselves to be the president of the Pokegear Company, Ms. Annette Fennete.

"Ms. Fennete, we haven't seen you since the incident at your company in Rose City!" Musha said while hugging the woman. "Wait…but why are you at Felicia Park…and hiding in the bushes.

"Well, I am hiding from Jeff. He and his organization say I'm being targeted again, so they sent him to be my bodyguard yet again." Annette sighed a bit and looked up at the boys. "I don't know what the D.o.C wants with my technology. I mean they wanted the gym reader to target a certain gymleader because his daughter is important to them. I have no idea what else though. I wish they would just leave me alone."

"Well, why not just make them buy the gym reader application? I mean I was reading the _Ryusho Journal_ this morning and saw that they are selling for pretty good prices." Gold asked the nervous president. "I mean you probably know as much as the reader does."

"Gold, even I understand why that's wrong!" Musha yelled at his friend. "I mean that poor girl. Being targeted by an evil organization. I mean when they captured me, I thought I was a goner…until I realized how easy it was to escape."

"Exactly Gold," Annette said to the young trainer. "I refuse to let a group like the D.o.C, no matter how incompetent they are, using my inventions for such evil intentions."

Suddenly for a tree a large light brown acorn fell on Gold's head. The acorn suddenly showed legs and two odd looking eyes consisting of light brown pupils and black corneas. Gold angrily scanned the Pokemon.

_Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. It hangs off branches and absorbs nutrients. When it finishes eating, its body becomes so heavy that it drops to the ground with a thump._

"What a cute Pokemon!" Annette said while looking at Seedot. "Are you going to catch it Gold?"

Gold already had a park ball ready to catch the Pokemon. He angrily threw it at Seedot, managing to knock it out and capture it at the same time. Gold picked up the Park ball and it disappeared. "Shouldn't we be looking for Chris and Daryl?"

"Who exactly is Chris?" Annette asked Gold and Musha politely. "I remember Daryl being the non- greedy or naïve member of your team, but no Chris."

"Chris is a coordinator we picked up in Carnation City. He entered, and won, the contest, and then joined our team. He agreed to stay with us as long as he could enter contests along the way. After our victory in Carnation due to my Psyduck, he won a second ribbon in Aconite. However, he lost the contest yesterday to his rival Steve… We actually game here to cheer him up but he ran off and Daryl went looking for him." Musha explained to Annette.

"Wait, Chris Harlow? I know who you're talking about. I saw his Aconite Contest on TV. He beat that Charmaine girl." Annette replied knowing about Chris. "I also saw yesterday's contest. Steve is a powerful rival too. Steve Masterson is one of the favorites for the grand festival. Him and Chris, is Chris going to be entering the Campion Town contest coming up? I'm going to be one of the judges."

"Chris doesn't exactly take loss very well and decided to give up on contests. He even sent Trey, his Munchlax he caught in Sento Forest, back home." Musha said while looking at the ground. "Gold made him catch it, because he was getting paid for such."

"I love money, what can I say? Without money what are we as a people? In reality, money is always the purpose of a goal, without money we are filthy apes in the mud." Gold said solemnly. "I'm just not afraid to admit it. In any case, we need to find those two. Around this time George and Lopez would normally come and attack us. Ms Fennete, George and Lopez are these two failures from the D.o.C who are after our Pokémon for some reason."

"That's awful, why don't you just report them to the police?!" Annette asked after hearing about their encounters with the two.

"Well that's because Gold insists on blasting the two with his Treecko's energy ball every time we beat them in battle, which happens every single time we battle them. In fact they could technically sue us, because Gold actually tried to drown them once." Musha replied before Gold could respond to her comment. "To be honest, we have a good thing going here. We use them for target practice and we have something to laugh at every day."

Chris was still walking alone, after abandoning Daryl he looked for more Pokemon only managing to capture a Gloom. He wondered if he could have helped Daryl and Linda look for her Aipom, but didn't care all that much. He really just wanted to leave at that point. He was more depressed about his loss than before and sat by a river and began to cry.

"I failed my uncle, I failed my brother, I failed everything by losing. My uncle Ricardo is in the Elite four, he was one of the people that taught me how to use Pokémon and how to make appeals. If his methods did not work, how am I ever going to actually win in the grand festival?! Oh if only I had some sign." Chris wailed.

George and Lopez jumped out from the bushes. "Sorry Chris, we are here to steal your Pokemon! Give them to us now!" George said taking out a pokeball. "I choose you Scyther!" His favorite mantis Pokémon appeared from out of the pokeball. "Today is the day; we will finally take your Pokémon away from you!"

"Oui, can't you see I'm lamenting about my loss to Steve!" Chris screamed and the two villains. "Go away, I hope you just die. Go and die, your useless, no one wants you! You're as pathetic as Paris Hilton! I choose you Kaze, kill them all!" Chris sent out his Sneasel is absolute rage. "Kaze, use your Blizzard and show them pain!" Kaze blasted them with an enormous storm of ice blasting them into a large tree and freezing them to it.

"Now, Ice Punch on Scyther; show it more pain!" Chris said pointing to the Scyther. "Show George why he should never oppose me!" Kaze nodded and his hand turned navy blue, then began to punch Scyther several dozen times.

"Stop taking your rage against Steve out on my Scyther!" George yelled at Chris. "Fine, we'll leave, but seriously Chris. Get back on the fucking horse; it's a stupid contest you lost! Do you get that it's just one contest?!"

"Yeah Chris, honestly, do you know how much we fail at catching Pokémon? Yet we still keep trying over and over." Lopez added to the conversation. "Why not just keep going?"

"You two losers don't know what it's like to be me. Stop pretending like you know anything about me. In fact, I'm done with you both. Kaze, return, I am going to end this with Gary!" He sent out the Squirtle and motioned for an enormous Water Pulse. The enormous sphere of water blasted the tree and the duo, as well as their mantis, into the sky.

"Gary return, I think I should be alone for a while…" Chris put Gary away, however the tiny turtle noticed that Chris was sad and before he was back in his pokeball, hugged his trainer. "I need to do something to make myself feel better."

Suddenly Daryl and Linda appeared with her Aipom on her head. "It took us most of the day, but we found him. I also managed to capture a Croagunk, a happiniy, and a trapinch. Aipom was trying to steal food from a group of Turtwigs. One in particular took a liking to Linda and she caught it."

"How nice for you, I just caught a Gloom since you last saw me. I kind of want to catch one more Pokémon before we leave. We have about an hour left, let's go find everyone before we leave." Chris bent over to match Linda's height. "We helped you, so you can leave us now."

"No, I want you to battle my Aipom! You just abandoned Big brother Daryl and me, so big brother Chris owes me something." Linda said stamping her foot and crossing her arms.

"I thought little girls like candy and dolls. Can't I just buy some candy or something?" Chris asked with a smile.

"My mommy told me that when older boys try to offer me candy, they really want me to have their babies…is big brother proposing to me?!" Linda asked hopefully. "If that is the case, I have no choice but to accept."

"No…just no…fine, let's battle. I choose you Rick!" Chris sent out his Magby, who started stretching as soon as he came out. "I guess you are going to use Aipom?"

"Yeah, Aipom attack with your Focus Punch!" Linda said pointing dramatically at Magby. "My dramatic pointing skills show that I will be the winner!"

"Rick, psychic, just send the ape flying." Rick, without much power, sent Aipom flying into a tree and knocked it out.

Suddenly, Annette, Gold, and Musha all appeared. "Hey, it's Chris and he's bullying a little girl…is it Thursday already?" Musha said watching the end of the battle. "Chris, seriously beating up a little girl? Even I think that's a hundred percent wrong."

"She wanted a battle, anyway why are you with the Pokegear president?" Chris walked up the woman. "Ma'am, I apologize for any damage, theft, or rape, they have done. I will pay for any damages my friends have caused."

"No, no, no Chris, they are old friends of mine. They aided my bodyguards and I back in Rose City. Anyway, I heard about your contest loss, please don't quit. I am a huge fan of your appeals and battles. Your Aconite Contest has been the talk of Rose City since you were last in it." Annette said with a kind smile. "You have so much potential and I would hate to see it go to waste."

"Thank you President Fennete, but I just think I need to be alone for now." Chris responded to the woman solemnly. "Anyway, now that we are all back together, and I crushed this little girl's hopes and dreams, let's head on out."

Suddenly, from the bushes a tall, muscular, pale brown man appeared. "Ms Fennete it's time we…well if it isn't Gold, Musha, and Daryl. I see you're with Chris." Said Jeff with a nice smile. Luxray was by his side as usual.

"How do you know Chris, Jeff?" Musha asked while petting the man's lion Pokémon. "He wasn't with us back in Rose City."

"I know his uncle and met him a while back." He responded to Musha. He then turned to Chris with a solemn gaze. "I heard you are quitting contests. Tell me why you would even consider doing such a stupid move. Your more talented than most coordinators I've seen so why the sudden change? Not to mention this is more emo than Gold."

"Seriously, lately I've been trying to change. Everyone still calls me greedy and emo, anyone ever heard of maturing? I've blossomed faster than Miley Cyrus. You people should notice me over her!" Gold ranted to the group around him.

"Does it even really matter Gold? You still are quite emo, though Chris is being a lot worse lately." Daryl said. "I don't know, if you want to really be like this forever."

Suddenly from the bushes appeared a large purple butterfly Pokemon. It has white wings that looked like they were in a black frame. It had small azure hands and feet and red eyes. On its small head were two long black antennas.

"Wow a Butterfree! What a beautiful Pokémon, Chris you should catch it!" Musha said shaking his friend. The white haired boy glared at the butterfly Pokémon and scanned it.

_Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away._

Chris nodded and made a faint smile. "I hope you like the city, because that is where you are going, Park Ball Getto Daze!" Chris threw the park ball instantly catching the Pokémon.

After collecting their Pokémon, the team left the park. They went back to the Pokémon center and began to send their Pokémon home. The first person to do so was Chris. He went to the phone in the Pokémon center and dialed a number. On the phone's video screen appeared a woman with pale brown skin and light brown hair who looked like she was in her twenties. She had a bit of an annoyed expression.

"Hey son, what's wrong?" The woman said to Chris.

"Woah Chris, that epitome of hotness is your mom?!" Gold exclaimed. He pushed Chris out of the way. "Why hello there mamma, why don't you grease my pole?"

Chris immediately punched Gold in the head. "Respect my mom!" Chris then pushed Gold out of the way. "Yeah, we went to the park here. I have some more Pokemon to send."

"Alright, the transfer machine is ready. Just put each pokeball down one at a time." She said to her son. "By the way, when you are coming to Lotus City? I can't wait till your team challenges me."

Chris began to load each pokeball one at a time. Each time he did, a light flashed and it disappeared. His mother would then hold up the same pokeball to the screen to show that she got it. t

"Wait, what does your mom mean by _challenge her_?" Daryl asked. He thought for a moment and his eyes widened. "Are you Robin Harlow, the gymleader of Lotus City?"

"Yeah, that's me; I'm also your teammate's mom. Also, for Lotus City, I help kid's catch their first Pokémon who can't make it to Adler or Tiny Seed. Speaking of which say hello to Professor Ivy when you get there. You know she has a daughter around your age. She is traveling with her friends."

Chris finished sending them and waved goodbye to his mother. "Okay, whoever needs to send any more Pokémon, just go now. I finished using it so I am going back up to the room." He turned around and left his friends.

Gold went next and called his dad. "Hello disgusting pig…I mean dad…I have Pokémon I need to send you."

"Do, you know how worried we've been?! You haven't called since you left! Have you even gotten passed Rose City yet?" Professor Elm yelled at his son. "Can't you keep up posted on your days?"

"I hate you, why would I tell you about what goes on in my life?" Gold responded. "Also, for your information, I have the Carnation City melting badge, and am on my way, with my team to Adler City. Not to mention the fact that my four Pokémon and I are on our rise to the top. We only have one badge so far because we keep stopping for contests. One of my teammates, Chris, is a coordinator and said he could stay with the team only if we promised to stop for contests."

"Oh, would your teammate happen to be Chris Harlow?" Professor Elm responded.

"Dad, even you're into this contest bullshit?! Whatever, that's Chris. Anyway, he recently lost his contest here in Felicia Park, so we went into the Felicia Park preserve to try to cheer him up. It didn't work at all. He's still depressed even though he caught a ton of new Pokémon. In the park, I caught a Seedot, a Poliwag, and an Aipom, but I don't really want them for my team. I'm just going to send them home." Gold said to his father.

"Alright, but just wondering, other than Treecko, what else have you caught." Professor Elm asked his son. "I'm just curious, as to what you are actually using."

"Oh, I have Treecko named Shiki, a Staravia named Manny, a Psyduck named Haru, and Rhyhorn named Carlos. They are really strong Pokémon and I really like them all. That's why I am looking for more Pokémon I really like for my team that I can raise. I'm really in synch with them." Gold said happily about his Pokémon. "Anyway, I saw from Chris how to use the machine. Is the transfer machine already?"

"Yes, it is, also can I meet your teammates." Professor Elm asked. "I want to know what type of people you are associating with."

"Sure," Gold said while grabbing Musha and Daryl. "The stupid looking red head with blue and green eyes is Musha Gerard. He's really rich, but really dumb. However, he is strong physically and with his Pokémon. The smart one with the black hair and black eyes is Daryl. I met him on Route 203, he is my first teammate. Chris is back in the room. Still depressed and all, next time you can meet him when we call you." Gold said while loading each of the pokeballs.

"Alright, that's all three, please keep in contact. Your mother, sister, and I…" Gold hung up before Professor Elm could finish his sentence.

"I hate that man, I hate his wife, and I hate his daughter…sadly I have to call him father." Gold said to his friends. "Anyway…wait what are you guys doing with your Ryushodexs?"

"Gold, didn't you know? There is a transfer function in your Ryushodex that lets you send it to the place where you got yours." Daryl said to his friend. He pointed to a white button labeled _transfer_ on the device.

"So, I didn't have to talk to my parents?! Man that's five minutes of my life I will never get back." Gold said sitting on the floor cross legged. "I think I'll go back to the room. Let's meet up later for the festival. Okay guys?"

The two trainers nodded. Gold went back up the room and saw Chris listening to his iPod on the bed crying. Gold knew he still needed to help Chris no matter what it took. He knew that there had to be something that could bring him back to contests. Then he remembered than Annette was going to be judging the contest in a place called Campion Town. He knew he had to take Chris and the team there after Adler.


	19. Chapter 19: A walk to forget

Chapter 19: A walk to forget

The Enders continued on their way to Adler City. After leaving Felicia Park, Chris was still reeling after a loss to Steve a couple days before and still wanted to leave the team. Gold, Musha, and Daryl were trying to cheer up their friend, but to they had been failing miserably. Gold remembered what the president had told him about the contest in Campion Town and Gold decided that he was going to enter Chris and make sure he finally wins his third ribbon.

"Hey Chris, this route is relatively short. Why not you and I find trainers to double battle?" Musha asked his friend thinking that could cheer him up.

"No thanks, I would probably just screw up the battle and we'd lose. Why don't I just go ahead onto Adler City? I don't want to be any more of a burden to you guys." Chris said to his friends. "I think that I've just been stopping you this whole time and I don't want to anymore."

"No, you're not," Daryl said to Chris. "It's fun to watch contests. Hey, why not you battle with me. I think we can find two people to battle. I wonder if George and Ho-pez are around. We can battle them!"

"Yeah Chris, maybe we should do that." Gold said to Chris. "Come on idiots, where are you?"

George and Lopez appeared from the bushes. They were still injured from the day before when Chris had Kaze torture them to release dome pent up aggression. Lopez pointed at Chris angrily while George pointed at Gold.

"Chris, you almost killed us!" Lopez said to Chris angrily. "I know you are mad because Steve beat you in a contest, but you did such illegal things to George and me!"

"Whatever…if you want to battle Gold and I just say so." Chris said to Lopez. "Honestly, I don't even really care anymore. I just want to go home and kill myself. I have no real purpose if I don't have contests. I failed my brother Akira and I failed everyone else."

"Akira…"Lopez said as her eyes widened. "Akira is doing just fine. I don't know why you need to save him…unless you're the one that…oh crap, George maybe we should leave."

"Lopez, why the hell did you tell him that?! Now they are going to be on to us."

Chris's sad expression turned into one of bitter rage. "What the fuck do you know about my brother?! Where is he!? Tell me where Akira Harlow is right now!"

"We can't tell you…if we do Lady Katie will have our heads." George responded dejectedly.

"So, your boss Katie, has Chris's brother?" Gold asked. "Fine, then we will have to battle it out of you idiots. Come on Shiki!" Gold threw Shiki's pokeball and the grass gecko appeared ready for battle.

"Right, and Gary, you come on out too! Beat Lopez to death!" Chris yelled sending out his small blue turtle Pokémon. "Gary, use your Ice Beam!" Gary blasted a light blue stream of light at Lopez. Lopez jumped out of the way before it could hit her.

"Geez, show me how you really feel. Well, whatever, come on out Tangela!" She threw a pokeball and out of it appeared a small tangles group of vines with two red feet. From under the vines, all one could see were two eyes peering out. "Tangela, use your Power whip on Squirtle!" One of Tangela's vines came out and attempted to hit Gary as hard as it could. However Gary barely dodged it.

Meanwhile, George took out a pokeball and threw it. He sent out a bi-pedal mongoose like Pokémon with a red zigzag across its chest. The Pokémon had two claws on each furry red paw and a huge fangs coming out of its mouth.

"What's that Pokémon," Gold asked himself. "Well, hopefully the Ryushodex can enlighten me." He immediately scanned the Pokémon.

_Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. If it comes across a Seviper, its fur bristles and it assumes its battle pose. Its sharp claws are its best weapon_.

"I wish Chris kept one of his Seviper he caught. Then we could see which one of them is actually stronger. Well whatever, Shiki, use your pound attack!" Shiki ran up to Zangoose and hit it over the head with his tail.

Meanwhile, Chris was busy scanning Tangela to see what his Ryushodex had to say.

_Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. Its identity is obscured by countless blue vines that are similar to seaweed. Will become entangled with anything._

"When did you guys even have time to catch these two new Pokémon?" Chris said trying to distract Lopez, so he could motion for an Ice Beam from Gary.

"Well how nice of you to ask!" Lopez put her hands on her hips. "Well, in Felicia Park we were trying to find you guys to steal your Pokémon as usual. Zangoose and Tangela were playing together by the river. George and I thought while they were distracted it would be easiest to catch them. I mean Park balls aren't full proof you know!" She then noticed her Tangela was frozen solid. "Were you just trying to distract me, so you could attack Tangela?!"

"Yes, and for your information, Park balls are full proof. They are designed to catch Pokémon automatically as a trade off for not being to use your Pokémon within the park. It would be dangerous otherwise." Chris said to Lopez. "Alright Gary, finish this off with an Iron Tail and a water Pulse!" Gary nodded and charged a sphere of water while let his tail start to glow.

"Nice work Chris, now Shiki, use Energy Ball and absorb!" Shiki's eyes began to glow yellow and started absorbing energy from Zangoose. Then created a sphere of yellow energy and launched it at Zangoose. Zangoose was hit by the attack at full force.

"Zangoose, come on get up and use your Crush Claw!" Zangoose's claws started glowing white and at full speed at Shiki. Shiki dodged at full speed and pounded Zangoose in the face.

"What…what was that?" Musha asked in awe of the speed of Shiki. "That did not look like any normal pound attack I've seen."

"That was Pursuit," said Daryl who had set up a picnic table, with lunch, and tea ready for when the battle ended. "Pursuit is a move that Treecko learns when it is about to evolve. This means Shiki will evolve soon."

"Wow, that's so cool that Shiki is going to evolve soon! I wish Gokujou would evolve too…" Musha sent out his Chimchar, who as usual, was very annoyed. "Gokujou, let's train so you can evolve soon as well." Gokujou rolled his eyes and prepared for battle. "Daryl, can you help me since those two are polishing off D.o.C members?"

"Sure, why not? Taillow, come on out and let's battle!" Daryl sent out his tiny blue bird Pokémon who was ready for battle. "Taillow, time for a wing attack!" Taillow dove from the air into Gokujou and attacked with its rather large left wing.

Gary's tail had finally finished glowing and he launched the water pulse at Tangela. Being a grass type protected by the ice, it wasn't truly affected. Chris then commanded the turtle to assault the pile of vines with an Iron Tail. The ice broke and the pile of vines was bombarded with the steel like tail and ice shards flying down on its head. "This sis till a double battle George." Chris said turning to the male member of the duo. "I think that it's time I truly showed you my revenge. Gary, now use your Water Pulse on Zangoose!" As Zangoose attempted to get up from being hit by multiple assaults from Shiki, it was then blown back by a water pulse into George and Lopez. The two trainers went flying into the sky as usual.

"Alright, Gold, now let's eat, and then leave this route." Chris said a bit happier. He turned to Daryl and Musha and watched the two trainers battling. "What are you two doing?"

"Daryl is helping me improve one hundred percent! Since Shiki is going to evolve soon, I want Gokujou to not be far behind. Maybe Gary should battle a bit then too!" Musha said happily. He then turned to his fiery monkey Pokémon. "Gokujou, come one use your Flamethrower!" Gokujou nodded and blasted a huge stream of flames at Taillow. Taillow dodged and used an Aerial Ace, dive bombing the monkey from a very high point.

"Musha, Gokujou is never going to evolve is you don't pay attention!" Daryl said grinning. "Analyze the situation. You need more power, so you have to find a way to increase that power!"

"Right, Gokujou, think of a way to increase to increase your power! Do it, we need to if you want to evolve." Musha said yelling at the Pokémon. "We need to catch up! Come up with a plot!"

Gokujou then had a sinister grin on his face. His hand began to glow and a fire surrounded it's hand-like paw. He then scaled a nearby tree and jumped at Taillow. He dragged the bid down and began to mercilessly beat the blue bird. Gokujou's grin grew when he realized that Taillow was knocked out and he began to use an evil laugh. The laugh subsided and then he smiled at Musha and jumped on his trainer's shoulder.

"Congratulations, your Chimchar learned Nasty Plot. It's a move that raises his attack power. He also learned fire punch, one of the elemental punches. He used them in combination to take down Taillow. Those are the two moves Chimchar learns before evolving. Musha, that means soon Gokujou will evolve to Monferno." Daryl said returning his bird Pokémon. "Mudkip has known mudslap for a while, so he will evolve to Marshtomp at some point too."

"That's so cool, I can't wait to see my one hundred percent unstoppable Monferno! I wonder how long before Kazuya evolves to Grotle, Lavi to Pupitar, and Romeo to Lucario." Musha responded happily. "I really hope they evolve soon. I am going to start training them for the third gym, because those are the three I want to use."

"Let's take it one step at a time, shall we Musha?" Gold said with an air of condescension. "For some reason, I think we should concentrate on getting our second badge. I mean from where we are, we can literally see Adler. Let's just eat then continue on the path there. I mean we will check our Pokemon into the Pokemon Center and tomorrow let's challenge the leader to a battle. I also want to meet this Professor Ivy. Maybe she can shed some light on the D.o.C."

"What I want to see is Adler Castle." Daryl added while putting out some sandwich making materials on the table. "It's one of the castles in Ryusho. We saw the Carnation one, so let's check out this one."

"We should be on the lookout for the D.o.C then. Considering that they had a base so close to Adler, they must have some plot involving the castle. I mean they did try to steal that mask in Carnation, there is probably some mask or something they need from this one." Gold said while making himself a turkey sandwich. "It's amazing how we have normal livestock and pokemon. I wonder why we don't just eat the Pokémon."

"Oh Shiki stew that sounds so delicious and healthy," Chris said while looking at Gold's Treecko. "So does flambéed Haru and Manny Ala mode."

Gold punched Chris's shoulder and glared at him. "Fine question and statement withdrawn, anyway let's figure out what to do with all this information we recently got. First off, we probably should find out which of the gymleaders has a daughter."

"Why are we looking for gymleaders' daughters?" Chris asked very confused. "Are you looking for a rich girlfriend or something?"

"No, Ms. Fennete told me that the D.o.C needs her gym reader application she designed to find a specific gymleader who has a daughter that they need." Gold responded solemnly. "Thus we have to figure out who they are talking about exactly. We need to find this daughter and figure out why she is being targeted. Wait, Chris your mom is a gymleader does she know all the others?"

"Hell, I know all the others. The thing is though; mom is often too busy to actually go to any meetings. All gymleaders have second jobs, my mom is a TV show host and is the president of the PBA, the Pokemon Battle Association, in other words, the people who organize the league every year and are in charge of it. Also, they set the rules for battles, test gymleaders, and set up trainer schools. She doesn't really have time to go to gym leader meetings, and because of her status, she doesn't have to go." Chris explained. "She could probably get us a list of what gymleaders have kids and which have daughters, but the thing is I don't think she would."

Chris looked up to see his friends were all eating and ignoring him completely. "I'm surrounded by idiots…why do I even bother trying to explain things to you people? You are just going to ignore me anyway. I seriously am glad I decided to quit this team. I swear, the second we get to Adler, I am so out of here."

"Well, you were over explaining things. A simple no would have sufficed." Said Gold wall finishing his sandwich. He then poured some orange juice into a glass. "I mean we don't need to know every aspect of this, we just needed to know that we couldn't really get your mom's help. To be honest with you, it's just as well. I mean we will probably meet this girl anyway. Anyway, the next piece of information that we have is that Professor Ivy has a daughter around our age who has a team."

"What does that have anything to do with us?" Musha said as he took out several bowels and poured out Pokemon food for all the Pokémon. "Send out all your Pokémon, we should feed them."

Chris, Daryl, and Gold nodded and they took out all their pokeballs with Pokémon inside of them. They threw them into the air and all of their Pokémon appeared and attacked the Pokémon food. Gary and Shiki began to fight over a bowl of Pokémon good. Shiki used Energy Ball on Gary, but he dodged and his shell turned silver momentarily. Then he launched an Ice Beam missing Shiki, but hitting Romeo from behind. The small black and blue jackal turned around to see Wes and thought it was he who had hit him. Romeo used a Focus punch hitting Wes in the stomach. The Bagon angrily retaliated with a Shadow Claw to its stomach. Soon all of the Pokémon were arguing over food.

"Okay guys, calm yourselves!" Chris yelled at the Pokémon. "It was all a misunderstanding, now make up before I make you guys do laps around the route. That's right, I will turn, lunch into a high school gym class."

The Pokémon all jumped and began shaking whatever they could to show a sign of friendship. Whether it be fin, hand, or paw, they shook to make up. Romeo even hugged Gyarados, because he did not want to do laps around the small route. "Wow, these Pokémon are lazier then most Middle Americans." The Pokemon, and their trainers, finished eating. They put their Pokémon back into pokeballs, packed up their picnic and camping gear, and then continued on their way.

As they continued to Adler City, they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. From it jumped two young boys appearing to be not much younger than the team. They were twins each with scruffy reddish brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin wearing blue polo shirts and khaki shorts. They head had a red messenger bag and a black sandals.

"We are the Kaname twins! We are the battle kings of Route 210!" The twins said. One came forward. "I am the older twin Fratello and this is my younger brother, by one minute, Flarigo. We are each fourteen years old. We want a battle with you Enders!"

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" asked Gold narrowing his eyes. "We really don't have time to play games, we need to cross into Adler City so we can battle the gymleader. "

"Why do you want to battle that loser, Roxy? We beat her really easily." Flarigo said. He took out a small badge that was in the shape of a finely cut ruby. "This is the Adler Gem badge. We got it a couple hours ago."

Gold grinned and looked at the twins. "You two must be really strong then. How would you like to join our team? However that's only if you can beat us in a double battle. Wait, I guess you have nothing to wager though."

The twins' eyes widened. Fratello pulled Flarigo over and the two began to quietly converse. In the same fashion, Chris pulled over Gold. "What are you thinking?! You're just trying to scam these kids out of something!"

"Well if we can battle them, we can get an idea of how strong this Roxy girl is. If we actually lose, we get the badge, two more strong teammates, and can just keep on going to the next port. If not, we get whatever they wager and know we can beat Roxy, it's a win, win situation." Gold responded to Chris's objection to Gold's tactics.

"Alright, we will wager this special Lure Ball we got from Professor Ivy. It was imported from the Johto region and is used to capture water Pokémon." Fratello said while holding up a Pokeball with a blue top. On the top half, the center was red with yellow stripes protruding from it. "Also we will wage this level ball! It catches Pokémon that are weaker than your strongest." Fratello then held up a ball with a light orange top and center that had a red "V" symbol with black on the inside.

"Okay, rare imported pokeball from my home region. Alright, Chris and I will battle you two for the Level and Lure balls." Gold said triumphantly to the twins.

"Must I join in this stupidity? I am leaving soon anyway, so what's the point of this?" Chris asked a bit sad. "I'm a no body, why would you want to battle with me."

"Chris, just get up and let's battle." Gold said while rolling his eyes. "I don't have the strength for this."

"Alright, I choose Kaze!" Chris said sending out his Sneasel. "Gold your move, pick a Pokémon that can take these two wimps out really quickly. I want to get to Adler as soon as possible."

"Right, go Carlos, show them your strength!" Gold sent out his Rhyhorn, who of course, immediately assault his Trainer with a hug and lick of affection. "Get off me, and get ready to use a Rock Blast."

The twins took out pokeballs. Each three threw a pokeball and had different Pokémon. Out of the Fratello's, the first to open, was a pink chameleon like Pokémon with two small black eyes and an enormous tongue. Out of Flarigo's appeared a small green plant Pokémon with thorns for a heard and a pink rose and violent as a hand. It has a short green leaf on its stomach with a yellow stripe on. Chris took out his Ryushodex and immediately scanned each Pokémon.

_Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon. Its flowers give off a relaxing fragrance. The stronger its aroma, the healthier the Roselia is._

_Licktung, the Licking Pokémon. Whenever Lickitung comes across something new, it will unfailingly give it a lick. It does so because it memorizes things by texture and by taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things._

"Kaze, use Ice Punch on Roselia, knock it down then take on Lickitung." Chris said a bit coldly and distant. The Sneasel looked at his trainer, shrugged his shoulders, and its left claw turned blue and punched Roselia knocking it out instantly.

"Hey save some for me," Gold said while turning to Carlos. "Carlos, use your Rock Blast and then Earth power!" Carlos happily nodded and started blasting spheres of light at Lickitung. Carlos then slammed into the ground knocking up an enormous stone that it then kicked at Lickitung knocking that Pokémon out.

The team collected the pokeballs promised to them by the twins and continued on the way soon arriving in Adler City.

"Wow, those twins were pretty damn week. Maybe we should give them back their pokeballs. I mean we did cheat them." Daryl said.

"Hey, when you bet me, you are going to lose. The one thing I also have the strength and time for is a bet." Gold responded quite callously, "Honestly those kids had it coming challenging the great Gold Elm."

"Hey Gold, can I ask you a question?" Chris said to Gold. "Why did your parents name you Gold? Were they high, greedy as you…what?"

"My birth day is April 29th." Gold responded quickly to the question. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, you were born during Golden Week in Johto then, right?" Chris responded. "I guess it beats some of the other names you could have gotten."

"Yeah they were going to go with Kaiser, but since we are part German, there were some bad implications there…" Gold explained further. "Anyway, we are finally in Adler, let's go to the Pokemon Center." Gold grabbed his friends and they began to run not knowing what was in store for them.


	20. Chapter 20: You got a lot of Roxy kid!

Chapter 20: You got a lot of Roxy kid!

The next morning, the Enders had gotten up and gotten dressed. They left the Pokemon Center after quickly getting their pokeballs from Nurse Joy.

"Seriously, that bitch annoys the hell out of me! It's like she wants us to get our Pokémon injured again." Gold said to his friends. "Anyway, we should head to the gym."

"It's on the other side of town. Adler City is very safe so I can't see there being any problem with getting around the town." Daryl said to Gold. "According to the gym reader, Roxy is a rock type gymleader. We have a ton of Pokemon that can beat rock types. I think really no matter what we have this badge in the bag. I mean those two kids Gold swindled managed to beat her, I don't think we should have much of a problem."

"Whatever," Chris said looking at the ground. Kaze was riding on the trainer's heard. He looked as sad as his trainer did. He tried to ruffle up Chris's combed white hair. Chris petted the weasel cat Pokémon on his head and looked around. "It's not like it matters to me anymore."

"Chris, seriously don't quit the team. I mean we really need someone as strong as you. So, you lost one contest, big deal! I mean you really have a lot of time. I mean with four people, we can all help look for your brother, so why not stay. That way we can all look for your brother. To tell you the truth, one of the reasons I started my journey is to look for my sister, Hikari." Musha said to Chris. "We are not really so different. I lose all the time, hell if I was alone, I wouldn't even have one badge."

"What happen to your sister?" Chris asked Musha a bit curiously.

"My sister is Hikari Gerard, a famous coordinator. Five years ago, she suddenly disappeared one day. She said she wanted to change the world and left. I left home and started my journey to not only become an idol, but to find my sister." Musha looked up at the sky and a tear came down his check. "She actually sent me a letter about a month ago before I met up with you guys. She said to come and find he somewhere in Ryusho. She said that she maybe at the Ryusho Grand Tournament, so I need eight badges."

"So basically, you and Chris walk the exact same path?" Gold said to Musha. He then turned to Chris and held the trainer's arms. "See, we need you and you need us. We all walk the same path of glory together. Alone, none of us have the strength, but together, we can win the tournament. You can find your brother and Musha can find his sister."

Daryl than put his hand on Chris's shoulder, "Chris, maybe you should just take things one day at a time. Let's look for the gym and then we will see what to do."

Chris threw everyone off of him. "You all just want to use me! I can't believe you people all just need me to do things for you like win battles. I don't need any of you! I am leaving right now!" Chris stormed off into a different direction. Musha tried to go after him but Gold grabbed him and threw him on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Musha said punching Gold very hard in the stomach.

Gold slowly got up from the ground and looked at Musha. He held his stomach got up. "Look, we need to work with what we got with the three of us. If Chris wants to leave, we shouldn't stop him. I mean we just need to find a new team member. I am sure this city is teaming with filthy urchins we can get to join our team. For not let's just find the gym and then beat the gymleader, if Chris still wants to not be part of the team, then let's just leave him be."

"Gold is right," Daryl said looking at the direction that Chris left in. He then turned to his friends. "We are here to find the gymleader and collect information on the castle. Let's first go to the gym, it's a bit of a walk from here."

Chris wandered around the city still lamenting over his loss to Steve. "Maybe, I need to leave this all behind me. I mean this is just really just pathetic now. I can't be like this forever. Maybe it's because this is the first major loss I have ever really had to anyone. I was also acting very haughty about my victory a couple days before over Charmaine…even that, I have to wonder would I really have won if Mark had forfeited the battle to her just minutes before? I think I need to reevaluate my life. I really just need to be alone for now. To start my new life, I am going to toss these two ribbons away, I didn't deserve them so, and I should get rid of them." Chris took out his ribbon case and was about to throw the ribbons in. He then noticed a girl around his age with black hair, blue eyes, a moderately pale face who was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and white sneaker was about to jump into the canal near to him.

"Good bye, cruel world that has forsaken me. I do not deserve to live this life. Dear Arceus in heaven has planned for me to die!"The girl then proceeded to jump. Chris ran over as fast he could and pulled her away from the water's edge. "What are you doing?! I have to die! I can't be the gymleader anymore! I just can't not after all the losses that I've had! I just can't do this anymore!" The girl said to Chris.

"Wait, you're the gymleader here in Adler City?" Chris asked the girl.

"Yes, my name is Roxy, one of the gymleaders here in Ryusho and I am here to kill myself. I can't go on living anymore. I've lost too many times to actually call myself a gymleader anymore. I think that it's just too much now." Roxy explained to Chris. "I even lost to these twins yesterday. I only managed to take out one of their Pokémon."

"Well, don't give up, catch some new Pokémon and start out fresh. I don't have time to deal with stupid girls who whine all the time. Just train your Pokémon and get stronger. Now let's go back to your gym and make sure that you don't have any challengers ready." Chris responded a completely dejected Roxy.

"I saw you about to throw away your ribbons, aren't you just giving up too?" Roxy asked the trainer. "I don't think that you are in any position to tell me what to do Chris."

"How do you know my name, Roxy?" Chris asked the girl. He got up and helped her up as well. The two began walking towards her gym.

"I like to watch contests. I am a big fan of yours and heard in _Contest Weekly_ that you're planning on giving up on contests. I was really sad to see you were giving up. The way you work with your Pokémon is just inspiring. I went out and tried to catch a Sneasel just in honor of you." Roxy explained to Chris. "If I don't quit, then you can't either. You are letting so many fans down if you do. I mean I have the Aconite Contest on tape."

"It's always nice to meet a fan I suppose. I didn't know I had so many…hey wait a damn minute…how the hell did _Contest Weekly_ know I had quit contests?" Chris asked Roxy. "I didn't announce my retirement yet, so how could they have possibly known?"

"Oh well they saw you in Felicia Park and were stalking you. You know that Wendy Wonka, she so into the gossip scene for contest champs that she follows them everywhere. She also interviewed Steve who apparently isn't surprised. He said, and I quote "Chris has no place in contests. He is better off just sticking with his team and battling. He has pathetic, and very boring, appeals that a five year old would only think are interesting." Roxy said while taking out the magazine. She thumbed through it and pointed to the article that Wendy Wonka had with Steve.

"That rat bastard…how could he of all people, think that he is better at making appeals than me…wait a minute, he can think whatever, I don't care anymore. He can have the Grand Festival, I'm going home. I have no interest in this anymore. Roxy, I'm going to take you back to the gym." Chris said to Roxy. She was trying to jump into the river again, but Chris grabbed her arm and began to pull her back. "I'm not letting you commit suicide! You're not Gold, so you're not emo enough for that!"

"Wait, you know Gold Elm?!" Roxy began to blush a bit. "He is such a dream boat. I have had a huge crush on him for the longest time. Is it true he writes sad poetry and drinks coffee?"

"Yeah, I was on his team till I quite contests. You see the deal was that I would join his team as long as I could enter contests. However, seeing as how I quite contests, I decided to give up on the team as well." Chris explained to Roxy as the two walked. "By the way, where is your gym? Are we going in the right direction?"

"Yes, we are, the gym is about five blocks from here. Anyway, what does one have to do with the other? I mean don't you at least owe it to Gold to stick it out a bit longer seeing as how you did make him sit through a couple contests?" Roxy responded pointing to a sign. "We should just walk up Mesolia Avenue; we can get there a bit faster."

"Okay, that makes sense, and I agreed to stay to watch the battle. If you pick me for this gym battle, I suppose I should battle. However, that means that my debt to Gold is paid in full. I will no longer be obligated to stay with the Enders." Chris responded to Roxy. "I mean honestly, what is the point of me staying with them. I think I am holding them back. If I didn't stay with the group, then they would have probably gotten a lot more badges by now."

"That's not true at all Chris." From behind Chris was Musha. "Without, you we wouldn't have had nearly as much fun or any training time, or anything interesting. I mean Gold and Daryl are fun, but watching you and Gold argue over his stupid ventures makes the team so much more fun." Musha pointed to Daryl and Gold who were at a café. The two trainers waved to their friends. Musha pulled Chris and Roxy into the café and the two sat down.

"We found the gym and saw it wasn't open. Since we have no idea where the castle or Professor Ivy is, we decided to stop here for lunch…I'm sorry, my name is Gold Elm. I'm Chris's friend." Gold said with a kind smile extending his hand to shake Roxy's.

"I'm the Gymleader of Adler City, Roxy Anderson. I know who you are; in top trainers, you and your team are one of the favorites to win." Roxy said vigorously shaking Gold's hand. "It's an honor to be having lunch with such a famous person. I am a huge fan of the Enders. I know you only have one badge, but I've heard about your exploits. I mean your team single handedly saved Sento Forest from that Munchlax. Chris even caught it and used it for…" Roxy stopped realizing it was best not to open already festering wounds. "Um, so what is everyone ordering? _Fiore's _is known for their pasta, pizza, and salads. So let's order a Chicago style deep dish with the works, some wings, and…I want a Caesar salad."

Chris looked at the _Fiore's_ menus and shrugged his shoulders. "Um, I am going to get a cheese Calzone and some of that Medusa Pasta. It looks really good I have to say. Oh and I think I will get a Cherry _Crake._"

"We already ordered, when the waiter get's back let's put in the rest and then we will figure out what we want to do for the rest of the day. I think we should go shopping. I kind of want some new CDs," said Daryl to his friends. "I want that new Linkin Park CD that just came out. Also David Cooke's new CD came out. They have an _NYP_ at the Adler Mall, so let's check it out."

"Wait, don't you guys want to battle me?" Roxy said. The waiter showed up. "Oh hello, um can we get a cheese calzone, a deep dish for six, a Caesar salad and two Cherry Crakes to go with what they ordered?"

"Why for six," asked the waiter. "Just curious, since there are only five of you."

"I don't know why I said six, but for some reason, I think that there is going to be someone else going to join us. Besides, I have a coupon for a six or more deep dish I want to use." Roxy responded to the waiter.

Suddenly the door of the café slammed open. A girl with long blonde hair, blue jeans, a white shirt, fingerless gloves, and black eyes appeared. She was wearing black boots and had an angry expression on her face.

"Oh no…Rachel…" said Gold putting his head in his hand. "Hi, Rachel, how've you been?"

"Gold, why the hell are you here in my home town?! I thought I told you I didn't want to see your dickless self here ever again!" Rachel yelled at the young trainer. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I'm here to battle Roxy we are just having lunch and then going to go shopping or something with her. Maybe later or tomorrow we will battle, but right now we are just kind of trying to enjoy the city." Gold responded to the girl. "Besides, I need a girl who doesn't look like a dude."

"Well then, I guess I'll have lunch and shop with you guys too! Waiter, get me a Diet Crake and…is the mussel soup good?" She asked Chris. "I heard it was really good here."

"Yeah, I heard that too. I just ordered the calzone and we have enough pizza we ordered for six. OH waiter the wings too. Enough for six people, bring the appetizers out first so the soup, salad, the calzone, and the wings." Chris responded to Rachel and then explained the order to the waiter. "I think that I may go to _Ryushen Staraptor_ and buy a new shirt."

"I heard their new line of clothes is to die for." Musha added to the conversation. "I want to buy those new _Ronny Salinger_ shoes they are selling there."

"I am just going to check my balance, buy some candy, and some new manga…actually I am going to go to _Original Prinplup_ too and buy a new suit. I have so much cash I haven't spent since I make Musha pay for everything." Gold said to his friends.

Soon the food came out and the six trainers began to ravage the food. They ate till they were full and made Musha pay the very large bill. The trainers then walked to a very large circular building with hundreds of glass windows, the mall, and then began to shop. They each split up and went to different stores to buy what they wanted. First Gold went to check his balance. Realizing he had a lot of money to spend, he went to his stores he mentioned and bought what needed. He first went to the book store and bought some new manga; including _Twilight Child_, _D- Team_, and _Trinity Seal_; his three favorite mangas in the world. He then went to _Original Prinplup_ and bought a new tailored suit with dress vest. He later met up with his friends who all bought a ton of clothes and manga as well.

"Hey Rachel, I still can't believe that they gave us a discount on all the things we bought today. Who would have known that it was bring in an Ice Pokémon day at _Ryushen Staraptor_? I mean Kaze got us a 75% discount on everything we bought at the store. I am going to have to send a lot of it home though. I can't carry all of this on me all the time." Chris said to his Rachel.

"I know, right, who knew? I am glad that we got them though; I am going to bring a lot of it back to my house and then take what I need with me. I love living in this city. It is one of the safest in Ryusho."

"That's good that you know you have security then Rachel." Said Daryl looking at all his purchases, "I am glad you know you can feel safe in your home town."

"Hey Rachel, want to battle?" asked Gold taking a sip of the slushy he just bought. "We haven't battled since the last major gym city, and that was such a long time ago. I kind of want to see how much stronger both have us have gotten."

"Sure, why not? I am going to win; you know that dickless, right?" Rachel said with a grin while taking out a pokeball.

"Sure, whatever, but just so you know, I am not going to lose. Shiki and I have gotten a lot stronger. Here, let me show you what I mean!" Gold took out Shiki's pokeball and threw it. The Treecko appeared and readied itself for battle with Gold's rival.

"Hmm, interesting Gold, choosing your Treecko Shiki, well then Rika, I choose you!" Rachel threw her Bulbasaur's pokeball to reveal a new Pokémon. It looked like a large bulbasaur, but had a pink flower bud on its back instead of a bulb. It had two large fangs and was still a quadruped lizard as Rika was.

"I am guessing Rika evolved…" Gold said while taking out his Ryushodex, "Well, let's see what the good old Ryushodex has to say about this."

_Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger._

"Oh, well what a cool Pokémon. Maybe Shiki will evolve after beating it. Shiki, time to test your pursuit attack!" At a blinding speed, Shiki pounded Rika in the face. "Now, let's do a regular pound attack! Show that Ivysaur who the superior grass type is!" Shiki nodded and ran up to Rika and pounded her in the face again.

"Rika, use an attract attack!" From her flower appeared a pink heart that hit Shiki in the head. He shook his head, but then fell in love with Rika. "Now Shiki will refuse to attack Rika, because he is deeply in love with her…Shiki stop trying to have sex with Shiki." Rachel went over and pulled the grass gecko off of her lizard's back. "Alright, now Energy Ball!"

"Shiki, dodge and use your Energy ball." Gold yelled and both Pokémon created energy balls that knocked into each Pokémon knocking both grass types unconscious. "Looks like we have another tie. I don't have the strength for this…"

"Oh stop being so emo Gold, you're with friends, you're having fun. Let's go see a movie; I heard the new Ron Muse movie is out." Daryl said to his friends. "He plays a short transsexual scientologist…I think it's a documentary about his life."

"Oh I heard that was really bad…let's go see it to make fun of it!" Chris said maliciously.

"Can, we see something good?" Roxy asked folding her arms. "Oh let's see _Prada Punishment!_ It got five stilettos in _Estrogen Monthly_!"

"That sounds like a porno." Said Musha a bit excited. "I will see if there is gratuitous violence and girl on girl action."

"I agree with Roxy, it's about…hey where are you guys running off too?!" Rachel said looking at the guys trying to sneak away. Rachel tackled the four boys and they all went to see the movie Roxy and Rachel wished to see.

The next day Chris and Gold prepared themselves for the battle. Roxy had chosen to battle them in a double battle against her and one of her trainers. They walked into the gym to see Musha, Daryl, and Rachel already there.

"You guys better win!" Rachel said to the boys. "After tomorrow, I am going with you guys to the next town. I need to meet Silver there. You better not lose this!"

"Rachel, it's me and Chris. There is no way were would lose." Gold responded. He looked across the battlefield to see Roxy and another girl in a blue jumpsuit that had red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. The battle field itself was filled with hundreds of rocks.

"I am a rock type trainer so I and my friend Lisa will battle you! Come on let's get this started!" Roxy yelled taking out a pokeball.

All four trainers took out pokeballs and threw them and the battle had begun.


	21. Chapter 21:You need to use your Head sma

Chapter 21: You need to use your Head smash!

The battle had just begun between Roxy, and one of her student trainers, Lisa and the team of Chris and Gold. The four trainers each threw a pokeball into the air and now the battle will truly begin for the gem badge.

"Alright, come on Onix!" yelled Roxy. She threw her pokeball and the giant rock snake appeared. "Let's see what you guys have!"

"Haru, come on and let's rock this gym!" Gold yelled. He sent out his small yellow duck Pokémon. "Haru, let's try to end this quickly, get ready to use any water attack!"

"You are not going to take this badge!" Lisa yelled. "Geodude, come on out and crush them!" out of Lisa's pokeball appeared a small gray muscular stone Pokémon with two large arms. Its hands looked like those of a body builder. The small Pokémon had two large eyes with black pupils and for a mouth was an enormous scowl.

_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many Geodude around._

"Kaze, why not show these rock types what a real Pokémon is!" Chris yelled as he sent out his ice weasel. "Kaze use your Ice Beam attack!" Kaze nodded and blasted a light blue stream at Geodude.

"Onix, quick block the Ice Beam with an Iron tail!" Roxy yelled at her large rock Pokémon. "Then use your stealth rock attack to stop them in their tracks!"

Onix's tail began to glow and then slammed its tail into Kaze. Kaze regained its stance and countered with an Ice Beam. Meanwhile, Haru quickly attacked Geodude while Onix was focused on Kaze. Kaze, with tremendous speed, used an Ice Punch to Onix's face.

"Just as planned," Gold said with a somewhat evil grin. "I figured you would attack Kaze first because Ice types are weak against rock type moves and steel moves. I did some research on rock types last night and picked the Pokémon I needed for battle accordingly. Chris already knew all there is to know about rock types, but he decided to concentrate on the fact that most rock types have ground type attributes as well. Thus he picked Kaze, an ice type Pokémon, who thus would be stronger."

"That's only half right Gold," Chris said with a solemn expression on his face. "I also picked Kaze for speed purposes. I know for a fact that most rock type Pokémon are painfully slow. Sneasel, by definition, are naturally fast Pokémon. I decided to bank on that as well as type. Since Kaze is trained for speed, and crushing attack, I figured I would use him to sweep you guys."

"That's kind of making a bit of a generalization. How do you know I don't have any fast rock types?" Roxy said smiling. "I mean most people come down to those two conclusions, and then they are usually the ones who end up losing rather quickly."

"Well why not look at your Onix?" Chris pointed to the enormous rock snake completely out cold on the battlefield with Haru and Kaze doing a victory dance on top of it. "The rules you gave us before the battle started is each team is allowed four Pokémon, thus you only have three left."

"It's going to be two next," said Gold to Chris. "Haru, think you can take out Geodude?" Haru nodded and created an enormous water pulse and shot it at the stone Pokémon knocking it unconscious. "That's half of your Pokémon gone. We have this in the bag."

"Damn, you two are strong!" Lisa spoke up while returning her Pokémon. "However, this is going to change right here and now! I choose you, Sudowoodo!" Lisa sent out a weird tree like Pokémon with two arm- like branches with green buds at the end of each of them.

"Hey no fair," Musha yelled from the sidelines standing up. "I thought you guys had a rock type gym! That is not a rock type Pokémon!"

"It is Musha," Daryl said to his friend pulling on his shirt for a motion to sit back down. "It only looks like it's not a rock type. A lot of scientists have disputed this case, but it is indeed a rock type. In fact it's one of the most that have been shown to be sensitive to water."

"Gold, you did the last scan, so I will do this one." Chris said while taking his Ryushodex. "This should be really interesting I have to say…"

_Sudowoodo, the imitation Pokémon. Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a __rock__ than a plant._

"I see, well then this makes things interesting. I am guessing you use this Pokémon to confuse any challengers and make them want to avoid using water types. However, it is indeed a rock type. Thus, this should work against it! Kaze, use your metal claw attacks on the fake tree!"

"Not so fast, use your Hammer arm, Pseudo!" Lisa said to the imitation Pokémon. The tree Pokémon's arm started to glow and slammed it into Kaze instantly taking the small ice type out. "Now you are only down to three Pokémon!"

"Not to mention, you haven't even seen my strongest Pokémon," yelled Roxy. "Come on out, Cranidos!" Rosy sent out a small lizard Pokémon with a rather large blue head with four very sharp spikes around it. It had two gray legs and underbelly. Its back was completely blue and had red eyes. "Meet Cranidos, my strongest Pokémon I have. I got it as an egg, to my surprise it hatched into one of the rarest Pokémon on the planet."

Musha took out his Ryushodex and scanned the Pokémon. "This one hundred percent so very awesome! I can't wait to see what my Ryushodex has to say about Cranidos."

_Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. It was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil. It downs prey with its __head butts__._

"Wow, I one hundred percent want to catch one!" Musha exclaimed standing up again. "You guys can beat it though! Come on guys, there is no way you can lose to Roxy and nameless female trainer no one cares about!"

"My name is Lisa; it's not that hard to remember!" Lisa yelled over at Musha. "I am going to win no matter what happens here!"

"You mean we are going to win here. It's going to take both of us to beat Gold and Chris!" Roxy made a first and looked at the boys. "You guys are not going to win this Gem Badge no matter what!"

"Like we are going to let that happen, Gary, I choose you!" Chris took out his Squirtle's pokeball and sent it out. "Gary, time for a water Pulse on Sudowoodo!" Gary created an enormous sphere of water and shot it at the stone tree.

"Pseudo, use your Low Kick on Haru before you go down!" Lisa said knowing that her tree Pokémon was going to lose. "Do something before this ends!" Pseudo nodded and its arm started to glow, it then ran for Haru, but the small duck jumped and used a psychic on it to hold it down. The two attacks colliding ended up knocking out Sudowoodo.

"Cranidos, take revenge for Sudowoodo by using your Head Smash attack!" Cranidos began to fly at a tremendous speed at Haru. Its body began to glow a white yellow color and then got even faster. It began to duck its head and then used its enormous skull to attack Haru in the back. The Psyduck was immediately knocked out and fell to the ground.

Gold ran over to his Psyduck and picked him up. "You did a great job Haru, but now it's time for a long rest." Gold took out Haru's pokeball and put the Pokémon away. "Alright, now for my strongest Pokémon, Shiki come on out and win this battle for me!" Shiki appeared from the pokeball ready for battle. "It's a shame Rachel couldn't see this battle. I really wanted to show her this win."

"She told me she had to go visit her mom. She said she will hang out with us tomorrow, so I figured we would just all chill together then." Roxy said to Gold, 'That doesn't matter now anymore though. I am going to win this battle. Time for another Head smash on Shiki!"

"Shiki, don't let that attack hit you," Gold said to his Pokémon. "Use your Energy Ball on that rock thing! I am not going to let this thing beat us!" Shiki nodded and dodged the attack. It then turned and created a large sphere of solar energy and blasted it at the rock Pokémon hitting it very hard.

"Gary, use your Water Pulse on Cranidos quickly!" Chris yelled to the small turtle Pokémon. Gary nodded and shot an enormous sphere of water at the Pokémon. Cranidos took the blast, but then used a minor head butt on Gary knocking it back several feet.

"Even a normal head butt from a Cranidos will do a large amount of damage on any Pokémon. Its head butting abilities beat any other Pokémon. Millions of years ago, when Cranidos populations were not dwindling, they went around using they superior craniums to attack prey." Roxy went on about her Pokémon.

"Yeah, but that won't stop it from losing this battle! Shiki, use your pursuit attack!" Gold yelled at Shiki. He made a fist and began to turn a bit red. "I can feel that badge in our case already. I want that badge right here and now." Shiki nervously smiled and disappeared for a moment; he then reappeared in front of Cranidos and pounded the rock lizard with its enormous green tail. Cranidos feel back a bit but regained its composure rather quickly.

"Alright, let's do this; Cranidos use your Ancient Power!" Roxy yelled at the Pokémon. She pointed at Shiki who looked a bit unnerved. She then moved to Gary. "Get the turtle, that's the Pokémon I want you to take down!"

Cranidos's eyes began to glow and then from its head appeared a large white ball of energy. The ball of energy flew into Gary. The turtle Pokémon didn't move out of the way and was hit full on with the ball of energy. Gary than created a giant sphere of water and blasted it at Cranidos. Cranidos then used a final Head Smash flying into Gary. Gary got up but then started to glow a blue color.

"What's going on…?" Musha said getting up for a third time. He was immediately pulled down by Daryl. "Is Gary going to finally evolve? Oh my goodness that would be so super special one hundred percent awesome!"

"No, that is torrent activating, it's the same as blaze for fire Pokémon but torrent is for water types like Gary." Daryl responded a bit annoyed by Musha's stupidity. "Honestly, you really need to study some of these issues involving Pokémon. Now Gary's water attacks will get a lot stronger."

"Gary, use your Water Pulse! Create the biggest water pulse you have ever created." Chris said to Gary. Gary nodded and then a water pulse started to form. Cranidos instead attacked Shiki. The grass type then also began to glow a green color.

"What is that?!" Musha asked jumping up yet again. "Does that mean Shiki has torrent as well?!"

Daryl was about to punch Musha but then restrained himself. "Alright, that is the third and final ability that starts have. The grass version of blaze, it's called overgrow. Like its sister abilities, it only activates when the grass type is on its last legs. Gold planned it this way. He had Shiki battle a lot last night, but did not take him to the Pokémon center…I know it's cruel, but Gold wanted it this way so he could crush her strongest Pokémon. He didn't want to leave it up to chance like with Roger." Daryl looked on the ground than looked at Musha. "I don't think this is a good idea, but he is the one battling so I can't really tell him what to do."

"When are you finally going to battle, Daryl?" Musha asked innocently. "I have never really seen you battle seriously. I can't wait to see it actually happen."

"Trust me; you will see it at some point and time. It's not like I am the one who really gets to choose these things." Daryl said to Musha.

Back on the battle field Cranidos was assaulted with both an Energy ball and a Water Pulse at the same time knocking it out.

"I suppose that's it then!" Roxy said with a smile. "That was a great battle, I am really proud to award you this Gem Badge!" she took a finely cut Ruby like badge out of a small box and handed it to Gold. I'm a bit sorry that I lose, but that was still a great battle I have to say."

Musha ran down and hugged Chris and Gold. "I am so happy we finally have our second badge. You and Chris were a hundred percent in synch! I am never going to lose just to show you guys how strong we are!"

The night the team went to _Fiore's_ for dinner to celebrate their second gym victory. Roxy, Lisa, and Rachel came as well.

"Hey, so where is the next gym?" Gold asked while drinking some root beer.

"That would be in Acacia City…" Lisa said to Gold. "Well good luck going there. Trust me, if I were you, I would get the badge and leave."

"Why, what's wrong with Acacia City?" Gold asked. The entire table then immediately went silent and looked at him.

"Gold, Acacia City is the rat hole of the Ryusho Region. It is the most filthy, depraved, dark, drug infested, crime ridden city ever. No one ever wants to actually go there." Chris said. "My boat leaves for Lotus City tomorrow at 9:00 PM, so what should we do till then/'

"Let's go check out the castle. I really need to see it. My mom and I are going there tomorrow. She is the great Professor Ivy, so she needs to investigate these things." Rachel said to the gang.

Gold was in complete shock of what he heard. "Your Professor Ivy's beautiful daughter?!" Gold exclaimed nervously. "Anyway, we really want to meet your mom. She is definitely coming tomorrow you said?"

"Don't sound so surprised you jerk!" Rachel then immediately took the soda she was drinking and poured it on Gold.

The group all laughed and enjoyed that night and already had plans for the next day. They enjoyed their dinner not knowing what the next day had in store for them.


End file.
